


SugarDaddiesErebor (traduction)

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Awkwardness, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Bottom Ori, Consenting Adults, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Online Dating, Smut, Top Dwalin, Top Thorin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbon et Ori sont deux jeunes diplômés d'université qui tentent difficilement de s'en sortir. Fatigué, Ori décide de s'inscrire un site de Sugar Daddies. Bilbon accepte de s'inscrire à son tour et c'est là qu'un homme nommé Thorin lui propose un rendez vous. C'est là que les choses commencent à évoluer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première étape, le profil...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SugarDaddiesErebor.com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585075) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



-Ori, tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

Bilbon se tenait derrière son ami et colocataire, tous deux fixaient l'écran lumineux du vieil ordinateur portable d'Ori.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université et ils avaient passé leurs examens avec succès. Leur diplôme d'écriture et de littérature en poche, ils n'avaient rien de plus à leur nom que leur minuscule location et leur envie de réaliser leurs rêves. C'était Ori qui avait eu l'idée de s'inscrire à "SugarDaddiesErebor" après avoir décidé qu'ils avaient supporté bien trop longtemps cette situation misérable.

Ori se disait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner face à la perspective de rencontrer un homme riche plus âgé qui pourrait l'aider financièrement en échange d'un peu de compagnie. Bilbon, de son côté, nourrissait beaucoup plus de réserve. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait légèrement l'impression d'agir comme une prostituée, même si le site affirmait que les relations physiques n'étaient pas à prévoir des deux côtés (dans le cadre des termes et conditions que le duo avait dû lire avant de finaliser leur inscription). La seconde raison qui le poussait à refuser venait de l'influence des séries criminelles dont il avait un peu trop abusé : il était certain de finir assassiné, vendu ou d'être promis à un avenir tout aussi glauque. Enfin, il pensait que les chances de trouver un homme mûr séduisant étaient minimes.

Bien sûr, Bilbon savait qu'il avait un faible pour les garçons un peu plus vieux que lui, mais de là à sortir avec quelqu'un qui avait la quarantaine, voire la cinquantaine... Et il pensait que, de toute façon, on ne remarquerait pas son profil car il y avait des dizaines de jeunes gens plus expérimentés que lui sur ce site.

-On ne peut pas continuer à vivre comme ça, Bilbon. Je suis pauvre et seul. Et si mon véritable amour se trouvait sur ce site ?

-C'est peu probable, marmonna Bilbon.

-Très bien, convint Ori en tapant son portrait sur l'ordinateur portable. Peut-être pas mon véritable amour, mais pourquoi pas un gars sympa, tout simplement, avec qui aller dîner ? Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'avaler encore une fois ces "authentiques" nouilles thaïlandaises.

Sur ce point, Bilbon était entièrement d'accord. C'était quelqu'un qui aimait particulièrement la bonne nourriture mais la gastronomie était un luxe qu'on ne pouvait pas s'offrir lorsqu'on vivait sur les chèques de paie de deux barmans qui avait des prêts étudiants écrasants. Cela prendrait un certain temps avant qu'ils puissent avoir une situation quelque peu acceptable, surtout quand il tentaient tous deux de devenir romanciers dans une grande ville comme Erebor.

-Eh bien, il paraît que les bons auteurs doivent vivre des aventures pour avoir de l'expérience dans la vie, dit lentement Bilbon en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas l'idée la plus stupide qui soit. Et ce serait agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un.

-Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il faut penser ! applaudit Ori. Je viens d'écrire mon profil, on fera le tien une fois qu'on aura pris les photos.

-Attends ! paniqua Bilbon. Je dois montrer mon visage ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! souffla Ori. Ils voudront voir à quoi on ressemble. Maintenant, va te mettre devant le mur pendant que je te prends en photo.

Bilbon se tenait contre le seul mur blanc et propre que leur appartement avait à offrir. C'était le fond le plus approprié qu'ils pouvaient se permettre.

Bilbon joua avec l'ourlet de sa chemise à manches longues couleur crème. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait aucune chance : les hommes qui allaient sur ce site ne cherchaient-ils pas quelqu'un de sexy ? Il était loin de l'être, à son avis, avec son gilet bien convenable et son jean noir qui n'avait ni déchirure ni étiquette flashy. Ses pieds inhabituellement grands étaient couverts par des richelieus noirs dont il se faisait un devoir de les garder impeccablement cirées. On lui avait souvent dit que ses boucles de miel qui partaient dans tous les sens étaient très mignonnes et que ses grands yeux de biche verts étaient très beaux mais serait-il vraiment attirant pour le genre d'hommes qui allaient sur ce genre de site ?

Ori prit la photo alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Le flash de son ami le surprit, lui donnant un air quelque peu apeuré.

-Ok, maintenant prends la mienne, demanda Ori en tendant son portable à Bilbon qui était encore abasourdi et confus par toute cette situation.

Ori était un peu plus préparé pour sa photo, il y avait un soupçon d'espièglerie dans ses yeux bruns. Il portait un chandail marron foncé qui rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux et qui contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Il les gardait un peu longs mais plus courts au niveau des oreilles et il avait de très beaux favoris que Bilbon n'arriverait jamais à avoir.

-Très bien, sourit Ori. Mettons-les sur Internet.

Bilbon souffla, essayant vainement de dissiper les doutes qui lui restaient.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? 

-Allez Bilbon, on va vivre une aventure !

-J'imagine qu'un peu d'aventure ne peut pas faire de mal...


	2. Deuxième étape, faire naître l'intérêt...

-Dwalin, c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais faite... Plus stupide encore que la fois où tu pensais pouvoir cacher ton front dégarni avec une perruque iroquoise.

-Va te faire voir, Thorin.

Les deux amis se foudroyèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Thorin ne laisse tomber en poussant un soupir épuisé. Il n'avait pas la patience de défier Dwalin. En fait, il avait très peu de patience pour quoi que ce soit.

-Écoute, grommela Dwalin en reprenant là où il en était. Tu es un vieux con grincheux qui a besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un et je suis un homme mûr magnifique qui veut rencontrer quelqu'un, alors pourquoi est-ce que ce serait stupide ?

-Parce que t'inscrire à un site de Sugar Daddy donne l'impression que tu es au mieux un type louche, au pire un pédophile. Et je ne veux pas être associé à toi quand tu iras en prison pour ça.

-C'est parfaitement légitime avec des adultes consentants et tout, se défendit Dwalin d'un ton moqueur. Ce n'est pas de la prostitution, tu payes juste pour avoir un petit ami qui se trouve être quelqu'un de jeune et charmant. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? Tout ce que tu fais, c'est travailler et j'en ai marre de passer mes nuits tout seul.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas tout seul ?

-Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Les meilleurs amis font tout ensemble...

-Pas ça.

-...et je pense que ce sera aussi bon pour toi que ça le sera pour moi. J'ai déjà fait la plus grande partie, tu n'as plus qu'à écrire ton profil, alros pourquoi ne pas regarder avec moi les choix possibles ?

Thorin gémit et se frotta les tempes. Rien ne pouvait arrêter Dwalin une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, et quand il demandait à Thorin de l'accompagner, cela signifiait qu'il était soit nerveux soit effrayé. Thorin se sentait un peu mal pour son ami, il se sentait seul, il avait besoin de quelqu'un et il n'arriverait pas à passer la première étape sans Thorin à ses côtés.

-Très bien, montre-moi.

C'était en effet un problème pour ces deux millionnaires. A leur âge, ils devraient être mariés ou avec un partenaire de longue date mais avec les tendances de bourreau de travail de Thorin et le caractère impossible de Dwalin, ils restaient la plupart du temps seuls. Et maintenant, à quarante-deux ans, ils étaient en sécurité financièrement et professionnellement, mais sans personne pour qui dépenser leur argent ou avec qui passer du temps à part leur meilleur ami et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimaient cet arrangement.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Dwalin qui était pourvu d'un grand bureau en chêne et d'une baie vitrée qui offrait une vue spectaculaire sur la ville cosmopolite qui s'étendait devant eux mais leurs regards étaient fixés sur les nombreuses beautés qui défilaient sur l'écran de l'ordinateur dernier cri de Dwalin.

-Il est mignon celui-là.

-Je n'aime pas les piercings.

-Tu en penses quoi, de celui-là ? Il doit être sacrément souple pour pouvoir prendre ce genre de pose.

-Beau cul, mais yeux vides. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de parler avec une lampe.

-Oh ! s'exclama soudain Dwalin en se figeant devant un profil. Celui-là, il est pour moi.

Thorin regarda la photo d'un charmant petit rouquin et lut son profil.

**Nom : Ori Rison**

**Age : 23**

**Profession : Barman**

**Aspiration : Romancier**

**Que cherchez-vous ?**

**Je cherche un gars sympa qui me fera visiter de beaux endroits et m'offrira des cadeaux de temps en temps. J'aime parler de livres et de films ou de n'importe quel autre sujet, je ne suis pas fermé. J'aimerais que mon homme soit grand et me donne l'impression d'être en sécurité quand je suis prêt de lui. Si il prend soin de moi, je prendrai soin de lui ! J'aime les barbes, les moustaches, mais cela ne suffit pas pour me plaire. Si vous voulez boire, je suis sûr de pouvoir rivaliser avec vous sans problème.**

-Il y a clairement un peu de feu en lui ! affirma Dwalin avec un large sourire en épinglant le profil.

-Je suis sûr que oui, marmonna Thorin pour toute réponse.

-Maintenant, on en va t'en trouver un, annonça Dwalin en faisant de nouveau défiler les photos des profils.

Thorin prêta peu d'attention à la parade de jeunes gens qui se contorsionnaient dans des poses suggestives ou carrément salopes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose de totalement différent qu'il s'entendit dire :

-Attends, remonte un peu.

Il y avait la photo d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés qui avait presque l'air surpris. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et son expression avait l'air légèrement apeuré. Thorin sentit alors quelque chose remuer en lui qui lui donna envie d'en savoir un peu plus. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix mais il avait un petit faible pour l'innocence.

**Nom : Bilbon Sacquet**

**Age : 23**

**Profession : Barman**

**Aspiration : Romancier**

**Que cherchez-vous ?**

**Je tiens à préciser tout d'abord que c'est mon ami qui a insisté pour que je m'inscrive. Mais si vous êtes intéressé, j'imagine que j'ai une bonne conversation. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche, l'idée d'avoir des cadeaux ou même d'en demander ne me plaît pas trop, ça doit sans doute faire partie de ce genre de relations mais je préfère de loin une bonne conversation. En termes de préférence physique, j'aime les hommes qui sont plus grands que moi, et j'avoue avoir un faible pour les épaules larges. La barbe ou la moustache ne sont pas indispensables mais le respect si. Vous devez me traiter dignement sinon je n'ai rien à vous offrir. Et je préférerais que vous ne m'utilisiez pas pour tromper votre conjoint ou autre. D'avance, merci.**

-Alors, ce "Bilbon" te convient ? demanda Dwalin avec un petit sourire entendu.

Il connaissait Thorin depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître son expression troublée. Thorin souffla, sentant étrangement le rouge lui monter aux joues et soupira :

-Très bien, très bien. Je prends celui-ci.

<<<>>>

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait se permettre d'acheter du jus d'orange ? interrogea Ori en regardant avec dépit leur frigo presque vide.

-Pas si on veut payer la facture de téléphone, répondit distraitement Bilbon en regardant les programmes des chaînes de télévision.

-Zut, protesta Ori en abandonnant et en allant s'asseoir à côté de Bilbon sur leur vieux canapé imprimé fleuri décrépit. Alors ?

-Rien d'intéressant. Peut-être qu'on pourrait simplement regarder un film sur ton ordinateur portable ?

-Bonne idée, convint Ori en allumant son ordinateur qui s'éclaira et se mit à ronronner bruyamment.

Le ventilateur ne devait plus marcher, vu le bruit qu'il faisait et il était probablement rempli de poussière, de miettes et de saletés coincées par des années de surexploitation. Avant qu'ils puissent discuter sur ce qu'ils allaient regarder, Ori poussa un bruit de pure excitation qui surprit Bilbon.

-J'ai reçu un mail ! Un Sugar Daddy m'a choisi ! s'écria le jeune homme.

-Lis-le alors, invita Bilbon en souriant. C'est la première étape vers le véritable amour et un estomac plein, non ?

Ori ouvrit le mail et lut le message avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

**Pour : Ori**

**Objet : Un rendez vous**

**Salut, je m'appelle Dwalin et je pense être exactement le genre d'homme que vous cherchez. Et je sais que vous êtes exactement ce que je cherche. Je voudrais vous proposer un double rendez vous avec mon ami et son invité. Etes-vous libre demain midi ? Je connais un super petit restaurant.**

-Il a l'air très confiant, nota Bilbon après avoir fini de lire le message. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu y vas ?

-Dès que j'aurai jeté un coup d'oeil sur son profil pour être sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Ori avec une expression béate.

Il cliqua sur le lien qui l'envoyait sur SugarDaddiesErebor et le profil de Dwalin surgit.

**Nom : Dwalin Fundin**

**Age : 42**

**Profession : Co-Président de Durin Industries**

**Aspiration : Trouver un mec mignon**

**Que cherchez-vous ?**

**Je vais faire simple, je suis un homme riche avec tout l'argent du monde et personne pour le dépenser. Si vous êtes mignon, vif et intéressant, alors je vais vous aimer. Je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'a rien dans la cervelle, je tiens à parler de choses intéressantes et je déteste qu'on soit avec moi par pur intérêt et qu'on fasse tout pour me plaire. Je préfère les mecs minces, la taille n'est pas vraiment un problème puisque les chances pour que vous soyez plus grand que moi sont très minces. Envoyez-moi votre lien si je suis le Daddy que vous cherchez.**

Ils concentrèrent leur regard sur la photo du profil qui montrait une montagne d'homme au crâne rasé et une barbe qui donnait l'impression d'appartenir à un véritable viking. Il y avait une ligne de runes tatouée autour de son crâne et une rangée de bagues en or à chacun de ses doigts. Il était clairement riche, étant donné ses vêtements coûteux et ses bijoux bling-bling.

-Wouah ! souffla Ori avec admiration. Il est magnifique ! Il a la carrure d'un catcheur professionnel mais il est habillé comme un mafieux italien.

Bilbon devait avouer qu'il avait un charme indéniable, sans doute dû à ses muscles saillants mis en valeur par son costume rayé.

-Eh bien, c'est génial pour toi, Ori. Je suis sûr qu'il est merveilleux, promit Bilbon en essayant de paraître sincère afin de masquer le fait qu'il trouvait cet homme un peu effrayant.

-Tu penses que ce sera qui son ami ? Je ferais mieux de lui demander en lui envoyant ma réponse.

-Ouais, il vaut mieux éviter les mauvaises surprises...

Bilbon s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le prit et vit qu'il venait de recevoir un mail... venant d'un possible Sugar Daddy.

-Oh Seigneur, murmura Bilbon en sentant son visage rougir à toute vitesse.

Il cliqua sur le message :

**Pour : Bilbon**

**Objet : Peut-être un rendez vous ?**

**Je m'appelle Thorin, et comme vous, j'ai été contraint de m'inscrire sur cet étrange site. Mon ami ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je n'ai pas au moins un rendez vous et je me suis demandé si on pouvait souffrir ensemble ? Accepteriez-vous de déjeuner avec moi ? Mon ami tente d'obtenir un rendez vous pour déjeuner demain et voudrais que je vienne avec mon propre rendez vous. C'est à vous de choisir.**

Ori entra le nom de "Thorin" et cliqua sur la page du profil du mystérieux prétendant de Bilbon.

**Nom : Thorin Durin**

**Age : 42**

**Profession : Co-président de Durin Industries**

**Aspiration : Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.**

**Que cherchez-vous ?**

**Si je dois choisir quelqu'un, j'ai un penchant pour les boucles et un esprit vif. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de servir de baby-sitter, je trouve que la sensibilité a son propre charme. Je suis grincheux la plupart du temps, alors prenez garde.**

-Eh bien, je pense qu'on sait qui est cet ami, déclara Bilbon en regardant Ori.


	3. Troisième étape, la rencontre

Thorin ne savait pas pourquoi il était obnubilé par son rendez vous : bien sûr, Bilbon était mignon, mais il y avait beaucoup d'hommes mignons dans la ville et certains avaient même un âge qui convenait mieux au sien. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y avait quelque chose de tout à fait irrésistible chez ce petit blond qui avait un si beau regard avec ces grands yeux de biche. Thorin avait eu un vertige lorsqu'il avait lu la réponse... Thorin Durin, un vertige. C'était complètement ridicule, qu'un homme sensé et sérieux comme lui ait un vertige pour quoi que ce soit. Il espérait que ce sentiment finisse par s'en aller et qu'à l'avenir, une chose pareille ne se reproduise pas. C'était tout simplement inconvenant.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il scrutait la photo du profil de Bilbon dès que Dwalin ne regardait pas. C'était très étrange qu'il fasse une chose pareille. Ses mains devaient bouger d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et il se tiendrait à cet argument jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

-Est-ce que ton rendez vous a confirmé ? questionna Dwalin en entrant dans son bureau sans frapper.

-Oui, il a accepté. Presque dix minutes après lui avoir envoyé l'invitation. On se retrouvera à la boulangerie de Bombur demain à midi.

-Bien, dit Dwalin en riant. Maintenant, fais en sorte d'avoir l'air fort. Je sais que ça fait un bon moment depuis ton dernier rendez vous mais...

-C'est quoi cette histoire de Thorin ayant un rendez vous ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte où se tenait Bard, le chef de leur service juridique, visiblement étonné.

-Ouais, Thorin va enfin se socialiser au lieu d'aller dans un bar et de boire seul. C'est choquant, n'est-ce pas ?J'aurais jamais cru voir ça, déclara Dwalin en éclatant de rire tandis que Thorin lui mettait une tape sur l'épaule.

-C'était ton idée, c'est toi qui ne voulais pas aller seul à ton rendez vous, grommela Thorin.

-Oooh comme c'est mignon de voir ces deux petits adolescents se chamailler ! intervint une personne qui se tenait derrière Bard et qui posa une main fine sur son épaule.

-Thranduil, grogna Thorin. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je suis ici pour emmener mon homme dîner. Crois-moi, si je pouvais éviter de voir vos horribles visages, je le ferais.

-Sérieusement Bard, pourquoi es-tu toujours avec cette chienne ? demanda Dwalin avec humeur.

-Nous sommes ensemble depuis vingt ans, Dwalin, et nous avons quatre enfants, se contenta de répondre Bard en souriant. Je pense qu'il est clair que je ne vais pas me séparerr de lui de sitôt.

Thranduil embrassa la joue de Bard et fit un doigt d'honneur à Dwalin et Thorin avant de partir avec son mari.

Thranduil Vertefeuille et Bard Batelier étaient ensemble depuis une vingtaine d'années et avaient eu quatre enfants grâce à une mère de substitution. Leur aîné, Legolas, était sur le point d'entrer à l'université, leur fille aînée, Sigrid, était encore au lycée, leur second fils, Bain, était au collège et leur petite dernière, Tilda, à l'école primaire. Thorin et Dwalin connaissaient le couple depuis un long moment, ils aimaient bien Bard mais semblaient toujours en conflit avec Thranduil. Malheureusement, ils étaient rarement vus l'un sans l'autre et devaient donc supporter les sarcasmes horripilants de Thranduil.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Dwalin. J'ai appelé Bombur et je lui ai demandé de nous réserver la meilleure table.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont être intimidés d'aller dans un café qui prend des réservations ? Un café qui se trouve sur la côte Est de la ville entre Louis Vuitton et Chanel ?

-Ils cherchent des Sugar Daddy, non ? Alors, c'est à nous de leur montrer tout le sucre qu'on peut fournir. Ce qui signifie les meilleurs cafés, restaurants et bars.

Thorin souffla et passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux sombres. Toute cette histoire était vraiment étrange, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité. Il ne le dirait pas à Dwalin mais il était ravi d'introduire quelqu'un dans son somptueux style de vie, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait réellement apprécier et qui ne serait pas ses neveux ou ses frères et soeurs.

Mais tout ce que Thorin pouvait faire actuellement, c'était travailler, rentrer dans son immense appartement et se coucher en pensant à ce que le lendemain allait lui apporter.

<<<>>>

L'heure du déjeuner arriva trop lentement au goût de Thorin, le rendant encore plus grincheux que d'habitude. Ses employés le remarquèrent et l'évitèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, ce qui ne fut guère facile jusqu'à ce que Dwalin prenne leurs manteaux et lui annonce qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Le chauffeur de Thorin, Bofur, était garé devant leur building et attendait devant la somptueuse limousine noire de Thorin.

-On va où, monsieur ? demanda laconiquement Bofur avec un sourire malicieux caché sous sa moustache.

-Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, Bofur, grommela Thorin comme d'habitude.

Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il avait fini chauffeur alors qu'ils étaient amis. Surtout Bofur qui était aussi stable financièrement que l'était Thorin, seulement lui avait construit sa richesse sur son art mais c'était lui qui était venu voir Thorin pour lui demander d'être son chauffeur. Lorsque Thorin lui avait demandé pourquoi diable voulait-il être son chauffeur, Bofur lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'il "aimait conduire".

-A la boulangerie de Bombur, répondit Dwalin avec impatience. Nous avons un rendez vous important et on doit y être au plus vite.

-C'est pour ça que vous voulez tant être ponctuels. D'habitude, vous vous moquez bien d'être en retard ou non, mais je vais vous y emmener en un éclair !

Bofur était peut-être un artiste de renom, mais il n'y avait rien à dire sur sa conduite. Il réussissait toujours à emmener Thorin où il voulait sans le moindre problème.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes en avance, au grand soulagement des deux millionnaires. Ils entrèrent dans le café et furent accueillis par Bombur lui-même qui se tenait dans le hall d'entrée, visiblement en train de les attendre.

Il avait plusieurs raisons qui le poussaient à plaire à ses vieux amis, la première étant que Thorin et Dwalin avaient été ses plus grands investisseurs lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune chef pâtissier. L'autre raison était les généreux pourboires qu'ils laissaient toujours avant de partir et le fait qu'ils commandaient toujours les plats les plus chers du menu.

Les deux amis entrèrent avec autant de confiance que si ils étaient chez eux et convenaient parfaitement au luxueux décor du restaurant. Dwalin ayant un faible pour les rayures portait un costume noir rayé de violet avec un long manteau sombre. Thorin portait un costume noir uni sur une chemise blanche et une cravate également noire. Ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules bien qu'il ait pris la peine de les peigner mais cela le rendait encore plus séduisant.

-Thorin, Dwalin ! Entrez, entrez ! accueillit chaleureusement Bombur. J'ai la table pour quatre que vous m'avez demandé et je l'ai mise à l'écart pour que vous soyez tranquilles.

-Nos rendez vous sont-ils arrivés ? interrogea Dwalin alors que Bombur les conduisait devant les autres clients aisés.

-Pas encore mais je les emmènerai à votre table dès qu'ils arriveront. Vous voulez commander quelque chose pour le moment ?

-Je vais attendre, répondit Thorin de son ton bourru.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Dwalin en refusant la carte des boissons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ori préfère.

Thorin eut un petit rire qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son associé.

-Très bien, je vais vous laisser alors, conclut Bombur avec un sourire avant de retourner devant l'entrée de son restaurant pour accueillir les invités de ses clients préférés.

La jambe de Dwalin rebondissait avec impatience sous la table, à la grande irritation de Thorin, bien qu'il éprouvait également une profonde angoisse.

<<<>>> 

Bilbon et Ori se tenaient à l'extérieur du café. Sur le panneau qui surplombait les deux grandes portes vitrées était écrit "La Boulangerie de Bombur" d'une majestueuse calligraphie. Ils étaient quelque peu intimidés, voire effrayés et ne prenaient pas la peine de le cacher. Ils avaient pris le tram et un bus pour arriver ici dans une partie de la ville où ils pensaient ne jamais aller et maintenant qu'ils y étaient, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

-Je ne crois pas que je vais y arriver, Ori, avoua Bilbon en déglutissant avec difficulté.

-Je sais, je dois bien dire que c'est un peu beaucoup, mais nous sommes allés si loin, ce serait dommage de faire machine arrière maintenant, rétorqua Ori tout aussi stressé que son ami.

-On va vraiment entrer dans un café placé entre Louis Vuitton et Chanel ? On va vraiment faire ça ? insista Bilbon, incrédule.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on va faire, déclara Ori en essayant de paraître confiant. Et on va passer un bon moment. Allez, on y va.

Au moment où ils entrèrent timidement dans le restaurant, ils se sentirent extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ils portaient tous deux la même tenue que celles qu'ils avaient sur les photos de leurs profils. Ils pensaient qu'ainsi, ils seraient plus reconnaissables, mais la vérité était qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de tenues à porter. Bilbon estimait que la seule chose qui vaille le coup dans sa tenue, c'était ses chaussures.

<<<>>>

Thorin vit Bombur s'approcher à nouveau de leur table, mais il était si gros qu'il ne pouvait même pas apercevoir son rendez vous jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant lui.

Bilbon était vraiment trop adorable, se dit Thorin en gémissant intérieurement lorsqu'il le vit pour la première fois. Avait-on le droit d'avoir l'air aussi pur ? Tout ce que Thorin pouvait penser, c'était d'emmener ce petit être chez lui, le vêtir des plus belles chemises de soie au monde, puis les arracher de son corps et lui faire l'amour pendant des jours et des jours. Il avait l'air si innocent mais Thorin était prêt à parier beaucoup d'argent qu'une fois au lit, une fois ses craintes passées, il devait hurler de merveilleux cris d'extase et il devait probablement pousser les plus sexy des gémiss ...

-Alors... euh... vous êtes Monsieur Durin ?

Thorin émergea de son fantasme lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce et prudente de Bilbon Sacquet. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de regarder fixement le pauvre garçon. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air un peu effrayé.

-Oui, c'est moi mais vous pouvez m'appeler Thorin, proposa le millionnaire en jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers Dwalin qui s'était levé pour tirer le siège d'Ori et fit un geste vers la chaise vide face à lui. Ah, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

-Merci, remercia poliment Bilbon.

Il y eut cinq secondes de silence, cinq longues secondes avant que Dwalin entame la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du café ?

-Il est magnifique ! répondit Ori d'une voix émerveillée. Je ne suis jamais allé dans un endroit aussi grandiose.

-Notre ami est le propriétaire et le chef de cuisine, ajouta Thorin, en essayant de se débarrasser de l'angoisse qui le tenaillait.

-Les plats doivent être excellents, renchérit Bilbon avec un ton hésitant. A en juger par les prix.

-Oh, c'est une vraie merveille, confirma Thorin avec un peu trop d'entrain. Je veux dire, on ne repart jamais affamé ou déçu quand on vient chez Bombur. Il peut transformer un gâteau en oeuvre d'art.

 _"Un gâteau en oeuvre d'art... super Thorin, t'as pas l'air d'un crétin comme ça !"_ pensa Thorin en serrant les dents, se réprimandant pour sa maladresse.

Mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Bilbon n'avait pas l'air rebuté, il y avait une lueur d'enchantement face à tout ce qui l'entourait, comme si la simple pensée de pouvoir manger de la bonne nourriture était suffisante pour induire en lui une forme d'extase.

Ils ouvrirent leurs menus en silence, mais Thorin remarqua immédiatement les petites oeillades qu'échangeaient Ori et Dwalin. Thorin les enviait mais tous les regards langoureux qu'il pourrait lancer à Bilbon ne serviraient à rien, le regard de Bilbon étant fixement rivé sur le vaste menu rempli de douceurs plus tentantes les unes que les autres.

Thorin sentit son estomac se nouer en apercevant la petite langue délicieusement rose de Bilbon balayer un bref instant ses lèvres charnues en pensant aux plats exquis qui n'attendaient que lui. Thorin se couvrirait sans hésitation de gâteaux et de bonbons pour que le désir de Bilbon se tourne vers lui.

-Vous êtes prêts à passer votre commande ? demanda Bombur une fois revenu avec un bloc-notes et un stylo à la main.

-Je vais prendre un café noir sans sucre et un sandwich au boeuf, annonça Dwalin en parlant le premier. Et vous, Ori ?

-Je vais prendre la même chose mais avec un milk-shake au chocolat à la place du café, répondit Ori en rougissant sous le regard lourd de Dwalin.

-Bien, et toi, Thorin ? continua Bombur en hochant la tête.

-Un café crème avec un sucre et un filet de poulet, informa Thorin en refermant son menu et en regardant Bilbon, il vit qu'il semblait hésiter à passer sa commande alors il voulut le rassurer. Vous savez, vous pouvez commander ce que vous voulez, Bilbon.

On dirait que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre car il hocha la tête, les joues adorablement rosies et souffla, visiblement soulagé.

-D'a... d'accord, je vais prendre un grand milk-shake à la vanille avec de la crème fouettée, une salade César au poulet avec un supplément de poulet, une tranche de cheesecake aux fraises et un cappucino avec deux sucres pour aller avec le gâteau.

-Bien, bien, acquiesça Bombur en griffonnant rapidement sa dernière commande. Vous serez servi en un rien de temps.

Sans plus attendre, il partit droit vers les cuisines.

-Vous aimez manger, n'est-ce pas, fit remarquer Thorin en souriant largement à Bilbon, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai juste..., commença Bilbon, sentant l'embarras se coincer dans sa gorge.

-Non, non, tout va bien, reprit rapidement Thorin, pris de panique face au visage blâmé de Bilbon. Je vous ai dit de commander ce que vous voulez. Je suis juste heureux de voir que vous avez un bon appétit, j'en ai assez de manger avec des gens qui touchent à peine à leur nourriture.

Bilbon fut rassuré par les mots de Thorin et lui offrit un sourire qui manqua de faire venir le millionnaire dans son pantalon.

Thorin regarda Bilbon dévorer ses plats avec enthousiasme. Il avait l'impression qu'il serait très impoli de sa part de parler au blondinet alors qu'il était tellement concentré à savourer son repas. Il envia de nouveau Dwalin et Ori qui échangeaient des chuchotements intimes, se sentant déjà entièrement à l'aise en présence de l'autre.

Mais même sans conversation, Thorin était ravi de pouvoir offrir à Bilbon un repas qui semblait le rendre ridiculement heureux.

Ori semblait partager ce sentiment car il avoua en poussant un soupir :

-Seigneur, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé ! La nuit dernière, on a eu droit à la plus horrible des nourritures chinoises à emporter.

-Eh bien, si vous avez aimé ce repas, je connais plein d'autres de petits endroits que vous devriez adorer, informa Dwalin en souriant et en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

-J'en serais ravi, accepta Ori en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil.

Bilbon rit légèrement en observant l'échange de ces deux-là qui étaient clairement en train de flirter. Thorin leva un sourcil et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bilbon, partageant son amusement.

-Avez-vous passé un bon moment ? demanda Bombur en remettant l'addition à Thorin et en offrant un sourire à ses deux nouveaux clients.

-Fantastique ! répondit Bilbon avec enthousiasme. Vous devrez me donner votre recette de cheesecake !

-Impossible, secret de famille, refusa Bombur en riant. Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous en servir plus jusqu'à ce que vous deviniez le petit ingrédient secret.

-Je pense que je vais relever le défi, Maître Bombur, annonça Bilbon en riant à son tour.

Thorin essaya de cacher son sourire alors qu'il fouillait dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir une liasse de billets. Bilbon le regarda, bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent d'un seul coup ! Et Thorin le tendit comme si il s'agissait d'une simple babiole.

Thorin posa trois cent dollars sur le plateau sans même prendre la peine de regarder combien il devait. Il ne se souciait aucunement de l'argent qu'il avait mis en trop. Bombur sourit, se rappelant une fois de plus pourquoi Thorin et Dwalin étaient ses clients préférés.

C'est à ce moment que Bilbon se rappela le but de ce rendez vous. Il devait plaire à ce riche homme vieux de quarante-deux ans. Son esprit se figea. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Avant même qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Dwalin et Ori se levaient de leurs sièges.

-Nous allons visiter la galerie d'art qui organise l'exposition Botticelli, expliqua Dwalin. C'est à quelques rues d'ici.

-Ça ne te dérange pas, Bilbon ? demanda Ori avec espoir. Je sais qu'on devait rester ensemble mais ça fait des lustres que j'ai envie de visiter cette galerie et...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ori, ça ne fait rien, vraiment. Vas-y et profite de ton rendez vous, rassura Bilbon en faisant un geste de la main qui lui valut un sourire de la part de son meilleur ami.

Bilbon vit son ami partir au bras de cette montagne d'homme qu'était Dwalin et sourit en voyant son ami se pâmer littéralement devant lui.

-Je serais ravi de poursuivre ce rendez vous, soupira Bilbon en tripotant nerveusement ses doigts. Mais je dois aller travailler dans une heure. Je sais que c'est terriblement impoli de ma part de partir maintenant mais...

-Non, ce n'est rien, coupa Thorin. Je comprends parfaitement. Pour être honnête, je ferais mieux de retourner travailler aussi. Je vais avoir plus de travail vu que Dwalin ne sera pas là le reste de la journée.

-Ah, bien, souffla Bilbon, la tête inclinée, faisant tomber ses boucles sur son front, le rendant encore plus mignon qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Je pourrais vous raccompagner, si vous voulez, proposa Thorin. Ça ira plus vite qu'avec le tram ou un taxi.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, accepta Bilbon avec un sourire. Mon patron peut être un vrai dragon quand j'arrive en retard.

-Eh bien, je n'aimerais pas que vous ayez des problèmes, renchérit Thorin en sortant son smartphone pour envoyer un rapide message à Bofur pour qu'il se gare devant le café dans dix minutes.

-Vous avez votre propre chauffeur, s'exclama Bilbon, impressionné avant de se reprendre, se sentant stupide. Bien sûr que vous avez votre propre chauffeur.

-Bofur est en fait assez bien nanti, il n'a pas besoin de travail, avoua Thorin en éclatant de rire face au visage stupéfait de Bilbon. Il le fait juste pour le plaisir.

Thorin ouvrit la porte de sa limousine pour Bilbon avant de grimper à l'intérieur. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher son sourire alors qu'il regardait Bilbon observer l'intérieur en cuir d'un oeil émerveillé.

-J'aimerais vous revoir, Maître Sacquet, déclara Thorin une fois qu'ils furent garés devant l'appartement de Bilbon..

Sa voix était si grave et si profonde que Bilbon sentit un frisson traverser son corps.

-J... j'aimerais aussi. Je vais vous envoyer mon numéro de portable, répondit Bilbon en rougissant.

Son regard passait de Thorin aux sièges en cuir et, avant que Thorin ne réalise ce qui se passait, Bilbon se pencha vers lui et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut trop bref pour que Thorin puisse y répondre.

-M... merci d'avoir payé le déjeuner, bégaya Bilbon avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir avec précipitation de la voiture.

Thorin ne savait pas si Bilbon l'avait embrassé pour le remercier d'avoir payé le repas ou à cause d'une sorte d'obligation. Mais Thorin s'en moquait, il serait ravi de lui payer d'autres repas ou même de lui offrir des cadeaux si cela poussait à Bilbon à l'embrasser à nouveau.

En attendant, il pourrait planifier la cour qu'il comptait faire à Bilbon. Il allait choyer et gâter le petit être jusqu'à épuisement.


	4. Quatrième étape, laisser Daddy t'habiller

Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi il avait embrassé Thorin. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Peut-être que Thorin attendait quelque chose comme ça en guise de remerciement pour le repas ? C'était bien le but de ce rendez vous, non ? Bilbon devait être le doux petit Sugar Baby de Thorin et Thorin lui paierait des choses.

Bilbon s'était presque surpris lui-même, mais étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas, surtout si cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait manger une nourriture aussi délicieuse. C'était loin d'être une corvée, Thorin semblait assez agréable, et le fait qu'il soit scandaleusement sublime aidait pour beaucoup.

Lorsque Bilbon revint d'une horrible journée de travail où s'étaient mêlés des clients plus grossiers les uns que les autres et les sarcasmes acides de son patron, il fut accueilli par un Ori qui préparait le dîner avec un entrain inhabituel.

-J'imagine que tu as passé un bon moment ? devina Bilbon avec un sourire épuisé en s'effondrant sur leur canapé.

-C'était fantastique ! On s'est promenés toute la journée. Dwalin est si intelligent et je me sens tellement bien à ses côtés. Il m'a invité à dîner demain soir ! C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis heureux pour toi, dit sincèrement Bilbon en souriant.

-Et comment ça s'est passé avec Thorin ?

-Eh bien, il m'a raccompagné et m'a proposé un second rendez vous, répondit Bilbon avec un soupir fatigué. Et je lui ai dit que je lui enverrai mon numé... MERDE ! J'ai oublié !

Bilbon roula sur le canapé pour attraper son portable qui était posé sur la table basse. Il déverrouilla son portable et envoya un message à Thorin.

Il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'un nouveau message ne s'affiche sur l'écran de son téléphone.

**"Bilbon ? C'est Thorin, merci de m'avoir envoyé votre numéro. Je commençais à penser que vous aviez oublié."**

**"J'ai oublié de vous envoyer un message mais je m'en suis rappelé en rentrant du travail."** répondit rapidement Bilbon.

**"Ah oui ? Et comment c'était ?"**

Thorin voulait vraiment savoir comment se déroulait la journée de travail d'un barman ? Bilbon eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

**"Ennuyeux. J'ai eu à faire à des clients impolis mais mon patron a été particulièrement sadique aujourd'hui. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien par rapport à votre travail."**

**"Chaque métier a ses inconvénients."**

**"Voilà une réponse très diplomatique. Mais puisqu'on en parle, comment s'est passé votre journée, Thorin ?"**

**"En fait, j'ai pu bien avancer sans Dwalin pour m'interrompre toutes les cinq minutes. Je devrais envoyer un cadeau de remerciement à votre ami pour l'avoir distrait."**

**"Eh bien, vous pouvez toujours lui** **envoyer un nouvel ordinateur portable. Celui qu'il a est vieux et il y a plein de glace sous les touches. Ha ha ha."**

**"De la glace ?"**

**"Il laisse sans arrêt tomber de la nourriture sur son ordinateur, et surtout de la glace. Elle semble jaillir toute seule de sa cuillère."**

Il y eut une longue pause avant le prochain message et Bilbon avait commencé à croire que Thorin n'allait plus répondre.

**"Je ne travaille pas samedi et j'aimerais vous revoir."**

Bilbon sentit son visage le brûler face à toute l'attention que Thorin lui portait. C'était... intense.

**"J'en serais ravi."**

**"Bien, je viendrai vous chercher à 10h. Bonne nuit."**

On aurait presque dit qu'il s'agissait d'organiser une réunion d'affaires, ce qui fit sourire Bilbon en pensant que Thorin restait indéfectiblement formel, même pour les choses les plus simples de la vie.

**"Bonne nuit, Thorin."**

Thorin était allongé dans son lit, son portable au niveau des yeux alors qu'il lisait le message que Bilbon avait envoyé. Il répétait "Bonne nuit, Thorin." encore et encore dans sa tête, se demandant ce que cela ferait de l'entendre en personne, de sa voix douce s'échappant de ses délicieuses lèvres roses. Thorin gémit et sans s'en rendre compte, il desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur son portable qui lui tomba sur le nez. Il grogna à nouveau mais cette fois de douleur.

Il devait vraiment arrêter d'avoir ces petits moments de stupidité.

<<<>>>

Samedi, Bilbon se leva à 9h, se doucha du mieux qu'il put, étant donné que l'eau pouvait être brûlante un moment et glacée l'instant d'après. Puis il mit un jean noir tout simple et une chemise blanche qu'il boutonna entièrement. Il réussit à prendre un petit-déjeuner avec deux morceaux de pain grillé et un fond de boîte de céréales.

A exactement 10h, Bilbon reçut un message de Thorin qui disait :

**"Je vous attends dehors."**

Lorsque Bilbon vit Thorin, celui-çi était appuyé contre sa sublime limousine noire, vêtu d'un superbe costume bleu marine et une paire de lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. Bilbon se demanda si l'ensemble de sa garde-robe était uniquement composée de costumes haute couture.

Lorsque Thorin vit Bilbon, ses tendres boucles blondes rebondissaient légèrement à chacun de ses pas, un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil du matin gravé sur ses lèvres. Thorin ôta ses lunettes de soleil pour l'observer minutieusement. Il était magnifique, et c'était une véritable honte qu'il soit obligé de s'habiller avec des vêtements bon marché. Il allait devoir y remédier.

Il réussit à se convaincre que son désir de vouloir parer Bilbon des plus beaux vêtements était seulement pour la bonne cause, et pas à cause de ce fantasme où il habillerait Bilbon dans de la soie pour ensuite l'arracher de son souple petit corps.

Non, bien sûr que non.

-Bonjour, Thorin, salua brillamment Bilbon.

-Bonjour, salua à son tour Thorin avec une lueur de gaieté dans les yeux en ouvrant la portière de la limousine, faisant signe à Bilbon de monter dedans. Vous êtes prêt à partir ? Nous avons une longue journée de prévue.

-Oh ? Et qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda curieusement Bilbon.

-Vous verrez, répondit laconiquement Thorin en montant à son tour dans la voiture.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup les surprises. Mais je vais vous faire confiance.

-Bofur, emmène-nous à la Forêt Noire, indiqua Thorin avec un mystérieux sourire.

-Oui, Monsieur Durin, obéit Bofur en riant.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

<<<>>>

Bilbon regardait le paysage défiler devant la vitre, découvrant à nouveau la partie Est de la ville. Thorin était heureux de lui faire plaisir mais se décala sur son siège. La petite main de Bilbon était posée non loin de la sienne et il ne savait pas si oui ou non il pouvait la prendre.

Il décida de ne rien faire. Ce n'était que leur second rendez vous et ils n'avaient pas encore beaucoup parlé. La voiture s'arrêta devant à un feu rouge et Thorin put entamer la conversation.

-Vous voyez ce bâtiment là-bas ? montra Thorin du doigt. C'est mon building.

-Attendez, vous êtes le propriétaire de ce building ? s'écria Bilbon, bouche bée.

-Il a d'abord appartenu à mon grand-père, puis à mon père, et maintenant il est à moi, développa Thorin en sentant son coeur se gonfler de fierté face à la réaction de Bilbon. Je travaille au dernier étage.

-Seigneur, mais à quel point êtes-vous riche, Thorin ? murmura Bilbon, émerveillé.

Le fier sourire de Thorin s'élargit encore plus et il se dit à lui-même qu'il était assez riche pour l'enterrer sous des montagnes de diamants.

-Assez bien, finit-il par dire.

-En effet, marmonna Bilbon.

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le building et lorsque le feu passa au vert, la voiture continua à avancer. Il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il sentit le pouce de Thorin caresser doucement le dos de sa main. Mais rien d'autre ne se passa. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça lui aurait dérangé si quelque chose de plus se produisait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un magasin.

Bilbon sortit en premier de la voiture et vit un grand bâtiment en pierre blanche se dresser devant lui qui pouvait être décrit comme étant majestueux, élégant et carrément impressionnant. Des vêtements coûteux étaient exposés sur des mannequins dans les vitrines, des manteaux et des chemises qui semblaient tissés en soie d'araignée.

Thorin posa doucement sa main sur le dos de Bilbon et le poussa légèrement, l'exhortant à avancer. Bilbon trébucha un peu, sachant pertinemment que même ses belles chaussures ne l'aideraient pas à être à l'aise dans un endroit pareil.

La porte tinta joliment lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Thorin ouvrait la marche et se déplaçait avec autant d'assurance que si il habitait là.

-Thranduil, appela-t-il.

Une grande femme rousse se tenait devant un comptoir en marbre. Elle sourit à Bilbon avant de parler.

-Bienvenue à nouveau, Monsieur Durin. Je crains que Monsieur Vertefeuille ne soit au téléphone avec son mari, alors vous allez devoir attendre un certain temps.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour attendre, murmura Thorin avec humeur. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ramène ses fesses ici.

-Euh... Thorin ? intervint timidement Bilbon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Vous avez besoin d'un nouveau costume ?

-J'ai beaucoup de costumes, répondit dédaigneusement Thorin. Nous sommes là pour vous.

-Moi ? dit Bilbon en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et Thorin acquiesça.

-Il est clair que vous avez besoin de quelque chose de nouveau, continua Thorin en détournant les yeux pour cacher sa légère rougeur. Et... j'aimerais vous voir dans quelque chose que j'aurais choisi.

Avant que Bilbon puisse répondre, Thorin se glissa dans l'arrière-salle.

Bilbon rougit et se tortilla. Thorin n'était-il pas son Sugar Daddy, après tout ?

Thorin ressortit de la salle, accompagné d'un homme avec qui il était en train de parler et qui devait être le fameux Thranduil. Il avait la taille d'un mannequin et une cascade de cheveux blond argenté ainsi qu'une paire de sourcils particulièrement épais. Il portait une tenue indéniablement haute couture dans les tons blanc et argent qui pourrait laisser croire qu'il s'apprêtait à passer une séance photo.

-...Tu ne peux pas simplement apparaître à l'improviste et interrompre ma conversation, objecta Thranduil, outré.

-Comme si je me souciais de ta conversation. Tu es au travail, alors travaille un peu, merde ! répliqua immédiatement Thorin d'une humeur noire.

-Très bien, mais je te facturerai un supplément.

-Très bien. Bilbon, voici Thranduil, le propriétaire de cette boutique, présenta à contrecoeur Thorin.

-Ra... ravi de vous rencontrer, dit nerveusement Bilbon alors que l'homme bien plus grand que lui le regardait de haut en bas.

-Mon Dieu, vous êtes un être tout à fait minuscule. Minuscule mais mignon. Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda insidieusement Thranduil en tournant autour de Bilbon avec le regard foudroyant d'un chasseur fixant sa proie.

-Vingt-trois ans, répondit Bilbon en se raclant la gorge dans l'espoir que Thranduil ne décele pas l'angoisse qui le tenaillait.

-Oh Thorin chéri, tu m'as amené ton Sugar Baby ! Comme c'est mignon ! clama haut et fort Thranduil avec un large sourire, ses épais sourcils atteignant presque ses cheveux.

-Nous sommes venus ici pour les vêtements, rétorqua Thorin d'un ton agressif. Et si tu ne veux pas nous aider, alors on s'adressera à la concurrence.

-Ne sois pas si susceptible, Thorin. Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Je ne savais pas que tu deviendrais un jour un Sugar Daddy. Ça te convient parfaitement, ajouta Thranduil d'un rire moqueur avant de frapper dans ses mains pour se concentrer sur un Bilbon complètement gêné. Alors, vous êtes petit certes mais vous avez une taille fine et des rondeurs très harmonieuses. Seulement, tout cela est caché par cet horrible mélange de coton-polyester. Si vous passez du temps avec un Durin habillé par moi, vous devez avoir quelque chose de mieux. Mais d'abord, les mesures !

Il saisit le poignet de Bilbon et le tira vers une cabine d'essayage. Avant de le suivre, il se tourna vers Thorin et lui dit d'une voix suave :

-Sens-toi libre de choisir ce que tu veux pour ton petit Sugar Baby.

Thorin tenta tant bien que mal de dépasser sa rage en parcourant les étalages de vêtements, passant soigneusement au crible les échantillons.

-Il a l'air gentil, Monsieur Durin, nota doucement la jeune assistante.

Pour toute réponse, Thorin grommela dans sa barbe.

-Est-ce que Kili est au courant pour lui ?

Thorin se figea.

-Tauriel, je préfère ne pas parler de lui à ma famille pour le moment.

-Je ne lui dirai rien, promit la jeune femme en souriant. Mais si il le découvre et qu'il m'en fait part, je vous préviendrai.

-Merci, répondit Thorin en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Je me demande comment mon imbécile de neveu a pu séduire une perle comme toi.

-Il me fait rire, se contenta de dire Tauriel en haussant les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

Thorin avait choisi beaucoup de bleu, qu'il considérait comme étant sa couleur, et il voulait voir à quoi Bilbon ressemblerait dedans. Mais il prit également d'autres couleurs qui pourraient convenir aux cheveux et aux yeux de Bilbon, comme du doré, du jaune, du rouge et du vert. Il espérait seulement que Bilbon les aimerait. Si il ne les aimait pas, il pourrait toujours l'emmener à nouveau faire du shopping...

Thranduil ressortit et se dirigea vers Thorin.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?

Thorin grogna et remit une pile de ses choix. Thranduil les prit et étudia chaque vêtement, un par un.

-Hmm, je déteste dire ça mais tu as bon goût. Je vais avoir besoin de Tauriel pour les ajuster à sa taille. Mais je vais aussi ajouter des gilets, il sera tout à fait adorable dedans. Je ne veux pas passer à côté de cette occasion.

-Peu importe, donne-moi juste ces maudits vêtements.

-Toujours aussi charmant, n'est-ce pas Thorin.

Lorsque Bilbon finit par sortir de la cabine d'essayage, il était vêtu d'un gilet doré orné d'élégantes broderies sur une longue chemise blanche qui convenait parfaitement à ses douces boucles ensoleillées ainsi qu'un pantalon marron foncé qui lui allait parfaitement, mais d'ailleurs, tout lui allait parfaitement.

Thorin était soulagé que sa barbe lui permette de dissimuler ses rougeurs.

Bilbon se regarda dans le miroir et en resta bouche bée. Il avait l'impression de voir une personne totalement différente dans la glace et il se sentait lui-même différent dans ces vêtements. Les fils aériens des habits étaient si fins qu'il aurait cru être habillé de nuages.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il timidement à Thorin.

-Magnifique, assura Thorin en hochant légèrement la tête qui provoqua chez Bilbon un tendre petit rire.

Ils rejoignirent Thranduil. Thorin prit sa carte de crédit et annonça :

-On va prendre tout ce que j'ai choisi pour lui.

-Bien sûr, mes créations sont les meilleures qui soient, répliqua Thranduil avec un sourire béat. C'est impossible que tu puisses partir sans avoir au moins vidé la moitié du stock.

-Fais-moi payer pour que nous puissions enfin partir, grommela Thorin, excédé.

Thranduil se pavana jusqu'à la caisse enregistreuse et calcula le coût de la lourde pile de vêtements. Bilbon regarda bêtement ce qui se passait, il n'avait essayé qu'une seule tenue et Thorin allait payer tous ces habits sans même prendre la peine de se demander si tout ça était bien raisonnable ?

-Euh, je devrais aller me changer.

-Oh non, refusa fermement Thranduil. Personne ne sort de mon magasin dans ces chiffons dans lesquels vous êtes venu. Vous porterez ce que je vous ai donné et je vous interdis de porter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si il le faut, je viendrai chez vous pour les brûler.

Bilbon ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort, ses nouveaux vêtements lui allaient beaucoup mieux et ils étaient bien plus agréables.

Thorin rangea sa carte de crédit et la glissa dans la poche de son manteau. Il offrit un petit sourire à Bilbon et décida d'être un peu audacieux : il tendit son bras pour qu'ils puissent marcher comme un vrai couple. Ils sortirent ainsi, et Bilbon fut le seul assez poli pour les remercier et leur crier un rapide au revoir.

-Je connais un bon restaurant pas trop loin d'ici. Vous voulez y aller ? proposa Thorin avec un fringant sourire.

-Oh oui, accepta joyeusement Bilbon.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Thorin avait l'impression que son corps était en train de fondre au simple contact qu'ils partageaient avec Bilbon. Leurs bras enlacés, leurs épaules s'effleurant de temps à autre. C'était fantastique. Il remarqua le regard envieux d'un passant qui dévora des yeux la délicieuse petite créature qui s'accrochait à lui. Ce fut un véritable tremplin pour la fierté de Thorin qui, soit dit en passant, n'en avait guère besoin mais était tout de même bienvenu.

Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant et furent installés, Bilbon passa sa commande comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier repas. Cela ne dérangeait pas Thorin mais cela attisait sa curiosité.

-Vous ne devez pas manger souvent, vous avez l'air affamé.

Bilbon cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Oh si, je mange souvent, mais la seule nourriture que je peux me permettre est la moins chère ou a bientôt dépassé la date de fraîcheur. J'aime cuisiner mais les ingrédients sont trop chers. Mais quand je suis avec vous... eh bien... je sais que je peux manger de la bonne nourriture, avoua Bilbon en rougissant.

-Je suis heureux que vous appréciiez le temps que nous passons ensemble, déclara Thorin à la fois amusé et attendri.

-Oh oui, répondit vivement Bilbon en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Vous êtes un merveilleux... euh... fournisseur. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose en retour.

L'esprit de Thorin entra immédiatement en ébullition, imaginant Bilbon s'agitant comme son adorable petite ménagère, le saluant à la porte à quatre pattes, ne portant rien de plus qu'un tablier à froufrous.

-Vo... votre compagnie est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, réussit-il à balbutier. C'est difficile pour moi de maintenir une relation à cause de mes heures de travail et de mon caractère... En tout cas, c'est ce que dit ma soeur. Mais je veux garder ce que nous avons.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Bilbon en souriant. Je sais que ça peut paraître superficiel mais je crois que c'est la plus belle tenue que j'ai jamais porté.

-Il n'y aura plus que ça maintenant, promit sombrement Thorin. J'aime vous voir dans les vêtements que j'ai choisi.

Bilbon se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aimerait tellement être choyé.

-Voulez-vous voir mon appartement ? Après le repas, je veux dire.

-Oui, avec plaisir, répondit honnêtement Thorin.

<<<>>>

L'appartement de Bilbon était horrible. Il était propre et bien rangé, mais il était horrible ! Le climatiseur était cassé, le canapé était vieux et Thorin sentait un ressort lui rentrer désagréablement dans le dos. La cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger étaient réunis en une seule et même pièce qui était encore plus petite que la geôle d'un prisonnier. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

-Le loyer est cher dans une grande ville, expliqua Bilbon en s'asseyant à côté de Thorin. C'est le mieux qu'on puisse s'offrir.

Thorin jeta un coup d'oeil à Bilbon et craqua. Certes, il ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours et il y avait un million de façons pour que cela se retourne contre lui mais il s'entendit quand même dire :

-Je vais vous acheter un nouvel appartement.

-Quoi ? NON ! C'est trop, objecta Bilbon en reculant, stupéfié.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans un endroit pareil ! Tout cela doit changer ! Vous avez besoin d'une bonne maison avec de bons meubles. Ne vous en faites pas pour Ori, il peut encore vivre avec vous et je doute que Dwalin veuille qu'il reste dans ce trou à rat.

Thorin semblait au comble de l'indignation, ses narines vibraient et il semblait personnellement offensé par son appartement, ce qui poussa Bilbon à accepter. Si Thorin voulait lui acheter un nouvel appartement, alors pourquoi refuser ? Cela faisait partie de leur relation et Thorin voulait clairement dépenser son argent.

Tous les fantasmes qu'il avait nourris pour Bilbon s'étaient envolés à la vue du minuscule appartement de Bilbon. La luxure avait été remplacée par la rage. Il croisa les bras sur son torse. Bilbon lui sourit et posa doucement sa tête contre son biceps.

-Vos vêtements doivent être plus chers que toutes vos affaires réunies, marmonna Thorin.

-Vous avez probablement raison, murmura Bilbon. C'est un voisin qui nous a vendus ce canapé. Je suis sûr qu'il a été volé ou que c'est la preuve d'un crime quelconque.

Thorin bondit hors du canapé, horrifié, au grand amusement de Bilbon qui éclata de rire devant la mine mortifiée qu'arborait Thorin.

-Je plaisante, il appartenait à ma grand-mère.

-Très bien, déclara Thorin en plissant dangereusement les yeux. La prochaine fois qu'on mangera ensemble, on prendra seulement quelque chose à emporter.

-Nooon, gémit Bilbon. Vous êtes cruel, Thorin !


	5. Cinquième étape, s'occuper de Daddy

Thorin aimait passer du temps avec Bilbon mais il devait retourner travailler. Il était dans une période où les affaires se faisaient pressantes et Thorin réalisa qu'il n'aurait aucun moment de libre avant au moins quatre semaines et que, par conséquent, il n'aurait pas le temps de voir Bilbon. Il commençait même à envisager de déjeuner dans son bureau pour gagner le plus de temps possible. Il le dit à Bilbon. Bilbon comprenait et ne lui en tenait pas rancune, mais Thorin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se considérer comme un petit-ami inutile ou plutôt un Sugar Daddy. Quand il s'ennuyait, il faisait des recherches d'appartements sur Internet qui seraient à la fois assez proche de son travail et de Bilbon. Mais il ne lui avait rien offert d'autre à part une nouvelle garde-robe.

Tout cela revint d'un coup sur le tapis au moment où Dwalin entra dans son bureau et se vanta du nouvel ordinateur portable qu'il avait offert à Ori.

-Il avait l'air tellement heureux, raconta Dwalin en souriant fièrement. Je crois que je vais lui acheter une nouvelle télévision, celui qu'ils ont ne marche pas très bien.

-Hmm, grogna Thorin. Eh bien, j'aurais bien offert un nouvel ordinateur à Bilbon mais celui qu'il a est assez récent. Et il m'a dit qu'il ne regardait pas souvent la télé.

-Oh mais je voulais juste gâter un peu plus Ori. Etant donné que c'est moi qui paie la moitié de leur nouvel appartement.

Thorin leva les yeux de son ordinateur et les plissa lorsqu'il vit la lueur qui flottait dans le regard arrogant de Dwalin. Ça ressemblait bien trop à un défi pour que Thorin puisse l'ignorer.

-J'ai acheté Bilbon une toute nouvelle garde-robe, déclara Thorin.

-J'ai offert à Ori un nouveau smartphone et ce week-end, je vais l'emmener à l'Opéra.

-Je vais demander à Bilbon de m'accompagner lors de mon prochain voyage d'affaires.

-Je vais emmener Ori avec moi en vacances.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux penchés de plus en plus à chaque argument, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux. Aucun ne voulait se déclarer vaincu.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une guerre silencieuse éclata.

<<<>>>

Bilbon et Ori étaient assis ensemble sur leur vieux canapé imprimé fleur quand on frappa à la porte. Ils se regardèrent brièvement avant que Bilbon ne se lève pour aller répondre. Un homme en uniforme de livreur se tenait sur le palier, un presse-papiers et un stylo dans la main.

-Bilbon Sacquet ?

-Euh oui ? répondit lentement Bilbon.

-Une petite signature ici, demanda l'homme d'un ton bourru en lui remettant le presse-papiers.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Bilbon avec curiosité.

-Un réfrigérateur, informa simplement le livreur.

-Je... je n'ai pas commandé de réfrigérateur.

-Il a déjà été payé par un Monsieur... Durin, annonça le livreur en jetant un coup d'oeil sur sa fiche de livraison.

-Eh bien, allez-y, finit par dire Bilbon après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi.

Quatre autres hommes entrèrent avec un immense carton.

-On nous a dit de prendre l'ancien, ajouta l'homme avec le presse-papiers qui était resté avec Bilbon. Alors, vous devriez prendre ce que vous voulez garder.

Bilbon appela rapidement Ori pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Ils vidèrent le peu que contenait leur ancien réfrigérateur avant que les livreurs ne les débranchent et ne le soulevèrent. Le nouveau frigo était fait d'un métal noir brillant et était quatre fois plus grand que l'ancien. Il y avait même un compartiment pour faire des glaçons.

Les hommes portèrent l'ancien frigo et repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Bilbon et Ori inspectèrent prudemment le réfrigérateur, presque avec crainte.

-Il t'a envoyé un réfrigérateur ? demanda Ori.

-Il m'a envoyé un réfrigérateur, confirma Bilbon sans arriver à y croire. On m'a déjà offert des chocolats avant, mais c'est la première fois qu'un gars m'envoie de l'éléctro-ménager.

Ils entreposèrent leurs maigres aliments dans le spacieux réfrigérateur et retournèrent s'asseoir en essayant de ne pas penser à cet étrange cadeau.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a offert un nouveau réfrigérateur ? finit par demander Ori.

-Il est venu ici l'autre jour, et il a trouvé l'appartement tout à fait horrible, donc j'imagine qu'il veut améliorer ma condition... Tu sais, un moment, il a dit qu'il allait m'acheter un tout nouvel appartement ! raconta Bilbon en riant. Mais personne n'est assez fou pour faire une chose pareille !

Dix minutes plus tard, on frappa à nouveau. Bilbon se releva pour aller ouvrir et vit qu'il s'agissait des mêmes livreurs.

-Oh, rebonjour. Y a-t-il une erreur dans la livraison ?

-Non, nous sommes ici pour un certain Ori Rison, une livraison de la part d'un Monsieur Fundin.

-Très bien, comprit Bilbon avec un léger rire. Ori, c'est pour toi.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu livré ? questionna Ori en rejoignant son colocataire pour signer en faisant une petite blague. Un autre réfrigérateur ?

-Non, un micro-ondes, un mixeur et une machine à cappucino, répondit toujours aussi aimablement le livreur.

Et c'est ainsi que les livreurs revinrent dans leur appartement en prenant le vieux micro-ondes et en branchant les nouveaux appareils. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de mixeur et encore moins de machine à cappucino.

Quand les livreurs repartirent, les deux amis se tenaient bouche bée dans leur cuisine transfigurée par les quatre nouvelles machines qui contrastaient férocement dans leur minuscule appartement. Tout ce qu'ils avaient étaient soit achetés d'occasion soit vieux de plusieurs années.

-Ben... euh... tu veux un café ? proposa Ori après un long moment de silence.

-Euh oui, pourquoi pas, accepta Bilbon en se grattant la tête.

<<<>>>

Une semaine était passée depuis le réfrigérateur et les cadeaux n'avaient pas cessé. Bilbon et Ori connaissaient les livreurs par leurs noms, ils connaissaient le nom de leurs épouses et le nom de leurs enfants... Ça devenait ridicule.

Bilbon avait reçu un canapé alors Ori avait eu une télévision. Bilbon avait reçu un nouveau lit à baldaquin alors Ori avait eu le même avec de nouveaux oreillers. Bilbon avait reçu une nouvelle couette et des draps en coton égyptien, Ori recut donc les mêmes. Bilbon reçut une toute nouvelle bibliothèque et cinquante nouveaux livres et Ori une machine à écrire antique. A eux deux, ils avaient reçu de nouveaux tapis, des assiettes, des couverts, des tasses, des poêles, des casseroles, un bel ensemble à thé et assez de nourriture pour remplir intégralement leur nouveau réfrigérateur et leurs placards.

Tout ce temps, Bilbon pensait que Thorin était occupé à travailler, mais en fait, il faisait des achats en ligne et trouvaient de nouvelles choses à lui envoyer. Et vu les regards qu'il lui lançait, Dwalin faisait exactement la même chose pour Ori.

Au moment où la nouvelle table et les chaises arrivèrent, Bilbon décida de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Il décida d'aller voir Thorin, peu importe qu'il soit occupé ou pas. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête pour qu'il soit pris d'une course à l'achat pareille.

<<<>>>

Thorin était en train de chercher une nouvelle machine à laver sur son ordinateur lorsque son assistant, Nori, entra dans son bureau avec un sourire entendu.

-Un Monsieur Sacquet veut vous voir, monsieur.

Les yeux de Thorin s'élargirent lorsque Bilbon entra, vêtu de la veste bleue que Thorin avait choisi pour lui. Il déglutit nerveusement, ne sachant pas si il serait capable de se retenir de poser les mains sur cette délectable petite créature.

-Je suis navré de vous déranger.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien. Entrez et fermez la porte.

Bilbon fit ce qu'il lui dit avant de se diriger vers Thorin qui l'attira rapidement sur ses genoux. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était soudain si délicat et c'était parce qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact après des semaines de travail acharné. Bilbon ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

-Bilbon, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Thorin, ses mains se glissant inconsciemment sur sa fine taille.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois. Tout ce qu'il avait eu, c'était les quelques messages qu'ils s'envoyaient occasionnellement à titre de compensation.

-Je... euh..., je voulais vous parler des cadeaux, déclara Bilbon en rougissant.

-Vous ne les aimez pas ? interrogea Thorin, savourant le sentiment d'avoir Bilbon dans ses bras.

-Oh si, je les aime, admit Bilbon en se contorsionnant pour poser doucement ses doigts sur la barbe de Thorin en signe d'affection. Mais nous manquons d'espace pour tout. Et pour tout vous dire, ça me rend un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir des cuillères qui valent trois semaines de location.

Thorin acquiesça en réfléchissant. Bilbon n'aimait pas cette situation ? Il pensait avoir fait un excellent travail en donnant à Bilbon tout ce que son petit coeur pourrait désirer, mais, apparemment, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, mon coeur, et vous l'aurez.

Bilbon ne put contenir un sourire en voyant toute l'attention que Thorin lui portait derrière tous ces cadeaux. Il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Thorin et murmura :

-J'ai assez de choses pour le moment.

-Si vous le dites... mais je compte toujours vous offrir un nouvel appartement.

Bilbon éclata de rire en basculant légèrement sur les genoux de Thorin. C'est à ce moment que Dwalin entra dans son bureau sans frapper.

-Thorin, j'ai reçu le rapport financier... s'interrompit Dwalin en apercevant Bilbon dans les bras de Thorin et échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami, c'est là que Thorin sut qu'il avait gagné alors que Dwalin prit une voix grommelante. Ça ne fait rien. Je reviendrai plus tard.

-Oh mon Dieu ! gémit Bilbon, le visage adorablement rougi par l'embarras.

-Vous avez fait beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez. Je vous invite à dîner pour vous récompenser, annonça Thorin en embrassant les lèvres de Bilbon, profitant de leur douceur semblable à un pétale de fleur.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ! protesta Bilbon.

-Oh si ! Je vous expliquerai plus tard mais maintenant, je dois me remettre au travail, prévint Thorin en souriant.

-Oui, bien sûr ! bredouilla Bilbon en se levant des genoux de Thorin et en arrangeant ses vêtements. Je suis censé travaillé sur mon roman de toute façon.

Une fois Bilbon parti, Thorin soupira. Il aurait voulu passer tout son temps avec lui, il aurait voulu le tenir dans ses bras toute la journée et ne jamais le laisser partir. Ne pas être avec Bilbon le rendait irritable et tout à fait insupportable pour son entourage. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'une fois qu'il aurait terminé son travail, il pourrait voir son tendre petit Sugar Baby aux cheveux bouclés.

<<<>>>

-Comment ça, Thorin est malade ?

Dwalin était venu chercher Ori pour le déjeuner deux semaines après que Bilbon ait rendu visite à Thorin dans son bureau. Dwalin était assis avec Bilbon pendant qu'Ori se préparait et venait de dire à Bilbon l'état de son Sugar Daddy.

-Ouais, il a tellement travaillé qu'il a fini par avoir la fièvre. Je lui ai dit de se reposer un peu mais il voulait finir son travail le plus rapidement possible, l'imbécile.

-Quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ? demanda Bilbon, inquiet.

-Je vais le voir tous les jours mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est me grogner dessus, raconta Dwalin en se grattant machinalement le menton. D'habitude, sa soeur vient veiller sur lui mais elle est en croisière avec son mari. J'imagine qu'il doit se débrouiller tout seul.

-Ce n'est pas normal ! s'écria Bilbon d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'il l'aurait voulu et rougit de honte face à cet élan inattendu.

-Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le voir ? proposa Dwalin en haussant les épaules. Je sais qu'il aimerait vous voir vous, plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Si il n'y a personne d'autre, ajouta Bilbon en acquiesçant.

-J'ai une clé de son appartement, vous pouvez la prendre, offrit Dwalin en fouillant sa poche pour en sortir une clé qu'il jeta à Bilbon. Allez-y.

Bilbon prépara ses affaires et mit dans un sac des affaires dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Dwalin et Ori eurent la gentillesse de le déposer devant l'appartement de Thorin avant de partir déjeuner. Bilbon observait les alentours, intimidé par le luxueux complexe dans lequel vivait Thorin. Heureusement, il portait ses beaux vêtements sinon il aurait refusé de passer la porte.

Il salua le portier avec un hochement de tête, regarda le numéro de la clé et réalisa que Thorin habitait au dernier étage. Il se sentait nerveux dans l'ascenseur. Et si Thorin ne voulait pas le voir ? Etait-il convenable qu'il se pointe à l'improviste ? Avait-il franchi la limite ? Quelles que soient les réponses à ces questions, il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir parce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Il introduisit la clé dans la porte et ouvrit lentement. Il passa la tête dans la porte entrouverte avant d'entrer.

L'appartement de Thorin ressemblait à ceux qu'on voyait dans les films, la fenêtre avait la taille d'un mur et éclairait agréablement le lieu. La cuisine et le salon étaient clairement divisés entre le carrelage noir et brillant et la douce moquette couleur crème. Tous les meubles étaient noirs : les canapés en cuir, la table à manger, les chaises, le comptoir et même le réfrigérateur. L'endroit était très harmonieux mais cela manquait un peu de chaleur et de "vécu". On avait l'impression que cet appartement était rarement habité.

Mais il y avait aussi de belles comme l'étagère sur laquelle était accrochée une magnifique épée et les photos sur le mur.

Bilbon aurait voulu inspecter l'appartement plus minutieusement mais il devait en premier prendre soin d'un homme malade.

Il parcourut calmement la grande pièce et arriva dans un long couloir bordé de plusieurs portes. Il en choisit une et regarda à l'intérieur. Il fut accueilli par la vue d'un Thorin endormi dans un immense lit, recroquevillé dans un coin.

-Thorin ? C'est Bilbon, prévint doucement le jeune homme.

Thorin ouvrit les yeux, complètement groggy et gémit :

-Bilbon. J'suis mlade.

-Je sais, je sais. Je vais prendre soin de vous, d'accord ?

-J'ai soif, gémit une nouvelle fois Thorin.

Bilbon sourit et retroussa ses manches. Thorin pouvait être tellement attachant en étant si vulnérable. Il aimait constater que même en enlevant tout l'argent et les luxueux costumes de Thorin, il restait toujours un véritable ami.

Bilbon alla dans la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau pour Thorin. Il fit de son mieux pour aider Thorin à s'asseoir mais il était très lourd pour lui. Ce fut seulement lorsque Thorin réussit à s'asseoir que Bilbon remarqua qu'il était torse nu. Bilbon rougit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son impressionnante musculature couverte par une toison noire.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour tomber à ce point malade ? demanda Bilbon d'un ton incrédule en posant sa main sur le front enfiévré de Thorin.

-J'ai encore soif, grommela Thorin.

-Très bien, soupira Bilbon.

Il commença à faire couler un bain pour Thorin avant d'aller chercher encore à boire.

Thorin but quatre verres d'eau avant que Bilbon réussisse à le tirer hors du lit. Son pyjama et ses draps étaient humides de sueur, il devait les changer de toute urgence. Il l'aida en passant son petit bras autour de ses larges épaules et le mena vers la salle de bain.

-Entrez dans l'eau et je vais...

Bilbon s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase lorsque Thorin retira rapidement son pyjama. Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de Bilbon.

Thorin se tenait nu et fier, un sourire plein de délire sur le visage alors qu'il laissait Bilbon le regarder tout son soûl.

-Je suis tout à toi, bébé.

-Très bien. Maintenant, allez dans le bain, insista Bilbon, le visage rouge pivoine.

Thorin monta dans la baignoire et poussa un soupir de bonheur en sentant l'eau chaude enlacer son long corps enflammé.

Bilbon prit un moment pour que son coeur reprenne un rythme normal avant de prendre un gant et de se rapprocher de Thorin. Il plongea le gant dans l'eau et commença à lui laver le dos. Il y avait quelque chose de très érotique dans la façon dont Thorin continuait à gémir.

-Pourquoi avez-vous autant travaillé ? gronda Bilbon. Vous êtes adulte, vous devriez connaître vos limites et vous occuper de vous-même !

-Je voulais te voir, marmonna Thorin.

-Quoi ? Mais vous pouviez me voir n'importe quand, répliqua Bilbon.

-Naaaan, répondit Thorin. Je voulais passer toute une semaine avec toi... Et j'aurais pas pu si j'avais du travail.

-Je vois, grommela Bilbon. Crétin.

-Tu es très joli, tu sais ? nota Thorin en se prélassant dans son bain, la tête posée dans un coin de la baignoire, les yeux mi-clos. Je veux te prendre dans mes bras.

-Euh, merci, accepta Bilbon en déglutissant nerveusement, personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était "joli".

Bilbon lava Thorin du mieux qu'il put tandis que Thorin lui disait constamment "plus bas". Il réussit à partir assez longtemps pour changer les draps et choisir des vêtements propres.

Il sécha Thorin et l'habilla. Alors que Thorin était de nouveau couché, il se redressa et dit à Bilbon, le regard brumeux et suppliant :

-J'ai faim.

-Oui, bien sûr, rassura Bilbon en posant un baiser sur son front avant de retourner dans la cuisine rarement utilisée et rassembla tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Avec ce qu'il y avait, il pourrait facilement faire une bonne soupe. Une demi-heure plus tard, il revint dans la chambre avec un plateau sur lequel était posé un bol de soupe et un verre d'eau

-Vous devez tout manger, prévint Bilbon. Vous n'irez pas mieux si vous ne vous mangez pas convenablement.

À la grande joie de Bilbon, il n'eut pas besoin de lui donner la becquée. Il s'assit près de lui et lui tint compagnie. Thorin but d'un coup le verre d'eau avant de sombrer une fois de plus dans les bras de Morphée. Bilbon poussa un soupir de soulagement et le borda, tirant la couverture jusqu'au menton, et partit en éteignant les lumières.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps Thorin dormirait, mais Bilbon décida qu'il était préférable qu'il reste. Il prit un petit bol de soupe, accompagné de pain beurré, et mangea en silence. Thorin dormit toute la journée. Pendant ce temps, Bilbon lut un livre intéressant sur un dragon attaquant un royaume médiéval. Ce n'est qu'une fois le soleil couché et le ciel teinté d'un noir encre que Bilbon décida de se trouver un coin où dormir.

Il avait heureusement eu la prévoyance d'amener quelques vêtements de rechange. Il revêtit un pyjama bleu composé d'une chemise en mousseline et d'un long pantalon.

Il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de Thorin et remplit son verre d'eau au cas où Thorin se réveille en pleine nuit et ait besoin de boire un peu. Quand il revint dans la chambre pour poser le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, il sentit la main de Thorin se poser sur son poignet.

-R'ste av'c moi, marmonna-t-il à moitié endormi, les yeux à peine ouverts mais Bilbon accepta, assez ravi.

Il s'installa à côté de Thorin et nota avec plaisir que son matelas était aussi confortable qu'un nuage et que ses draps étaient chauds et douillets. Il fut pris par surprise lorsque Thorin se déplaça soudainement et le captura fermement dans ses bras. Il était désormais niché contre Thorin, maintenu par ses bras forts, prouvant que, même malade, il avait encore une sacrée force.

Bilbon poussa un léger soupir mais ne lutta pas. Il se tortilla un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve une position confortable et s'endormit dans l'étreinte fiévreuse mais puissante de Thorin.


	6. Sixième étape, faire bonne impression

Lorsque Thorin se réveilla, il se sentait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. La fièvre qui avait persisté avait maintenant disparu et il n'avait plus l'impression d'être en feu. Il avait agréablement chaud cependant, ou du moins, il sentait une agréable chaleur pressée contre sa poitrine. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux fatigués et fut accueilli par une tignasse de boucles blondes indomptables. Il fut presque surpris mais se souvint rapidement que Bilbon était venu et avait pris soin de lui.

Son doux petit compagnon était profondément endormi, et Thorin en profita pour le dévorer des yeux. Il fit doucement courir son doigt à travers les boucles emmêlées de Bilbon, admirant la sérénité qui berçait son angélique visage. Il aimerait se réveiller chaque matin avec un tel spectacle.

Soudain, Bilbon bâilla et, dans un moment de panique, Thorin retira vivement sa main mais ses doigts s'accrochèrent à un noeud, ce qui fit pousser à Bilbon un glapissement de douleur et de surprise. Il ouvrit les yeux et porta immédiatement une main sur sa tête endolorie.

-Ohhh Thorin ! grommela Bilbon. Il y a des façons plus agréables de réveiller quelqu'un, tu sais !

-Je suis désolé, c'est un accident, je te le jure ! promit Thorin en se répandant en excuses.

-Si tu voulais un petit déjeuner, tu n'avais qu'à me donner une tape sur l'épaule ou quelque chose de ce genre, râla Bilbon en faisant mine de descendre du lit mais Thorin le saisit par le poignet et le ramena vers lui dans une ferme étreinte.

-Je ne voulais pas, murmura Thorin en pressant ses lèvres contre les boucles qu'il avait tiré. Je te le promets. Je ne toucherais pas à un seul de tes cheveux.

-Eh bien, tu as échoué dans le sens littéral mais je te pardonne, répliqua Bilbon en se retournant pour lui sourire. Oh ! Quel impoli je fais ! Comme te sens-tu ce matin ? Tu devrais rester encore couché, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

-Tu ne trouveras pas grand-chose dans ma cuisine, déclara Thorin en maintenant Bilbon contre lui. Habituellement, je mange dehors. Alors, pourquoi ne pas aller quelque part pour prendre le petit déjeuner ?

-Je ne sais pas si il est bien sage que tu sortes, tu pourrais faire une rechute, protesta Bilbon. Je peux sortir nous prendre quelque chose...

-Laisse-moi t'emmener prendre un bon repas pour te remercier, insista Thorin d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

-Très bien, accepta Bilbon en soupirant. Tu as de la chance, j'ai pris quelques vêtements avec moi.

-Eh bien, si tu y allais sans vêtements, ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais, plaisanta Thorin, souriant à moitié avec un sourcil arqué.

Bilbon bafouilla et le frappa avec un oreiller avant de descendre du lit.

Ils finirent par se rendre dans un petit coin sympa non loin de l'appartement de Thorin et, contrairement à l'époque où Bilbon était entré dans le café de Bombur, il se sentait à l'aise dans cet endroit. C'était sans doute dû pour beaucoup aux vêtements qu'il portait mais également par la présence de Thorin à ses côtés qui, non seulement, était richement habillé mais qui ne se privait pas de se pavaner à son bras.

Le lieu était suffisamment rempli pour donner une atmosphère agréable mais pas au point que leurs commandes mettent des heures à arriver. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où se trouvaient les serveurs mais quelqu'un les appela avant qu'un membre du personnel puisse les accueillir.

-Thorin !

Le couple se retourna et Thorin aperçut Bard assis à une table avec un grand blond que Bilbon reconnut : c'était Thranduil.

-Salut Bard, répondit Thorin par souci de politesse, il ne voulait certainement pas engager la conversation de Thranduil mais Bard était un homme de confiance et un bon ami.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ton ami et toi ne vous joindriez pas à nous ? proposa alors Thranduil.

Thorin grogna dans sa barbe d'un ton moqueur et était sur le point de jeter une réplique acerbe mais fut devancé par son petit compagnon.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Bilbon avec un lumineux sourire et de grands yeux brillants auxquels Thorin ne pouvait jamais dire non.

-Oui, bien sûr, accepta Thorin à contrecoeur en poussant un soupir.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, Thorin fit de son mieux pour ignorer le sourire sarcastique de Thranduil. Bard et Bilbon, de leur côté, ne remarquèrent pas une seconde le regard plein d'étincelles et de dédain qu'échangeaient leurs bien-aimés partenaires.

-Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions, déclara Bard en tendant la main pour saluer Bilbon. Bard Batelier.

-Bilbon Sacquet. Vous êtes le partenaire de Thranduil ? interrogea Bilbon en lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

-Oui, en effet, répondit fièrement Bard. Thran m'a tout dit sur vous. Alors, vous êtes le petit ami de Thorin ?

-Oui, pour ainsi dire, avoua Bilbon en rougissant.

Thorin retint le sourire qui menaçait d'orner ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas sourire devant Thranduil : il penserait qu'il devenait faible.

Le serveur revint à ce moment-là et regarda une nouvelle fois la table. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas fou et qu'il y avait bien deux personnes de plus assises à cette table mais il sourit chaleureusement et leur demanda si ils avaient fait leur choix. Comme à son habitude, Bilbon fit une commande suffisante pour nourrir une armée, avant de s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes.

Bard et Thranduil semblaient n'attendre que ça pour se retrouver seuls avec Thorin.

-Alors, Thorin ? commença Thranduil. Est-ce qu'il t'appelle Daddy ?

Thorin faillit presque recracher son café, le visage tellement rouge que même sa barbe ne pouvait le dissimuler.

-Non, il ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Non pas que ça te regarde, de toute façon.

-Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de ta part, interrompit Bard. Lorsque Thranduil m'a parlé de ton petit arrangement, je suis presque tombé de ma chaise.

-C'était l'idée de Dwalin, grommela Thorin.

-Il est très mignon, c'est vrai, accorda Thranduil avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Mais dis-moi, tu as eu l'occasion de déflorer ton petit chéri ?

Cette fois, ça ne manqua pas : Thorin recracha son café.

-N... non, bien sûr que non ! balbutia Thorin en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Dommage, soupira Thranduil. Ça te ferait le plus grand bien, et ça te rendrait surtout plus aimable.

-Alors, écoute-moi bien, espèce de fils de...

-Me revoilà, intervint joyeusement Bilbon. Tout va bien, Thorin ?

-Euh oui, tout va bien, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge. J'espère que nos commandes vont bientôt arriver.

-Ah moi aussi ! Je meurs de faim.

La rage de Thorin disparut instantanément au moment où Bilbon vint à ses côtés et il tenta d'ignorer tant bien que mal le regard amusé de Thranduil.

-Alors, pourquoi prenez-vous votre petit déjeuner ici, tous les deux ? Vous n'avez pas une portée d'enfants à vous occuper ? questionna Thorin en se tournant bien vers Bard, et non pas vers Thranduil.

-C'est notre anniversaire, répondit tout de même Thranduil en souriant à Bard et en posant sa main sur celle de son mari. Nos enfants sont chez mes parents pour quelques jours.

-Votre anniversaire hein... Tu parles de votre mariage ou du jour où vous vous êtes réveillés nus dans le même lit ?

Bilbon rougit, Bard sourit dans sa tasse de café et Thranduil leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quel dommage que tu sois rentré dedans, ronchonna Thranduil.

-Attendez, coupa Bilbon. Pourquoi Thorin serait-il rentré dedans ?

-Bard, Dwalin et moi partagions un minuscule appartement et je suis rentré dedans parce qu'ils n'étaient pas "au lit" mais "sur le divan". Je suis rentré après avoir passé la nuit chez mes parents et j'ai été accueilli par le cul pâle de Thranduil.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure première impression, avoua Bilbon en faisant de son mieux pour cesser de rire.

-Il a eu l'audace de nous réveiller après ça ! Il nous a hurlés dessus et nous a dit qu'on avait la gueule de bois, raconta Thranduil, indigné. Et depuis, nous nous détestons.

-Vous avez souillé mon canapé ! rappela Thorin, tout aussi indigné.

-Ce canapé était déjà souillé, fit remarquer Bard.

Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce commentaire fit éclater de rire Thorin et Thranduil.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Notre immeuble était principalement composé d'universitaires et comme tu peux l'imaginer, il y avait de nombreuses fêtes. A l'étage en-dessous, il y avait un gars appelé Azog qu'on surnommait "le Profanateur", expliqua Thorin avec un sourire en se frottant le menton.

-Et pourquoi cela ? interrogea Bilbon, surpris.

-Chaque fois qu'il se rendait à une fête, il finissait par vomir, expliqua Bard. Personne ne l'invitait parce que, dès qu'il apparaissait, il se soûlait et se jetait ensuite sur quelque chose. Je suis convaincu qu'il le faisait exprès, parce qu'il descendait autant d'alcool que possible, vomissait et partait, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Dégoûtant ! s'écria Bilbon, horrifié.

-Ouais, et une nuit, il a jeté son dévolu sur mon canapé préféré. C'était un cadeau de mon grand-père, grommela Thorin.

-Même les coussins y sont passés, ajouta Bard avec un hochement de tête. On l'a nettoyé à sec à deux reprises mais on avait l'impression qu'il était toujours... sale.

-Et pourtant, tu as tout de même pensé que c'était un bon endroit pour notre premier moment intime ?! haleta Thranduil, outré.

-Chéri, on était tellement ivres que n'importe quelle surface aurait suffi, répliqua Bard en prenant les deux mains de Thranduil dans les siennes. Si j'avais su qu'un jour, tu serais mon époux et que nous aurions quatre merveilleux enfants, j'aurais fait en sorte de nous trouver une chambre avec vue sur la mer, du champagne et des bougies.

-Arrêtez ou je vais vomir, gémit Thorin.

-Attends un peu, je vois mon petit déjeuner arriver, prévint Bilbon en rebondissant d'enthousiasme sur son siège.

Le petit déjeuner fut très agréable, agrémenté d'une légère conversation qui aida grandement Bilbon qui était curieux de connaître les anecdotes qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient à l'université. Puis ils payèrent leurs parts et se séparèrent chaleureusement.

<<<>>>

Thorin et Bilbon descendirent la rue animée sans véritable destination en tête.

-C'était agréable, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Bilbon avec un sourire éclatant.

-C'est la seule fois où un repas avec Thranduil a été supportable, souffla Thorin.

-Il semble sympathique. On peut voir qu'il aime beaucoup Bard et leurs enfants. Peut-être que si vous vous étiez rencontrés dans de meilleures conditions, vous seriez amis.

Thorin réfléchit un instant et répondit :

-Non, je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait réussi à me taper sur le système.

-Au fait, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Bilbon en souriant. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

-C'est le cas. Je pense que la nourriture et la lumière du soleil m'ont fait le plus grand bien... Comment as-tu su que j'étais malade, d'ailleurs ? Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de message dans mon délire, j'espère.

-Non, c'est Dwalin qui me l'a dit. Il est venu chercher Ori et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que tu étais souffrant... Je me demande comment s'est passé leur rendez vous...

-On pourrait aller à ton appartement, proposa Thorin. J'aimerais voir ce que les nouveaux meubles donnent.

-Bonne idée, accepta Bilbon. Tu pourras voir à quel point tout cela était ridicule.

Ils prirent le taxi qui les emmena rapidement chez Bilbon et montèrent les escaliers. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Bilbon fit remarquer :

-Je crois que tu ne pourras plus m'offrir de cadeaux, il n'y a plus un seul centimètre de libre.

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un glousser puis chuchoter :

-Dwalin, arrête. Bilbon pourrait rentrer n'importe quand.

-Il est probablement occupé avec Thorin.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

-Allez, encore un tour sur le canapé que Thorin a acheté à Bilbon.

Thorin gémit et Bilbon vit rouge. Il ouvrit la porte en fracas et hurla :

-FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE MON CANAPE !!!

<<<>>>

-Je suis désolé Bilbon, s'excusa Ori, les yeux baissés, plein d'embarras.

-Moi pas, répliqua cyniquement Dwalin

Thorin et Bilbon étaient assis en face de leurs amis après que Bilbon leur ait prodigué un sévère sermon sur la bienséance et le respect pour les propriétés d'autrui.

-Ce n'est rien, souffla Bilbon, bien qu'il ne semblait guère le penser.

-Au moins, ils étaient habillés, consola Thorin.

-Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller, déclara Dwalin en embrassant Ori sur la joue avant de se lever. J'ai des fichiers à trier. Je t'appellerai ce soir.

-Très bien, répondit Ori avec un timide sourire.

Dwalin lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Thorin :

-Tu viens ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide étant donné que tu n'as rien pu faire pendant plusieurs jours.

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Thorin en se levant à son tour et se tourna maladroitement vers Bilbon. Merci encore d'avoir pris soin de moi. Je sais que je peux être un peu infernal quand je suis malade.

-Oh ! Pas de problème, assura Bilbon.

-Bon, je... je t'appelle.

<<<>>>

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies couché avec Ori ! s'écria Thorin.

-Je suis le seul à bien faire les choses, Thorin. Si tu traitais plus Bilbon comme un amant et moins comme une infirmière, tu en aurais peut-être autant.

-Je sais ! gémit Thorin. Mais ce n'est jamais le bon moment, même pour l'embrasser ! Et je crois que dans mon délire, je lui ai montré mon pénis.

-Eh ben, si il a pas rompu avec toi, ça veut dire qu'il doit te trouver bien équipé. Voilà une chose dont tu n'as pas à te soucier.

-Alors de vingt problèmes, j'en passe à dix-neuf.

-...T'aurais pas encore piqué l'iPod de Fili, toi ?

-...Il n'y a aucun mal à écouter la musique des jeunes.

-Ouais, et si tu te concentrais sur la façon dont tu vas courtiser ton tendre petit Bilbon au lieu de réciter de vieilles paroles de rap, proposa Dwalin en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, convint Thorin d'un ton plein de détermination.


	7. Septième étape, embrasser la famille de Daddy

Thorin avait un plan : il avait décidé de séduire Bilbon d'ici la fin de la semaine. Il avait tout prévu : il allait inviter Bilbon à venir déjeuner innocemment dans son bureau et à l'aide de son charme et de sa séduction innés, il convaincrait Bilbon à venir à un dîner romantique à la place. Une fois arrivés au dîner, il charmerait suffisamment Bilbon pour qu'il finisse dans son lit. Il allumerait des bougies, ouvrirait les meilleures bouteilles de champagne et ornerait son appartement de roses rouges. Si à la fin de ce dîner, Bilbon ne lui tombait pas dans les bras alors qu'il serait au summum de son sex-appeal, alors il serait clair qu'il ne convenait pas à Bilbon. Il avait décidé de rester au bureau au début parce qu'il savait qu'il avait l'air cool et sexy au possible au travail et il était impensable que Bilbon ne soit pas sous son charme à ce moment-là. Il était dans son élément, là où il contrôlait tout, là où il était le plus puissant !

Il envoya un message à Bilbon pour l'inviter à déjeuner dans une tentative de paraître aussi décontracté que possible. Bilbon accepta, ce qui signifiait que la première partie du plan de Thorin avait marché.

Le jour dit, il choisit de porter un costume en soie noire toujours aussi classique avec une cravate et une paire de chaussures en cuir italien. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment nappés sur son dos et tailla sa barbe pour qu'elle accroisse sa virilité sans avoir l'air négligée. Après que Bilbon l'ait vu malade, il voulait désespérément rappeler à son jeune ami qu'il était réellement beau.

Lorsque Thorin entra dans son bureau ce matin, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il respirait la confiance en soi. La plupart furent un peu effrayés, hormis Dwalin et Bard, qui étaient grandement amusés par ce Thorin auquel ils n'étaient pas habitués.

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce sourire ? D'habitude, tu es de mauvaise humeur le matin, s'informa Dwalin avec un sourire en coin.

-Je déjeune avec Bilbon aujourd'hui, si tu veux tout savoir. répondit doucement Thorin.

-Oh ! Moi, je déjeune avec mon fils aujourd'hui ! gazouilla joyeusement Bard.

-Lequel ? questionna Dwalin, ignorant la mine de plus en plus grincheuse de Thorin.

-Legolas, il rentre bientôt à l'université, alors je veux passer du temps avec lui.

-Il va à Erebor Université comme nous ?

-Oui, il est...

-Les gars ! coupa vivement Thorin. Ça ne concerne en rien le déjeuner. C'est un prétexte pour me rapprocher de Bilbon.

-Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu vas être merveilleux, promit Bard en souriant.

Thorin grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de se rendre dans son bureau et cria avant de claquer la porte :

-Que personne ne vienne me déranger.

Thorin ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait travaillé, peut-être trois heures, mais il fut obligé de s'arrêter lorsqu'un vacarme venant de l'extérieur vint le gêner. Il envisageait sérieusement de réserver un étage rien que pour lui, loin des crétins qui l'entouraient perpétuellement. Il sortit et vit son neveu, Fili, parler et rire avec Dwalin qui semblait s'être arrêté au beau milieu de quelque chose, vu qu'il avait des fichiers dans la main.

-Fili, accueillit froidement Thorin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Fili, le fils de sa petite sœur, et héritier actuel de sa place et de sa fortune à Durin Industries, se tourna vers lui, un large sourire éclairant son visage barbu, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant négligemment en une lâche queue de cheval.

-Mon oncle, quel genre d'accueil est-ce là pour ton neveu bien-aimé ? Je viens juste te faire un petit coucou.

-Depuis quand es-tu mon neveu bien-aimé ? répliqua Thorin d'un ton moqueur. Je sais que tu es là pour une très bonne raison, tu ne mets jamais les pieds ici quand tu es en vacances, encore moins quand ta rentrée à l'université se fait imminente. Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Oncle Thorin, tu me blesses ! protesta Fili en feignant un soupir de douleur. Pour quelle raison serais-je ici si ce n'était pas pour voir mon bien-aimé parrain ?

Thorin plissa les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la véritable raison de la présence de son neveu venait juste de sortir de l'ascenseur.

Legolas, le premier enfant de Bard et de Thranduil, était grand, maigre, et tout aussi blond et beau que Thranduil. Ses longs cheveux étaient coiffés en une soigneuse queue de cheval, bien plus travaillée que celle de Fili, rehaussant son cou mince et ses pommettes hautes. Il portait un jean slim vert feuille et une veste d'équitation légèrement plus foncée ainsi qu'une écharpe noire et des cuissardes d'équitation. Il s'habillait toujours comme un top model. Les chiens ne font pas des chats, c'était le portrait craché de Thranduil.

Thorin voyait très nettement Fili, pratiquement en train de baver pour lui, comme un étalon pourrait convoiter une licorne. Fili se moquait éperdument que Legolas le prenne tout le temps de haut et le toise d'un regard froid et méprisant. Il se précipita vers lui pour l'aborder.

-Salut Legs, c'est drôle de te voir ici, salua Fili en laissant son regard glisser lentement le long du corps du blondinet, le jaugeant d'un oeil appréciateur.

-Fili. J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais là, répondit Legolas d'un ton catégorique.

-C'est peut-être le destin ? supposa Fili avec un sourire charmeur.

-Ou peut-être que tu es encore en train de me suivre, répliqua Legolas en passant son chemin, le sourire de Fili n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il vit Thorin et Dwalin et les salua poliment, ses bonnes manières le poussant à se reprendre et se rendit dans le bureau de son père.

-Il te déteste toujours autant, devina Dwalin en souriant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas tomber ?

-On ne renonce jamais au véritable amour, Maître Dwalin, expliqua Fili en secouant la tête.

Thorin jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit qu'il restait peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Bilbon. Fili ne pouvait pas rester dans les parages sinon il ruinerait ses plans : qui sait quelles horreurs il pourrait dire ! Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à présenter Bilbon à sa famille, en fait, il préférerait largement que son tendre petit ami ne rencontre jamais les redoutables membres de la famille des Durin.

-Puisque Legolas t'a une nouvelle fois rembarré, tu devrais aller profiter de tes derniers jours de vacances, conseilla Thorin d'un ton arrogant et insistant.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée car ça allait pousser Fili à lui demander pourquoi il voulait autant qu'il parte.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux autant que je parte ? demanda Fili en haussant un sourcil. D'habitude, quand je viens ici, tu m'apprends une ou deux choses pour devenir un homme d'affaires compétent... Tu caches quelque chose !

-Pas du tout ! hurla Thorin, au grand désarroi de tous, y compris de lui-même.

-D'accord, accepta Fili avec un sourire espiègle. Et je suis sûr que maman te croira aussi quand je lui dirai que tu caches quelque chose.

-Ne. Dis. Rien. A. Ta. Mère. articula Thorin en serrant les dents.

-Je ne lui dirai rien si tu me dis ce que tu caches, fit chanter Fili en souriant largement.

Thorin poussa un soupir. Il préférait le dire à Fili plutôt qu'à Dis, même si Fili n'était qu'un petit emmerdeur.

-J'attends quelqu'un à déjeuner.

-Qui ? pressa Fili. Un petit ami ?

-Oui, répondit Thorin en grinçant les dents.

Le sourire de Fili s'élargit encore plus. Thorin devinait sans peine que Fili éclaterait en de bruyantes félicitations et questions indiscrètes si ils se trouvaient dans un cadre plus privé.

-Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu peux partir, suggéra Thorin dans un grognement.

-Ohhh mais mon oncle, je veux le voir ! Est-ce que c'est un vieux grincheux comme toi ? taquina Fili.

Thorin mourait d'envie de se vanter de son jeune et bel amant mais il se retint, sachant que la seule chose qu'il y gagnerait, ce serait un flot interminable de railleries sur le fait qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un ayant près de la moitié de son âge. Seigneur, il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si sa famille apprenait la façon dont il avait rencontré Bilbon.

-Pars immédiatement, Fili, insista Thorin d'un ton presque suppliant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout est si compliqué avec toi ?

-C'est encore mieux que si ça avait été Kili, fit remarquer Fili en riant. Il le dirait à tout le monde au bout de cinq secondes. Moi, au moins, je sais garder un secret.

-Pour combien de temps, je me le demande, répliqua Thorin en marmonnant.

Fili semblait sur le point de partir sans plus d'histoire, mais quand Bard et Legolas sortirent du bureau du chef de service, l'esprit de Fili n'était plus à partir mais à essayer de se rapprocher du blond qu'il convoitait tant.

-Legs ! Monsieur Batelier, pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à mon oncle et moi pour le déjeuner ?

A ces mots, le visage de Thorin blêmit brusquement.

-Je pensais que Thorin déjeunait avec quelqu'un d'autre, nota Bard, surpris.

-Je suis..., commença Thorin.

-Bien sûr que non ! coupa Fili. Il m'a demandé de se joindre à lui, et ce serait beaucoup plus amusant si vous veniez avec nous.

-Très bien, accepta Legolas en soupirant sans demander leur avis à Bard ou à Thorin.

Bard se contenta de sourire, car il connaissait l'esprit de son fils mieux qu'il le croyait et il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser Fili encore très longtemps. Mais Thorin, de son côté, bouillonnait de rage. Il ne pouvait pas annuler l'invitation. Il ne pourrait pas avoir autant d'égards en présence de son neveu, et il n'était pas non plus ravi que Bard et Legolas soient de la fête.

Bard lui jeta un regard d'excuse quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Thorin. Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, à moins que lui et Bilbon ne s'échappent pendant que personne ne regardait.

Comment allait-il dire à Bilbon que leur rendez vous intime était devenu une fiesta de groupe ? Il l'ignorait et n'eut pas le temps de trouver une solution. L'ascenseur sonna et Bilbon entra dans son champ de vision.

-Il est là, marmonna Thorin.

Fili se figea à la vue du petit ami de son oncle et murmura :

-Il n'est pas vieux...

Plutôt que de rester et d'écouter son neveu, Thorin se dirigea vers Bilbon et le salua rapidement en posant un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de dire à voix basse :

-Bilbon, je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais mon neveu est ici et...

-Alors, c'est vous qui vous êtes entiché de mon oncle, interrompit Fili avec un sourire éclatant en tendant la main. Je m'appelle Fili.

-Oh, eh bien, je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet. C'est la première que je rencontre un membre de la famille de Thorin, avoua Bilbon avec un doux sourire en lui serrant la main.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne vous a pas présenté plus tôt, vous êtes adorable !

Thorin manqua de mettre une claque sur la tête de Fili mais il se retint pour l'amour de Bilbon.

-Eh bien, euh... je vous remercie, répondit Bilbon, visiblement confus.

Thorin emprisonna le fin poignet de Bilbon dans une douce étreinte et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

-On va prendre une table, aboya-t-il en les fourrant tous deux dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes en acier se refermèrent, Thorin laissa échapper un soupir trop longtemps refoulé avant d'encercler la taille de Bilbon de ses bras.

-Tu dois pardonner mon neveu, il est venu à l'improviste et a invité Bard à notre déjeuner.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Bilbon en riant. Il est juste un peu curieux. Bien que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a invité Bard.

-Tu as vu le grand blond debout à côté de lui ? C'est le fils aîné Bard et Thranduil, Legolas. Fili lui court après depuis la maternelle. Mais il lui a fait une horrible première impression et depuis, Legolas le déteste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? interrogea Bilbon, curieux.

-Il a poussé Legolas dans la boue pour voir si il ressentait quelque chose. Thranduil était livide, il m'a fait payé le nettoyage à sec, à l'époque. Non mais franchement, qui habille un enfant de cinq ans en Armani ? raconta Thorin tandis que Bilbon éclatait de rire.

-C'est assez drôle, avoua Bilbon en se glissant hors de l'étreinte de Thorin pour prendre sa main à la plce. Ne t'inquiète pas tant, je sais comment peuvent être les familles.

Durin Industries avait un restaurant pourvu de tous les équipements possibles au rez-de-chaussée, à la disposition de tous les employés. Le père de Thorin en avait été le pionnier pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller très loin pour pouvoir manger. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle de nombreuses personnes voulaient travailler pour Thorin, parce que la nourriture y était fabuleuse et il ne payait pas les employés au rabais. Thorin allait y manger de temps en temps mais la plupart du temps, il commandait quelque chose à livrer. Il s'y rendait en fait très rarement.

Ils trouvèrent une table pour cinq et s'installèrent en attendant que les autres arrivent. Thorin fit de son mieux pour avertir Bilbon sur le genre de questions qu'on allait probablement lui poser et le supplia de ne pas le juger par sa famille.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par le reste de la troupe. Fili se précipita pour pouvoir tirer une chaise à Legolas, chaise qui fut prise par Bard qui lui lança un regard suave. Car Bard était très protecteur avec ses enfants, et même si il savait que Legolas était également attiré par Fili, il voulait faire comprendre à ce dernier qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses se précipiter entre son fils et lui.

Thorin sourit en voyant le regard un peu effrayé sur le visage de Fili alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Bard. Mais il se reprit rapidement :

-Alors, Monsieur Sacquet, que faites-vous ?

Thorin grommela quelque chose à propos de l'indiscrétion de son neveu mais Bilbon répondit volontiers :

-Je suis écrivain. Ou du moins j'essaye de l'être. En ce moment, je travaille dans un café.

-Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? demanda immédiatement Fili.

C'était exactement la question que Thorin appréhendait le plus. Il attendit la réponse de Bilbon.

-Eh bien, nous euh...

-Puis-je prendre votre commande ? interrompit le serveur avec un sourire tandis que Thorin le remerciait intérieurement d'être intervenu.

Ils commandèrent rapidement et Thorin décida d'embrayer pour changer de sujet avant que Fili n'ait l'idée d'insister.

-Alors Legolas, Bard m'a dit que tu allais à Erebor Université ?

-Oui, acquiesça Legolas en souriant poliment. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

-Je suis sûr qu'Erebor Université va vous plaire, gazouilla Bilbon. J'ai sérieusement envisagé de prendre un autre cours, rien que pour rester à l'université un peu plus longtemps.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire mais je ne regrette pas cette partie de ma vie où je vivais dans ce petit appartement miteux avec Thorin et Dwalin, avoua Bard en riant légèrement alors que Thorin souriait. Au moins, Legolas n'aura pas ce genre de problème, nous lui avons réservé un dortoir privé.

-Heureusement, souffla Legolas. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour vivre avec un colocataire désagréable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Legs, je serai là pour te tenir compagnie, rappela Fili avec un sourire séducteur.

-Quelque part, j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire qu'un mauvais colocataire, rétorqua Legolas d'une voix douce.

-Tu me veux, Legs, plus tôt tu l'accepteras, plus tôt on pourra aller de l'avant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, feignit Legolas qui, à la grande surprise de tous, y compris de Fili, se mit à rougir.

-A... alors Fili, j'imagine que vous allez aussi à Erebor Université ? devina Bilbon pour tenter de briser la tension qui s'était instaurée.

-Ouep, confirma Fili, un peu plus gai. Ecole de commerce comme mon oncle.

-Et votre frère ?

-Kili veut devenir photographe comme oncle Frérin. Il va s'inscrire à tous les cours artistiques. Il a eu raison car il n'y en a qu'un qui pourrait prendre la tête de Durin Industries.

-Je ne savais pas que ton frère était photographe, déclara Bilbon en se tournant vers Thorin.

-Frérin fait ce qu'il veut, la photographie est sa principale source de chômage, ainsi que la poterie, la peinture et la poésie. En ce moment, il se promène en Egypte avec sa dernière petite amie à essayer de comprendre "comment les pyramides ont été construites", du moins c'est ce qu'il dit, grommela Thorin, ce qui fit rire Bilbon, et qui rendit immédiatement Thorin heureux.

-Et ta soeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ? questionna Bilbon.

-Ma mère est géniale ! s'exclama Fili en ajoutant. Mais terrifiante. Elle finance des organismes de bienfaisance et des galeries d'art. Notre père en profite pour exposer ses peintures.

-Mon père était bouleversé le jour où elle est rentrée à la maison pour lui annoncer qu'elle voulait se marier avec un artiste, narra Thorin. Une fois Fili et Kili nés, il a fini par accepter son mari.

-Le père de Thranduil n'a pas très tendre avec moi non plus, intervint Bard. Je crois que ses mots à mon sujet étaient "trop commun pour les gens de notre classe". Thranduil était furieux bien sûr et il était d'autant plus déterminé à sortir avec moi.

-Ça lui ressemble bien, convint Legolas en souriant.

-Comment comptes-tu passer tes derniers jours de vacances ? questionna Bard à son fils. Maintenant que tu as fait tes valises, tu n'as plus grand chose à faire.

-Kili, Tauriel et moi, on va dans un club vendredi. Tu devrais venir, invita Fili.

-Peut-être le ferai-je, se contenta de dire Legolas avec nonchalance.

A la grande stupéfaction de Thorin, la conversation vira d'un coup vers sa relation avec Bilbon. Ils réussirent à prendre leur repas sans mentionner le site de "SugarDaddiesErebor" et personne ne releva le fait que Bilbon portait des vêtements hors de prix pour le salaire d'un barman. Et quand ils se quittèrent, Thorin eut le pressentiment que quelqu'un allait remettre ça sur le tapis.

-J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer Bilbon, salua Fili avec un sourire en lui serrant la main.

Il se tourna vers son oncle pour l'embrasser et alors que leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre, il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Thorin :

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais un voleur de berceau, mon oncle. Prends bien soin de ton petit chéri.

Il se recula avec un sourire narquois et Thorin sentit son visage rougir d'embarras. Bilbon vit son inconfort et l'embrassa sur la joue :

-Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, pas vrai ?

-J'imagine que non, marmonna Thorin. Mais je préfère éviter que ça se reproduise. Que dirais-tu si on dînait à la place ? Ce vendredi ?

-Ok pour vendredi, accepta Bilbon. Je te reverrai ce jour-là.

<<<>>>

Bon, le déjeuner ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme il l'avait prévu mais Bilbon venait toujours dîner donc, d'une certaine façon, son plan avait marché. Thorin avait décidé de préparer un délicieux repas pour que son petit amour puisse en profiter et pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Les talents culinaires de Thorin n'allaient pas au-delà d'un poulet rôti accompagné de légumes, mais l'amour lui donnait des ailes ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il avait choisi de miser sur le romantisme : les bougies étaient un classique alors il en avait acheté une douzaine parfumées à la vanille et les disposa artistiquement dans toute la pièce.

La prochaine étape était de s'apprêter lui-même. Il prit un peu d'eau de Cologne et renonça à porter un costume cette fois-çi, préférant mettre un pantalon noir tout simple et une chemise bleu marine qui se révélait être le meilleur choix si lui et Bilbon finissaient par se précipiter dans sa chambre dans un accès de passion. Il ne voulait pas que des vêtements viennent entraver leur plaisir.

Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Bilbon, Thorin remarqua que quelque chose le gênait un tantinet mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que c'était. Il vérifia la nourriture, et c'était parfait. Il vérifia son apparence, et il était beau. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il inspira bruyamment et finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait des bougies. Elles étaient allumées depuis près d'une heure et tout son appartement embaumait l'extrait de vanille. Pris de panique, il courut dans tout l'appartement pour éteindre toutes les bougies et ouvrit toutes les fenêtres pour chasser l'odeur sucrée avant que Bilbon n'arrive.

Mais tout cela ne servit à rien, car c'est à ce moment que la sonnette résonna, informant que Bilbon attendait qu'il lui ouvre la porte.

Thorin gémit intérieurement à l'idée de laisser Bilbon entrer dans son appartement alors qu'il sentait la crème glacée fondue mais il ne pouvait pas le faire poireauter toute la nuit. Il ravala sa fierté et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

Bilbon le salua avec un baiser et le suivit en souriant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? questionna-t-il avec gaieté avant de s'arrêter pour reconnaître l'odeur qui imprégnait la pièce. Un pudding à la vanille ? Des petits biscuits à la vanille ? Quelque chose à la vanille en tout cas.

-Du poulet rôti, répondit timidement Thorin.

-Oh, s'exclama Bilbon, surpris.

-J'ai euh... allumé trop de bougies parfumées et... donc... tu peux comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Thorin avait l'impression d'avoir gâché la soirée avant même qu'elle ait commencé mais le rire aérien de Bilbon le fit rapidement changer d'avis. Des larmes de joie bordèrent les yeux de Bilbon alors qu'il riait de bonheur et posait sa tête contre le torse de Thorin.

-Oh, c'est... c'est tellement mignon, trouva Bilbon en continuant à rire aux éclats avant de se calmer un peu. Ohhh Thorin, tu es l'homme le plus doux que je connaisse.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre, dit doucement Thorin avec un petit sourire. Maintenant, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous asseoir dans mon appartement parfumé et manger le repas sous-qualifié que je t'ai préparé.

-Allons-y.

Le repas de Thorin n'était pas si mal, Bilbon mangeait avec le même appétit que d'habitude et le vin coulait à flots des deux côtés. Alors qu'ils riaient et bavardaient ensemble, Thorin avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rendez vous normal entre deux personnes qui se sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre.

Après avoir fini de manger, Thorin et Bilbon se nichèrent dans le canapé, leurs verres de vin oubliés sur la table basse alors que Bilbon s'asseyait sur les genoux de Thorin.

Leurs lèvres furent pressées ensemble dans une lente agonie. Bilbon sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir lorsque les mains de Thorin se posèrent sur lui comme il l'avait rêvé, ses lèvres avaient un goût si agréable. Leurs petits baisers et leurs légères caresses n'étaient rien comparé à ça. Thorin fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses dodues et rebondies de Bilbon, ce qui leur fit pousser à tous deux un long gémissement. Les mains de Bilbon prirent appui sur les épaules de Thorin alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus sensuel.

-Mmm... Thorin, gémit Bilbon.

-Bilbon, c'est si bon, gronda Thorin d'une voix vibrante.

Une de ses mains remonta lentement sous la chemise de Bilbon pour caresser sa peau douce et chaude qui était si tentante qu'il ne savait pas si il pourrait tenir encore bien longtemps.

Et peut-être qu'il aurait pu avoir plus, mais le destin avait décidé que, ce soir, ce ne serait pas sa nuit.

Le bruit d'une clé déverrouillant la serrure attira l'attention de Thorin loin de l'agréable et impatient petit corps qui ne faisait qu'exacerber ses désirs.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser deux corps enlacés entrer en trébuchant dans l'appartement. Thorin et Bilbon restèrent bouche bée face à Fili et Legolas qui piaffaient d'impatience et se tâtonnaient maladroitement en s'embrassant violemment dans un vigoureux mélange de bouches, de lèvres et de dents.

Si Thorin n'avait pas été aussi stupéfait, il leur aurait hurlé dessus à s'en casser les cordes vocales jusqu'à ce que leurs visages virent au bleu mais même lui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

-Oh Fili, gémit Legolas. Emmène-moi.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Fili.

Sans remarquer les deux silhouettes éberluées assises sur le canapé, Fili et Legolas se rendirent tant bien que mal dans la chambre d'amis avant de claquer la porte. Mais le spectacle ne s'arrêta pas là.

A la grande horreur de Thorin et dev ant un Bilbon mortifié, une symphonie de gémissements, de râles, de grognements et de jurons résonna, ornée de bruissements de vêtements malmenés et du bruit familier d'une lampe tombée par terre.

-Je voulais ça depuis si longtemps !

-Moi aussi !

-Dépêche-toi, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps !

Thorin se leva, prit à toute vitesse ses clés et dit à Bilbon :

-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de partir.

Ils se rendirent dans l'appartement de Bilbon et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il étaient bien trop fatigués et mal à l'aise pour aller plus loin. Ils se couchèrent simplement dans le lit de Bilbon et s'endormirent.

Thorin pourrait tuer son neveu demain matin.


	8. Huitième étape, laisser Daddy te garder près de lui

Peut-être était-ce grâce au matelas que Thorin avait acheté pour Bilbon, ou les draps et les oreillers... Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il avait un petit corps chaud et aimant lové contre lui, mais c'est la première fois que Thorin dormait si bien et il devait déjà se lever pour partir.

Les yeux fatigués de Thorin clignèrent plusieurs fois pour s'adapter au peu de lumière qu'offrait le ciel matinal. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il était 7h. Il se réveillait toujours trop tôt.

Il sentit Bilbon remuer, leurs peaux nues se frottant agréablement l'une contre l'autre. Dans ses souvenirs, ils n'avaient fait que dormir, leurs corps partageant un simple contact qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup tous les deux. Mais ce n'était pas allé au-delà de quelques câlins.

Thorin était un peu déçu, (mais pas en colère) de ne pas encore avoir eu Bilbon, mais il savait que lorsqu'ils finiraient par y arriver, ils seraient d'autant plus impatients.

La seule chose pour laquelle Thorin était en colère était le fait que son neveu avait proprement gâché sa soirée. Il avait confié une clé de son appartement à Dis et à Dwalin juste au cas où, et il semblerait que Fili en avait profité pour ramener sa conquête chez lui. Qui sait depuis combien de temps cela durait ! Thorin devait régulièrement faire des voyages d'affaires, et si Fili avait accès à la clé, alors... il aurait sans doute besoin de jeter le lit de sa chambre d'amis.

-Bonjour, murmura Bilbon.

Les pensées meurtrières de Thorin s'évanouirent subitement au son de la douce voix de son amour. Les yeux de Bilbon étaient à peine ouverts et ses boucles dorées étaient en bataille et pourtant, il semblait tout à fait ravi.

-Bonjour, beauté, répondit Thorin avec un sourire.

Bilbon lui sourit doucement en battant des cils comme un personnage de dessin animé avant d'avouer d'une voix tendre :

-Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché hier. J'aurais bien voulu... aller un peu plus loin.

-Et c'est ce qui arrivera, promit Thorin en sentant son coeur marteler sa poitrine et sa bouche s'assécher. J'aimerais t'avoir maintenant, si je pouvais.

-J'aimerais aussi, dit Bilbon dans un soupir en passant son doigt de haut en bas sur le torse musclé de son amant. Mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut. Je n'ai jamais, tu sais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura doucement Thorin en l'embrassant sur le front. Je veux faire ça correctement, avec tout le romantisme et le cocooning dont tu puisses rêver et que tu mérites tant.

-Alors, quelle activité romantique allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Bilbon avec un sourire lumineux en se redressant, faisant rebondir ses adorables boucles.

Thorin prit tendrement la main de Bilbon dans la sienne et le regarda dans les yeux en lui proposant :

-Et si on retournait à mon appartement pour gâcher le matin de Fili.

-Oh chéri, j'en serais ravi, accepta Bilbon avec un large sourire.

<<<>>>

L'appartement de Thorin était exactement dans le même état que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté, ce qui était bon signe. Ç'aurait été une honte que Fili et Legolas soient déjà réveillés.

Bilbon essaya de retenir le fou rire qui venait de l'assaillir alors que Thorin ouvrait lentement et calmement la porte de la chambre d'amis. Et à ce moment précis, il regretta d'avoir jamais eu l'idée d'entrouvrir cette maudite porte.

Parce qu'il vit deux jeunes corps enchevêtrés en un ravissement post orgasmique. Thorin avait vu une fois le cul pâle de Thranduil et maintenant il voyait celui de Legolas. Deux abrutis à qui un peu de soleil ne ferait pas de mal, en tout cas c'était l'avis de Thorin.

Mais là n'était pas la question, parce qu'il voyait Fili d'une façon qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Bien sûr, il avait lavé Fili et Kili quand ils étaient enfants, mais Fili était un homme maintenant, un homme dans tous les sens du terme.

Thorin se détourna avant d'être malade, et alors qu'il se retournait, il vit le visage écarlate de Bilbon. Il cacha rapidement le regard pur et innocent de Bilbon de sa main qui ne serait plus jamais pur et innocent si il apercevait une seconde de plus cette vision pleine de débauche et de perversité avant de l'emmener hors de la pièce.

-Ok, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, avoua Thorin, écoeuré.

Pour toute réponse, Bilbon hocha furieusement la tête.

Après après avoir pris une longue minute pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu, Bilbon décida qu'il était temps pour eux de se venger, espérant que cela leur changerait les idées par la même occasion.

-Tu as des enceintes stéréo, pas vrai ?

-Oui, confirma Thorin sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Eh bien..., dit Bilbon avec un sourire malicieux.

Après avoir allumé la chaîne hi-fi et choisi les enceintes se trouvant dans la chambre d'amis, Bilbon parcourut la collection de cd de Thorin. Mis à part la surprise de voir que quelqu'un avait réellement des cd, Bilbon était étonné de voir que la musique de Thorin était aussi vintage. Sa musique rock ne ferait définitivement pas l'affaire. Alors Bilbon brancha son portable dans les hauts-parleurs et trouva rapidement une chanson parfaite pour ce genre de situation.

Il sourit à Thorin avant d'appuyer sur le bouton Lecture.

Thorin ne savait pas qui pouvait qualifier cette monstruosité de chanson mais au moment où le chanteur rugit un tonitruant "LET DOWN FOR WHAT", deux cris leur parvinrent de la chambre ainsi qu'un bruit sourd, leur signalant qur l'un d'entre eux était probablement tombé du lit.

Fili ouvrit la porte de toute sa force et apparut, l'air épuisé et paniqué, les cheveux ébouriffés noués à la va-vite à cause de son réveil brutal, recouvert uniquement d'un drap blanc.

-Mon oncle ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU...

-Bonjour, mon neveu, coupa Thorin d'une voix faussement froide. Tu t'es bien reposé ?

Fili chercha quelque chose à dire, la bouche ouverte, maus aucun son n'en sortit. Bilbon pouffa de rire derrière sa main et Thorin croisa les bras, attendant que son neveu dise quelque chose.

-Eh bien ? Je t'écoute, mon garçon, enjoignit Thorin.

-J'av... euh, je ne pensais pas que tu serais à la maison, avoua Fili en avalant nerveusement sa salive.

-Hum hum, acquiesça Thorin. Tu pensais que je ne serais pas dans mon propre appartement.

-Je pensais que tu serais avec Bilbon, ajouta docilement Fili.

-Bilbon était avec moi, précisa alors Thorin.

-Bilbon était... Oh mon Dieu ! gémit honteusement Fili.

-Ton petit copain ne vient pas se joindre à nous ? interrogea Thorin.

-Il est embarrassé, marmonna Fili, le visage de plus en plus rouge.

-Je ne l'en blâme pas. Pourquoi diable l'as-tu amené ici de toute façon ? Je travaille avec son père, pour l'amour de Dieu !

-Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas le ramener à la maison, maman est là, papa et Kili aussi. Tu sais à quel point ce serait difficile d'amener quelqu'un que j'aime à la maison ! Alors vas-y, tue-moi maintenant ! s'exclama Fili en balançant ses bras d'un geste exaspéré qui fit glisser le drap autour de sa taille avant qu'il ne s'empresse de le reprendre.

-Combien de fois es-tu venu avec un amant chez moi ? demanda Thorin d'un ton sévère, toute trace d'humour ayant quitté son visage.

-C'est la première fois, répondit honnêtement Fili. J'ai pris la clé de maman avec l'espoir que la nuit se termine comme elle s'est terminée. Je voulais être prêt...

Bilbon eut un élan de sympathie pour le jeune homme et il vit aussi que Thorin n'était pas tout à fait indifférent, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer ça !

-Très bien, décida Thorin. Toi et Legolas, vous ferez ma lessive, tu remettras la clé de Dis là où tu l'as trouvé, et tu dois me faire le serment de ne plus jamais y toucher. Et je t'interdis de parler à quiconque de Bilbon avant que je ne le présente moi-même. Si tu fais ça, je pourrais envisager la possibilité de te pardonner d'avoir gâché notre rendez vous.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, mon oncle, je te le jure, s'excusa Fili en faisant une moue déçue. Je suis désolé.

Des excuses ne rattraperaient pas le désastre qu'avait été la soirée d'hier, pensa amèrement Thorin en toisant sévèrement son neveu.

Legolas émergea de la chambre, habillé, en tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux pour reprendre un semblant de contenance.

-Legs, salua Fili avec le plus doux des sourires en s'approchant prudemment de son nouvel amant. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit doucement Legolas en rougissant. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te faire gronder tout seul.

Fili fut incapable de retenir le large sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et Thorin était content de le voir si heureux, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile d'être en colère contre ces deux-là...

<<<>>>

Après que la lessive fut faite, Thorin les invita tous à prendre un copieux petit déjeuner chez Bombur. Fili et Legolas partirent ensuite de leur côté, laissant Bilbon et Thorin tranquilles. Une étrange maladresse s'était installée entre eux.

-Ecoute, Thorin, je sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais... tu sais, mais je ne suis plus vraiment d'humeur, confia Bilbon avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, soupira Thorin en frémissant. Je ne pense pas non plus que je pourrais après avoir vu Fili et Legolas nus.

-Bien, je travaille cet après-midi, mais préviens-moi si tu veux qu'on dîne ensemble, d'accord ? proposa Bilbon en souriant, soulagé.

-Je le ferai, assura Thorin. Dès que je me serai occupé d'un certain nombre de choses.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement en guise d'au revoir. Thorin héla un taxi pour Bilbon et donna une liasse de billets au chauffeur. Il ne savait pas combien il lui avait donné mais il s'en moquait.

Ils ne se virent pas durant toute une semaine mais ils s'envoyaient des messages tous les jours. Cette petite séparation permit à Thorin de réfléchir sur la nature de leur relation. Thorin aimait être seul, mais ces derniers jours, il s'ennuyait rapidement, réalisant que la vie était bien plus amusante lorsque Bilbon était avec lui. Bilbon était tout ce à quoi il pensait : lorsqu'il passait devant un magasin, il se demandait si les articles en vitrine conviendraient à Bilbon, ou il pensait à quelque chose qui lui serait utile. Il tentait toujours de lui trouver un appartement sur Internet mais aucun ne semblait assez bien pour son bien-aimé.

Thorin se rassit dans sa chaise de bureau en cuir à roulettes en passant ses mains derrière la tête. Il commençait à penser que, si Bilbon avait besoin d'un nouvel appartement, pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas tout simplement s'installer chez lui ? Il avait de la place et il aimait beaucoup l'idée de se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés. Il n'aurait qu'à mettre un bureau près du sien pour qu'il puisse travailler sur son roman.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à cette pensée : c'était une idée brillante ! Il s'imaginait sans peine rentrer d'une longue journée de travail pour être accueilli par Bilbon, un tablier noué autour de la taille après avoir passé toute la journée à cuisiner ses plats préférés. Puis ils s'embrasseraient et Thorin le prendrait sur la surface la plus proche.

Thorin pouvait à peine contenir son excitation, il devait aller en parler tout de suite à Bilbon et lui demander d'emménager avec lui. Mais il savait que Bilbon était au travail à l'heure actuelle. Après un moment de réflexion, il décida que rien ne l'empêcherait d'aller voir Bilbon, travail ou pas. D'une certaine façon, c'était même un acte très romantique.

<<<>>>

Thorin ne s'était jamais rendu sur le lieu de travail de Bilbon. Et pour cause, il n'avait jamais eu à se rendre dans ce quartier où le café n'était pas cher et les habitations d'un autre âge.

Mais il s'y rendit tout de même, bien qu'il fusse un peu nerveux de laisser sa voiture de luxe dans ce quartier plus que douteux. Dans le pire des cas, il devrait en racheter une.

Le café en question était petit mais coquet, agrémenté d'une sonnette qui tinta lorsqu'il entra. Thorin se sentait ridiculement hors de son élément.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise. A la place, il y avait des canapés dépareillés de différentes tailles et des tables en bois de hauteurs divergeantes. Des pochettes de vinyle étaient accrochées aux murs ainsi que des posters de groupes de musique dont Thorin n'avait jamais entendu parler. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint imprimé fleur déchiré à quelques endroits, laissant entrevoir les briques dont étaient faits les murs.

Thorin se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce lieu où il n'avait clairement pas sa place, où il portait un costume fait par un grand couturier, la barbe méticuleusement taillée et sa montre qui donnait l'heure des plus grandes villes du monde mais il passa outre son malaise et se dirigea vers le comptoir où Bilbon préparait activement le café.

Thorin sourit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Bilbon auquel Bilbon répondit chaleureusement. Thorin attendit patiemment que le client avant lui soit servi avant de s'approcher à nouveau, plus beau et plus riche que jamais.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour mettre les pieds dans un endroit où le café est à trois dollars, déclara Bilbon avec un petit rire alors qu'il se penchait sur le comptoir, ses boucles tombant autour de sa tête d'une façon à la fois délicieuse et adorable.

-Je devais te parler de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas l'intention de commander de café, mais je parie que le tien est le meilleur de toute la ville, flatta Thorin, sentant une flamme brûler dans son coeur.

-Il est passable, répondit modestement Bilbon en souriant. Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

Thorin prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et l'embrassa doucement avant d'annoncer :

-Je veux que tu vives avec moi.

-Thorin, on se connaît seulement depuis quelques mois, murmura Bilbon, en état de choc.

-Je sais, chuchota Thorin sans cesser d'embrasser ses petits doigts. Mais je n'ai jamais autant voulu quelque chose de toute ma vie. Tu ne penses pas que ce serait bien ? On pourrait se voir tous les jours, tu n'aurais plus besoin de travailler ici, tu pourrais te consacrer entièrement à ton écriture.

-Thorin, c'est fou ! s'exclama Bilbon.

Le visage de Thorin s'affaissa mais au même moment, Bilbon l'embrassa doucement.

-C'est fou, mais je pense que ça pourrait marcher, ajouta tendrement Bilbon. J'aime beaucoup l'idée de te voir tous les jours... Seigneur, c'est la chose la plus folle que j'ai jamais fait !

-Sacquet, interrompit une voix forte. Tu es ici pour travailler, pas pour flirter avec les clients.

Thorin devina sans mal qu'il devait s'agir du patron de Bilbon et fit une grimace en entendant le ton qu'il employait.

-Je ne flirtais pas, Monsieur Smaug. C'est mon ami, répliqua Bilbon d'une voix claire.

Le patron de Bilbon était un homme grand et mince avec des cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés et un long nez aquilin. Il ricana quand il vit Thorin.

-Tu dis ne pas vouloir sortir avec moi à cause de la différence d'âge, et pourtant tu sors avec ce gars-là ? Quel âge il a ? Cinquante ans ?

-Quarante-deux, rectifia Thorin en grinçant des dents. Et il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que Bilbon a utilisé cette excuse pour vous repousser.

-Ou peut-être parce que je n'ai pas votre compte en banque, siffla Smaug.

Thorin grogna dans sa barbe et lissa sa cravate. Peut-être que ça aurait pu être vrai au début de leur relation mais ils n'étaient clairement pas dans ce genre de rapport malsain. Thorin aimait acheter des choses pour Bilbon, et Bilbon ne lui avait jamais rien réellement demandé. Alors, en quoi était-ce quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, avoua simplement Bilbon. Je ne veux pas sortir avec vous mais je veux sortir avec Thorin.

-Je n'aime pas que mon employé drague pendant le travail alors je coupe tous tes déplacements.

-Pas la peine, je pars, déclara calmement Bilbon en détachant son tablier pour le poser sur le comptoir.

-Très bien, répondit froidement Smaug. Tu diras à ton ami Ori que je n'ai plus besoin de vous deux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas virer Ori à cause de moi ! protesta vivement Bilbon.

-Non seulement, je peux mais je viens de le faire. Maintenant, dégagez de mon bar.

-Volontiers, répliqua Bilbon en prenant la main de Thorin avant de tourner les talons et de sortir en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui mais une fois dans la voiture de Thorin, il cacha son visage dans les mains. Que vais-je dire à Ori ? Il a besoin de ce travail !

-Je suis sûr que Dwalin prendra soin de lui, réconforta Thorin. Il adore jouer les chevaliers servants.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Il n'aurait pas dû être viré à cause de moi, s'écria Bilbon.

Thorin se pencha et embrassa Bilbon avec douceur pour tenter d'endiguer la vague de rage qui brûlait en lui.

-On va à ton appartement et on va tout expliquer à Ori, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Pour être honnête, je doute que tout cela le bouleverse. Ton patron n'est qu'un salopard pervers et sadique !

-Peut-être, soupira Bilbon. On va bien voir ce qu'il en pensera.

<<<>>>

Ils furent à l'appartement de Bilbon en un rien de temps et furent accueillis par un Dwalin qui tentait d'arracher un baiser à Ori alors que celui-çi était en train de cuisiner.

Ils auraient dû savoir qu'ils seraient tous les deux ensemble.

-Bilbon, Thorin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ici ? Je croyais que tu étais parti travailler, Bilbon, salua Ori en riant alors que Dwalin le chatouillait.

-Je euh... je me suis fait virer, expliqua Bilbon.

-C'est terrible ! s'exclama Ori. Pourquoi ?

-C'est de ma faute, avoua Thorin. Je suis venu le voir et il a eu des ennuis pour avoir "dragué".

-Bon débarras mais ce n'est pas le problème, répliqua Bilbon en regardant tristement son ami. Smaug était en colère alors... il t'a viré aussi.

Ori cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'éclater de rire.

-Au moins, j'aurais une indemnité de départ ! Je voulais dire à Smaug que j'allais démissionner mais au moins, je n'en ai plus besoin.

-Tu comptais partir ? demanda Bilbon avec un regard interrogateur.

-Oui, répondit fièrement Ori. Je n'ai plus besoin de travailler parce que je vais être publié !

-Quoi ?! cria Bilbon de joie. C'est vrai ??!!

-Oui, dans deux mois à partir d'aujourd'hui, ma "Brève histoire d'Erebor" sera sur toutes les tablettes, j'ai eu une avance qui vaut cinq fois plus qu'une semaine de rémunération chez Smaug.

-On va fêter ça plus tard, annonça Dwalin, tout aussi fier.

-Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, dit sincèrement Bilbon. Thorin et moi avons quelques nouvelles aussi.

-On va habiter ensemble, coupa Thorin, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Il y eut alors un flot ininterrompu de félicitations ce jour-là. Ils allèrent tous dîner dans un grand restaurant pour célébrer les débuts d'Ori en tant qu'auteur et l'emménagement de Bilbon et Thorin. Puis ils commencèrent à préparer le déménagement de Bilbon. Ils firent des plans pour déplacer le lit de Bilbon qu'ils utiliseraient pour la chambre d'amis. Ce n'était pas une grande perte pour Thorin qui n'avait aucun regret de devoir se débarrasser d'un lit dans lequel son neveu avait forniqué.

Le meilleur moment sera quand Bilbon dit au revoir à son ancien appartement, le sourire aux lèvres, pour l'instant du moins.

Mais quand Thorin et Bilbon furent seuls, l'humeur de Bilbon changea. Il semblait... triste. Il était assis au bord du lit qu'il partageait désormais avec Thorin, les mains jointes, le visage mélancolique.

Thorin s'approcha doucement de lui, se demandant pourquoi son petit coeur semblait soudain si malheureux.

-Bilbon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tu... regrettes d'avoir pris cette décision ? demanda timidement Thorin en glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

-C'est juste que..., soupira-t-il. Ori se fait publier, il progresse dans sa carrière et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Rien de plus qu'un diplômé d'université chômeur avec un roman à moitié fini.

Thorin ne put contenir un petit rire qui poussa Bilbon à se retourner brusquement vers lui, attendant qu'il lui explique ce qu'il trouve de si drôle.

-Tu es encore très jeune, mon amour, commença Thorin en poussant un soupir amusé. Tu ne peux t'attendre à accomplir ta vie alors que tu es encore dans la vingtaine. Il faut du temps, à moins de naître dans un milieu aisé comme moi ou Dwalin... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es dans un rythme normal, les choses vont finir par évoluer, même si cela te semble impossible pour le moment. Tu as un roman à moitié fini mais la plupart des gens ne dépassent pas le premier paragraphe.

Bilbon tourna ses grands yeux de biche pour regarder Thorin, peut-être que pour la première fois, la différence d'âge se remarquait entre eux et c'était dû à la maturité. Thorin était adulte alors que Bilbon avait l'impression d'être encore adolescent. Il ne se sentait pas différent de ses seize ans alors qu'il en avait vingt-trois.

Il sentit son coeur battre à toute vitesse lorsqu'il posa son front contre le torse de Thorin pour lui murmurer :

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant, s'il te plaît.


	9. Neuvième étape, gâter Daddy

Les mots de Bilbon résonnèrent plusieurs fois dans la tête de Thorin avant qu'il en comprenne le sens. Bilbon crut que Thorin était en train de faire un malaise et il tentait désespérément de le ramener à lui.

-Thorin ? appela Bilbon d'un ton paniqué. Thorin !

-Quoi ? balbutia Thorin, étourdi et confus.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Bilbon, inquiet.

-Euh oui, oui, je vais bien..., rassura Thorin en regardant les alentours. Mais est-ce j'ai bien entendu ? Tu veux que...

-...Tu me fasses l'amour ? Oui, acheva Bilbon.

-Eh bien, réfléchit Thorin en tentant d'avaler la boule de nervosité coincée dans sa gorge. Je crois que je peux y arriver.

-Tu es sûr ? insista Bilbon en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Oui, répondit Thorin avec un hochement de tête définitif.

Il se rappela que la confiance en soi était sexy, et ses dernières phrases étaient loin d'en avoir été l'exemple. Il devait se remettre de ses faux pas aussi rapidement que possible.

Il baissa la voix de quelques octaves pour la faire paraître plus virile et plus puissante en espérant qu'elle soit également sexy et dit :

-Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il pressa vigoureusement ses lèvres contre celles de Bilbon pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui allait suivre. Bilbon allait sans doute répondre à son baiser mais ce à quoi Thorin ne s'attendait pas, c'était d'entendre un exquis miaulement s'échapper de la bouche de son jeune amant pour vibrer à travers son corps. Thorin se sentit remuer d'impatience, oh, c'était mauvais signe.

Il se dégagea du baiser, ce qui fit pousser à Bilbon un gémissement déçu. Thorin réussit à garder une attitude cool, du moins en surface.

-Je dois aller prendre quelque chose dans la salle de bain, prévint Thorin dans un grondement sourd. Et quand je serai de retour, je veux te voir entièrement nu en train de m'attendre.

Thorin se leva et se détacha de Bilbon sans un autre regard vers son bien-aimé. Son pas était assuré jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans le champ de vision de Bilbon, il appuya son front contre la porte en respirant lourdement dans l'espoir de se calmer.

Cela faisait si longtemps.

Plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'objet de son amour et de ses désirs à portée de main, probablement nu de l'autre côté de la chambre, il savait qu'il pourrait venir beaucoup trop tôt. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette peur depuis sa première fois il y a, de cela, des années en arrière.

Thorin poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie d'où il sortit un flacon de lubrifiant et sa boîte de préservatifs. Il retourna la boîte dans ses mains et regarda la date d'expiration. Il ne restait plus que trois jours pour les utiliser, il devrait se rappeler d'en acheter plus.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de rouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, il devait rester calme et se contrôler. C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin avec son jeune amant et il voulait désespérément lui prouver que son âge n'affectait en rien sa virilité.

Thorin dût se mordre violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas s'effondrer lorsqu'il fut accueilli par un spectacle qui allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu rêver.

Bien que Bilbon était tout simplement agenouillé sur le grand lit de Thorin, il ne portait rien sur lui et rougissait furieusement : c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que Thorin ait jamais vu.

Thorin avait vraiment un gros faible pour l'innocence. Bilbon semblait minuscule sur l'immense lit de Thorin mais il avait un corps tout en courbes d'un jeune adulte avec des cuisses rondes et galbées et des formes qu'on obtenait lorsqu'on aimait manger sainement. Ô comme Thorin voulait faire courir ses mains sur ses hanches évasées... Il se tint là pendant un bref instant à le regarder avant de réaliser qu'il était temps qu'il réagisse.

Il s'approcha du lit et posa ce qu'il tenait dessus avant de se déshabiller rapidement sans perdre de temps à détacher ses boutons, laissant ses vêtements tomber un à un par terre. Il s'arrêta quand il fut en sous-vêtements et monta sur le lit. Il s'assit au bord et caressa affectueusement la joue lisse de Bilbon qui, à son tour, pressa avidement ses lèvres contre la paume de sa main.

-Tu es sûr ? redemanda Thorin.

Bien que ce soit ce qu'il voulait, il était plus important à ses yeux que Bilbon le veuille également. Après tout, c'était lui qui allait avoir quelque chose en lui et connaître un homme pour la première fois.

-S'il te plaît, daddy, gémit Bilbon.

Alors là, Thorin était fichu.

Il pressa Bilbon contre les oreillers et souleva une des jambes crémeuses de Bilbon pour la poser sur son épaule. Il prit le lubrifiant, ouvrit la bouteille avec ses dents, en versa un peu dans a main avant de jeter la bouteille sur le lit.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Thorin enfonça lentement un doigt en qui Bilbon siffla en grimaçant :

-C'est froid !

Thorin se gronda intérieurement : " Toujours réchauffer le lubrifiant, toujours réchauffer le lubrifiant, toujours réchauffer le lubrifiant, toujours réchauffer le lubrifiant, toujours... Oh bon sang !"

Bilbon poussait de doux miaulements, son entrée s'adaptant au corps intrus. Thorin poussa un soupir de soulagement et se concentra sur la tâche à accomplir.

Il utilisa sa main libre pour caresser chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait. Bilbon était aussi doux qu'il en avait l'air et si lisse qu'il n'avait aucun poil hormis sur son aine.

Thorin savait, par expérience, que les chances de prendre le plus de plaisir lors des préliminaires étaient de 4% et de 10% lors de la pénétration. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des maths.

La respiration lourde, il s'attela à trouver tous les points sensibles que recélaient le corps de Bilbon tandis que son autre main continuait à le préparer.

Bilbon gémit et hoqueta quand Thorin fit courir sa main calleuse sur sa taille et ses hanches. Son souffle se fit haletant lorsque Thorin effleura ses cuisses et il geignit quand il caressa son torse.

Thorin oublia tout et prit un instant pour profiter de la vue de son jeune amant, dont les jambes étaient, à son grand plaisir, largement ouvertes pour lui. Comment une créature aussi exquise pouvait être à lui ? Il n'était qu'un homme d'âge moyen grincheux qui avait quelques cheveux gris et devait chaque année remonter un peu plus son pantalon, et pourtant, il avait cet être idyllique aux cheveux de miel dans son lit.

-Thorin, haleta Bilbon d'une manière qui ne pouvait exister que dans un rêve, c'était impossible qu'un être soit parfait dans tous les sens du terme mais c'était ce qu'il était : parfait.

Bilbon bascula doucement contre la main de Thorin, semblant être suffisamment prêt pour accueillir quelque chose de plus imposant.

Deux autres doigts suivirent, et l'autre main continuait à errer sur les points sensibles de Bilbon bien que Thorin appuya légèrement plus fort pour augmenter la sensation.

Thorin ne comprit pas qu'il était entré dans une véritable transe jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Bilbon pousser un gémissement particulièrement érotique. C'est là qu'il vit à quel point il était dur et combien il voulait pénétrer son amant pour le faire hurler de plaisir.

Se secouant légèrement, Thorin se retira assez longtemps pour attraper la boîte de préservatifs. Ses grandes mains fouillèrent frénétiquement dedans et sortirent un petit sachet qu'il tenta d'ouvrir en vain. Il était sur le point de grogner sa frustration lorsque le petit sachet argenté céda enfin.

Il se sentit soulagé par le fait que Bilbon était trop submergé par ses émotions pour remarquer ses tâtonnements maladroits. Mais au moment où il pressa l'enveloppe en latex sur le bout de son érection, il manqua de laisser son désir être plus fort et de jouir immédiatement. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang mais ça valait le coup de se retenir.

Leurs respirations étaient pesantes alors que Thorin s'installa et posait fermement ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Bilbon. Avec un mouvement de hanches très contrôlé, il s'enterra lentement à l'intérieur de son amant pour la première fois.

-OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !!! Putain de... merde, merde, merde !! hurla Thorin.

C'était trop d'un coup et Bilbon était trop parfait et cela faisait si longtemps et il l'aimait tellement, tellement et oh ! Maintenant il en était sûr, il était un homme mort.

Thorin était paralysé, craignant que si jamais il faisait le moindre mouvement, cela causerait sa perte mais Bilbon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Baise-moi, daddy, haleta-t-il.

"Compte là-dessus" promit silencieusement Thorin.

Le rythme de Thorin était brutal et tortueux de la plus merveilleuse des façons, il y avait tant de pouvoir dans ses hanches. Bilbon crut qu'il allait mourir mais quelle mort sublime ce serait.

Le lit de Thorin était de trop bonne qualité pour se briser mais il était violemment secoué à chaque poussée féroce des hanches de Thorin qui grognait en faisant profondément entrer son érection à l'intérieur de Bilbon. Si Bilbon pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à l'aveuglant plaisir dont il était victime, il se serait demandé comment un homme aussi calme et maître de soi comme Thorin pouvait faire l'amour comme une vraie bête sauvage.

Lorsque Bilbon fut submergé par un final euphorique, son esprit était perdu dans des méandres si profonds que ses cris étaient complètement silencieux mais son corps s'était cambré en un arc parfait. Thorin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps, et comme un véritable coup de foudre, il fut frappé par l'orgasme. Pendant un court instant, il crut pouvoir distinguer chaque étoile de la galaxie, mais non, il venait juste d'avoir l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie.

Thorin serra l'oreiller qui se trouvait à côté de la tête de Bilbon aussi fort qu'il pouvait avant de s'effondrer sur son amant. Il fut incapable de bouger avant que les dernières vagues de plaisir frissonnant ne s'estompent. Quand tout fut fini, il se retira et tomba à côté de Bilbon.

Ils avaient le souffle court, ils étaient en sueur, et Thorin était sûr d'avoir autant mal aux hanches demain matin que Bilbon aux fesses mais ça en valait vraiment la peine !

-C'était incroyable, haleta Bilbon en riant à perdre haleine. Je ne peux pas, je crois... que... tu m'as fait perdre la parole.

-Ouais, souffla Thorin. C'était... super.

Bilbon roula sur le torse de Thorin et embrassa chaque centimètre de son visage, de son cou et de son torse qui étaient à sa portée.

-Thorin, tu étais tellement merveilleux, soupira joyeusement Bilbon. C'est plus que je pouvais rêver.

Thorin sourit fièrement, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir réussi à dissimuler à Bilbon les légères maladresses qu'il avait eu au début, et un peu au milieu... et aussi un peu à la fin. Son amant était satisfait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils restèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre pendant un certain temps, se prélassant dans la brume post orgasmique de ce sublime moment. Bilbon avait les bras croisés et passait ses doigts dans les poils du torse de Thorin, s'émerveillant de ce magnifique spécimen de virilité.

Mais Thorin fit en sorte de casser l'ambiance.

-Alors euh... comment tu les appelais ? Comment tu appelais tes parents quand tu étais petit ? interrogea Thorin en tentant de paraître le plus nonchalant possible.

Bilbon poussa un soupir irrité et tira d'un coup sec sur les poils de Thorin en répondant :

-Je les appelais Papa et Maman. Et non, je ne pensais pas à mon père, si c'est ça ta prochaine question.

Après avoir glapi de douleur face au traitement sévère infligé à ses poils, il marmonna en rougissant de honte :

-Je n'allais pas te le demander mais c'est bon à savoir.

-Mais je trouve que t'appeler daddy est très... érotique, tu ne trouves pas ? avoua Bilbon en souriant malgré la maladresse de Thorin et lui frotta affectueusement le cou.

-La baise intensive que je t'ai donné n'est pas une preuve suffisante ? murmura Thorin en enfouissant amoureusement sa main dans les boucles de Bilbon.

-Eh bien, maintenant je sais ce que je devrais te dire quand je voudrai quelque chose, répliqua Bilbon en souriant malicieusement.

-Et si tu le fais, je te prendrai aussi violemment. Maintenant, dors mon coeur.

-Comme tu veux, "daddy".

<<<>>>

Dire que Thorin était affectueux serait un euphémisme. Dans la façon dont Thorin agissait, on aurait pu croire que Bilbon était le plus grand acte de bonté qui soit sur Terre. Il traitait Bilbon comme si il avait réussi à effacer toute la souffrance et le désespoir du monde en une nuit.

Bilbon trouvait ça mignon ce flot ininterrompu de messages, ces dîners gastronomiques et ces livres rares qui l'attendaient à sa porte d'entrée.

Bilbon était très heureux, et bien sûr il aimait le petit badinage qu'il avait avec Thorin autant que Thorin l'aimait, et il avait hâte de faire plus.

Mais Thorin et Dwalin furent soudain frappés par une vague de travail phénoménale, à cause d'une acquisition qu'ils venaient de faire, et Bilbon et Ori attendaient patiemment de leur côté jusqu'à leurs hommes soient de nouveau prêts à les voir.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit inoubliable et, cela faisait dix jours que Bilbon n'avait pas vu Thorin. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il savait que son homme était occupé, et cela permettait à Bilbon de passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami.

Ori était aussi très heureux entre son livre qui était sur le point d'être publié et sa vie amoureuse très épanouie. Ils étaient en train de préparer quelques scones dans leur cuisine envahie d'appareils éléctro-ménagers dernier cri. Les deux amis pensaient qu'ils devaient en profiter tant que ça durait, puisque Bilbon allait emménager chez Thorin dès que celui-çi aurait un moment de libre, et Ori déménageait aussi. Après avoir entendu les projets de Bilbon et Thorin, Dwalin et Ori n'avaient même pas pris la peine de leur faire croire que ce n'était pas eux qui leur avaient donné l'idée.

Bilbon et Ori savouraient le précieux temps qu'il leur restait dans leur petit appartement, car maintenant, ils évoluaient dans le monde.

Bilbon avait recouvert son plan de travail de farine alors qu'il travaillait la pâte avec un rouleau à pâtisserie, ses mains et ses bras blanchis jusqu'aux coudes. Lorsque Bilbon cuisinait, il se plongeait complètement dedans.

Alors, lorsque son portable sonna pour prévenir que Thorin venait de lui envoyer un message, il n'était pas en mesure d'y répondre.

-Ori, tu peux me lire le message de Thorin ? J'ai les mains pleines de farine.

Ori posa joyeusement le bol de crème qu'il fouettait et fit ce que lui demandait son ami. Il prit le portable de Bilbon et l'ouvrit pour lire le message. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage vira au rouge avant d'exploser de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda innocemment Bilbon.

-Oh, il ne dit rien, répondit honnêtement Ori avec un mouvement de sourcils suggestif.

-Quoi ? dit Bilbon, intrigué, avant qu'Ori ne lui montre son portable pour voir exactement ce qu'avait vu son ami. T... Th... Thorin m'a envoyé une photo de son pénis ?

-Eh bien, c'est pas un gamin. Tu as beaucoup de chance, Bilbon, taquina Ori en poussant un sifflement d'admiration.

Bilbon arracha son portable des mains de son ami, se moquant éperdument désormais d'avoir les mains pleines de farine.

-Seigneur..., murmura-t-il, le visage écarlate. Je ne suis pas vraiment un spécialiste sur la question, mais je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment magnifique.

Bilbon sentit une vague de chaleur s'abattre sur lui à l'idée d'un Thorin assis à son grand bureau en chêne, le pantalon déboutonné, sa main autour de sa puissante érection en pensant à lui.

-Alors, toi et Thorin, vous vous envoyez des sextos maintenant ? s'informa Ori.

-C'est le premier qu'il m'envoie, confia Bilbon.

-Vraiment ? Dwalin et moi, on a commencé dès le premier jour, déclara Ori d'un air suffisant.

-Parce que tu n'es qu'un pervers lubrique, répliqua Bilbon avec amusement.

-Maintenant que j'ai vu celle de Thorin, tu veux voir celle de Dwalin ?

-NON !

-Tu es sûr ?

-...Ok, montre.

Ori sourit largement en sortant son portable de la poche de son pantalon. Il ouvrit la galerie de photos et la parcourut jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa préférée. Bilbon prit le portable et regarda l'écran avant de dire :

-Eh bien, Dwalin est un grand garçon.

-Je confirme, renchérit Ori en riant avant de proposer avec enthousiasme. On les compare ?

-Oui, vas-y ! accepta Bilbon avec beaucoup trop d'empressement à son goût.

Leurs portables l'un contre l'autre, ils analysèrent minutieusement les photos.

-...Thorin est plus long, déclara pensivement Ori. Mais Dwalin est plus épais.

-Je pense la même chose, acquiesça Bilbon.

Les deux amis étudiaient les photos comme si ils étaient les juges d'un concours et tentaient de départager les deux concurrents.

-Comment est-ce qu'il fait l'amour ? demanda Ori comme si il parlait d'une voiture.

-Très bien, c'est un peu comme une bête en chaleur, répondit Bilbon en riant de sa propre description. Et Dwalin ?

-Il adore me pencher sur des surfaces, raconta pensivement Ori. Comme si j'étais une jument hors de prix... Sauf quand il est ivre, quand c'est le cas, il est très lent et très doux. Une fois, il a passé toute la nuit à sangloter à quel point il m'aimait. En fait, c'est le plus beau moment qu'on ait partagé.

-Eh bien, Thorin et moi ne l'avons qu'une fois, mais quand j'aurai recueilli plus de données, on pourra à nouveau les comparer, proposa Bilbon, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de la dernière remarque d'Ori.

-Bonne idée, convint Ori avec un petit rire.

-Il faut que je lui réponde, remarqua Bilbon en rougissant à nouveau.

-Je pense que je vais envoyer une photo à Dwalin, décida Ori en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Pour le surprendre.

-Tu es un copain plein d'attention, rit Bilbon.

-Je sais, répliqua Ori en feignant un soupir de fatigue. Je fais de mon mieux.

<<<>>>

Thorin était assis à son bureau après avoir reboutonné son pantalon. Cette idée de faire une photo aguichante lui était venue spontanément et il l'avait trouvé excellente, mais il était au travail, ce qui signifiait que des gens pouvaient venir à n'importe quel moment. Il ne voulait pas se faire attraper dans une position aussi compromettante.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, il ouvrit le message avec un grand empressement. Il fut accueillie par la courbe parfaite du sexe de Bilbon. Il gémit en voulant de nouveau pouvoir se toucher comme il venait de le faire.

Mais c'est un rêve qui n'eut pas la chance de se réaliser.

Dwalin fit irruption au même moment et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait un sourire béat sur le visage.

-Hé Thorin, prêt à être jaloux ?

-Bien sûr, grommela Thorin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je parie que tu ne reçois pas de petites surprises comme ça, prétendit Dwalin en montrant fièrement une photo du sexe d'Ori qu'il venait de recevoir.

Thorin observa un instant la photo et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Il leva son portable pour montrer à Dwalin avec un air suffisant le magnifique fond d'écran qu'il avait également.

-Eh bien, je ne pensais que vous en étiez là, acquiesça Dwalin.

-Et si, rétorqua Thorin. Pas mal, hein ?

-Pas mal du tout, convint sincèrement Dwalin. Mais je préfère celui d'Ori.

-Et je préfère celui de Bilbon, alors on est quittes.

-On dirait bien.

Ils arborèrent les mines sérieuses d'hommes d'affaires qu'ils étaient, tous deux secrètement ravis que l'ego de personne ne soit blessé.

-Tu penses qu'ils comparent aussi leurs photos ? demanda Dwalin après un long moment.

-Non, ils sont trop timides et innocents pour faire ça, répondit Thorin après avoir réfléchi un moment.

-Ouais, t'as raison, accorda Dwalin. Ils ne doivent même pas pouvoir en parler sans rougir.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient.


	10. Dixième étape, taquiner Daddy

Emménager avec Thorin fut beaucoup plus facile que Bilbon ne l'aurait cru. Il installa simplement ses affaires dans l'appartement de son amant et son esprit emboîta le pas. Ce fut assez facile pour lui d'oublier son ancien appartement lorsqu'il profita d'un bon bain dans l'immense baignoire à jets et à bulles de la salle de bain de Thorin.

Ori était la seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment, mais les deux amis s'étaient promis de se voir au moins une fois par semaine pour prendre un café. C'était impossible qu'ils perdent contact lorsque leurs amants respectifs travaillaient ensemble. Maintenant que Bilbon n'avait plus que comme seul travail l'écriture, il pouvait rattraper Ori professionnellement.

C'était ce qu'il espérait, en tout cas.

<<<>>>

Vivre avec Thorin devint très facile, une fois que Bilbon comprit les raisons pour lesquelles Thorin pouvait se mettre en colère.

Il était de mauvaise humeur le matin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris son café.

Il était de mauvaise humeur quand il rentrait du travail, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu son Bilbon.

C'était assez simple.

Et il fallait préciser qu'à partir de ce moment-là, leur vie sexuelle avait explosé. Après la première semaine, Thorin avait pris Bilbon sur presque toutes les surfaces qu'il pouvait y avoir dans leur complexe, étant donné que Thorin ne se faisait pas prier pour faire l'amour à Bilbon dès qu'il le retrouvait, peu importe où il se trouvait. Et cela ne dérangeait pas Bilbon, il appréciait beaucoup ces moments enflammés, mais il aimait particulièrement la façon dont Thorin le sentait, le reniflait, le léchait et l'embrassait doucement une fois qu'ils avaient fini, lui faisant penser à un loup qui marquait son territoire.

Thorin était tout simplement trop heureux pour pouvoir le dire avec des mots, et il lui montrait son bonheur à travers de petits gestes, comme l'achat inopiné d'un nouveau livre pour Bilbon ou en lui faisant une surprise en lui annonçant qu'il avait fait une réservation pour le dîner. Le compte bancaire de Bilbon était maintenant plein à craquer, même si Bilbon n'avait jamais eu à s'acheter quoi que ce soit lui-même, en tout cas quand il était avec Thorin. Il était en passe de devenir le nouveau client préféré de Bombur entre son appétit insatiable et ses généreux pourboires pour le remercier de lui avoir servi un tel délice à chaque fois qu'il venait.

La famille de Thorin ignorait encore qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, en dehors de Fili bien sûr, ce qui prouvait au moins que le garçon savait se taire quand il s'agissait de cacher sa relation naissante avec Legolas. Durant tout ce temps, Thorin tentait de trouver la meilleure façon de parler à sa famille de sa nouvelle relation sans que cela tourne au désastre total. Jusqu'ici, ses recherches furent sans succès, alors il continua à cacher l'existence de Bilbon.

Ils aimaient partager un lit ensemble et profitaient de chaque activité de couple qu'ils avaient : regarder la télé, lire, parler ou trier le courrier comme Thorin le faisait actuellement.

Il s'était assis au bord du lit après être rentré du travail. Bilbon était déjà là et l'attendait, un livre à la main. Il rampa vers lui et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

Thorin ouvrit une enveloppe et en sortit la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur qu'il examina brièvement avant de pousser un grondement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bilbon, les mains et le menton posés sur l'épaule de Thorin.

-Une invitation à Erebor Université pour le bal des anciens élèves, répondit Thorin avec un ton surpris. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en aurait encore un cette année.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de bal ! s'écria Bilbon, offusqué d'être un diplômé d'Erebor Université comme Thorin et de n'avoir jamais reçu une telle invitation.

-Tu es diplômé depuis peu de temps, expliqua Thorin en riant devant la moue vexée de Bilbon alors qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ils ne t'enverront pas d'invitation avant au moins dix ans.

-Oh, non, gémit Bilbon, désormais embarrassé.

-De toute façon, tu vas y aller. Avec moi, ajouta Thorin avec un charmant sourire.

-Tu veux dire que je vais aller au bal ?! s'exclama Bilbon en rigolant avant de feindre un halètement de surprise. Un pauvre hère tel que moi ? Oh merveilleuse journée ! Je dois trouver la robe parfaite.

-Ça suffit les taquineries, dit Thorin en souriant. Mais, juste pour info, je ne suis pas opposé à l'idée que tu portes une robe, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment.

-Je ne suis pas genre de gars, mon chéri, souffla Bilbon.

-Mais on va te trouver quelque chose de beau à porter, promit Thorin alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore plus. Mon bébé ne peut être habillé que par les meilleurs.

-Si daddy veut me déguiser, alors c'est exactement ce que daddy fera, murmura doucement Bilbon en se blottissant dans le cou de Thorin.

Au moment où Bilbon prononça "daddy", Thorin était fichu.

Thorin aimait à penser qu'il pouvait être romantique quand il voulait l'être, mais quelquefois c'était aussi simple que de retirer son pantalon et de se consacrer à lui. Ce qu'il fit. La lettre tomba par terre, oubliée des deux amants qui copulèrent sur le lit dans un ébat flamboyant et désordonné.

Alors qu'ils étaient en sueur et leurs vêtements complètement froissés, ils se séparèrent. A chaque fois qu'ils finissaient comme ça, Thorin était heureux d'avoir de nombreux costumes sinon il devrait se rendre au travail dans des vêtements froissés, sentant la sueur et le sexe.

Après que Thorin soit parti à travailler le lendemain, Bilbon lava les plats utilisés lors du petit-déjeuner et sortit pour trouver une belle tenue pour le bal. Bilbon aimait les vêtements et les chaussures, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il aimait être bien habillé. Mais sa vie involontairement simplifiée l'avait empêché de porter ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Maintenant qu'il avait un riche petit ami qui n'aimait rien de plus que de le noyer sous des montagnes de cadeaux, il n'y avait aucun mal à ce qu'il en profite un peu.

Bilbon décida que le meilleur endroit pour trouver une belle tenue de soirée serait dans le magasin de Thranduil. Bilbon l'aimait bien, mais il voulait se rendre dans sa boutique parce qu'il avait un goût indéniable et devinait en un clin d'oeil ce qui irait le mieux à un client. Quand il entra dans la boutique, Thranduil fut sur lui en quelques secondes.

-Bilbon, je sais exactement pourquoi vous êtes là !

-Vraiment ? interrogea Bilbon.

\- Mais oui ! Vous êtes Cendrillon et je suis Marraine la fée, et je vais vous préparer pour le bal.

-Je ne suis pas Cendrillon, répliqua Bilbon d'un ton catégorique.

-Vous pouvez être ce que vous voulez, mais je suis toujours une fée, affirma Thranduil avec un gracieux mouvement de cheveux.

-Très bien, souffla Bilbon, joyeux. Mais comment savez-vous pour le bal ?

-Bard et moi sommes des anciens d'Erebor Université, expliqua Thranduil en souriant. Nous avons reçu la même invitation. C'était facile de deviner qu'étant le petit amant de Thorin, vous l'y accompagneriez. Il ne va jamais nulle part sans vous.

-Eh bien, oui, vous avez sans doute raison, convint Bilbon en souriant timidement.

-Maintenant, annonça Thranduil, en frappant dans ses mains. Il est temps pour cette brave fée d'utiliser sa magie !

Le bal n'était pas avant deux semaines mais Bilbon était heureux de savoir son costume prêt. Il passa son temps à écrire et à être avec Thorin.

<<<>>>

Bilbon n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de porter une cravate noire mais il se tenait devant le miroir dans un fin costume noir orné de boutons en or. Il devait vraiment remercier Thranduil pour avoir réussi à amincir ses hanches qu'il trouvait un peu trop rondes à son goût. Il n'aimait pas se vanter mais il devait avouer que ce pantalon lui faisait un cul d'enfer. Il regrettait tous les jours qu'il avait passé à porter des pantalons amples et des pulls informes. C'était un crime de cacher un corps pareil. Il ne cessait de s'admirer dans la glace de la salle de bain.

-Bilbon, résonna la voix de Thorin. Tu es prêt ?

Il vérifia une dernière fois que ses boucles étaient correctement coiffées avant de sortir finalement de la salle de bain.

Bilbon avait certes l'air très appétissant mais Thorin, lui, ressemblait à un véritable dieu vivant. Il avait un corps parfait : il était grand, musclé, large d'épaules... et avait une virilité qui faisait trembler Bilbon...

Il portait la même tenue que Bilbon, mais ses boutons étaient plus petits et en argent. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi mignon que Bilbon mais il était beau et chic.

-Superbe, laissa échapper Bilbon en sifflant.

-Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, répliqua Thorin avec un sourire espiègle. Fais un tour pour moi.

Bilbon rigola et fit un petit tour sur lui-même, laissant Thorin le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-Très très joli, complimenta Thorin. Je suis un homme chanceux.

-En effet, répondit malicieusement Bilbon. Maintenant, on y va ?

Ils prirent la voiture de Thorin et arrivèrent en même temps que beaucoup d'autres. Alors qu'ils avaient verrouillé la voiture et qu'ils traversaient le parking, ils croisèrent Dwalin et Ori. Celui-çi se précipita vers Bilbon pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Bilbon ! Tu peux croire qu'on est déjà de retour ici ?

-C'est inattendu, je sais, mais ça devrait être amusant, renchérit Bilbon.

Ils partirent bras dessus bras dessous devant leurs copains qui les suivaient, légèrement en arrière.

-Alors, comment ça va, la vie en couple ? demanda Dwalin à voix basse.

-Bien, et toi ? demanda Thorin sur le même ton.

-Fatigué, répondit Dwalin avec un sourire heureux. Mais c'est une bonne fatigue.

-Tu arrives à suivre avec un amant plus jeune ? taquina Thorin en riant, un sourcil arqué.

-Je t'en prie, je suis plus qu'un amant puisse vouloir. Je suis si bon qu'il en veut toujours plus. Je..., raconta Dwalin d'un ton moqueur.

-D'accord, d'accord ! coupa Thorin. Je plaisantais. Pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails.

Ils ne savaient pas que, de leur côté, Bilbon et Ori ne se privaient pas, eux, d'entrer dans les détails.

-...Sur la table de la cuisine ? Là où vous mangez ! murmura vivement Bilbon.

-Je sais, rigola Ori. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de me toucher sous la table ! Ça m'a énervé !

-Ça semble en effet très agréable, marmonna Bilbon. La partie où tu es énervé, pas la partie où vous forniquez là où vous mangez.

-J'ai une idée, confia Ori avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

Ils se séparèrent un court instant, sachant qu'ils se retrouveraient lors du dîner.

Bilbon était émerveillé par les lumières scintillantes et les décorations, au point qu'il ne pense même pas à la nourriture. Chaque verre de vin était poli à l'extrême, les serveurs étaient tous élégamments habillés dans le même ensemble noir et blanc.

-Com... combien de fois es-tu allé à ce bal ? demanda Bilbon, un peu dépassé.

-Quelquefois, répondit Thorin en riant avant de prendre le bras de Bilbon qui correspondait parfaitement au sien. Je n'y vais pas tous les ans, parce qu'ils sont terriblement ennuyeux.

-Comment peux-tu trouver cela ennuyeux ?! s'écria Bilbon.

-La seule raison pour laquelle les gens viennent, c'est pour papoter avec les anciens camarades de classe. Les potins ne s'arrêtent pas au lycée, raconta Thorin qui en avait fait plus d'une fois l'expérience. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené. Cette année, j'ai autre chose à montrer que mon compte en banque, mes longs cheveux ou mon corps parfait.

-Toujours aussi modeste, rétorqua carrément Bilbon. On devrait se trouver un endroit où s'asseoir et tu pourras te vanter de moi à tes camarades de classe.

<<<>>>

Bilbon buvait un verre de vin en compagnie de Thorin. Ils passaient un merveilleux moment. Bilbon rigolait alors que Thorin lui montrait les gens qu'il connaissait.

-Voilà Gloin et son épouse. Lorsqu'on était étudiants, il a rasé sa tête pour cinq dollars lors d'une fête. C'est la nuit où il a également rencontré sa femme, elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que ses cheveux redeviennent longs et encore plus pour retrouver son honneur, raconta Thorin en riant. Ils ont un fils qui a un an de moins que mes neveux et dont il n'arrête pas de se vanter. Il est devenu mon comptable. Je redoute chacun de ses rapports parce que je sais que je vais avoir droit à une biographie sur la vie de Gimli.

-Tant mieux, ce doit être un bon père, roucoula Bilbon.

-Oh c'en est un mais c'est juste un peu ennuyeux, admit Thorin d'une voix bourrue.

-Si tu avais un enfant, je suis sûr que tu ne cesserais jamais de parler de lui à tous ceux que tu rencontrerais, taquina Bilbon avec un adorable sourire.

-Tu as sans doute raison, marmonna Thorin, un petit sourire plein d'amour caché sous sa barbe.

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda Bilbon en faisant un signe de tête vers la plus belle femme qu'avait dû porter la Terre.

-Elle s'appelle Galadriel, déclara Thorin. Elle a remporté le concours de Miss Univers. Maintenant, elle travaille en tant qu'avocate de l'environnement et est ambasseur de l'UNICEF.

-Wouah, souffla Bilbon, admiratif. Elle est aussi parfaite qu'elle en a l'air alors ?

-Ouep, confirma Thorin avec un hochement de tête. J'ai lu un article sur elle dans l'Erebor Times et elle fait des choses admirables.

-Heureusement que tu n'es pas bi, sourit Bilbon. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu aucune chance.

-Non, je préfère que mes amants soient plus petits que moi, rassura Thorin en riant. C'est beaucoup mieux quand ils sont sous moi.

Bilbon rigola et mit une tape sur l'épaule de Thorin.

-Et lui ? questionna Bilbon en montrant quelqu'un d'autre.

Thorin regarda le "lui" en question et vit un homme au crâne blanc entièrement chauve, une horrible grimace gravée sur le visage. Thorin prit Bilbon par les épaules et l'éloigna rapidement.

-Thorin ! Qu'est-ce que..., s'exclama Bilbon, surpris.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui, avertit dangereusement de Thorin.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Bilbon dans un souffle.

-Parce qu'il vomit sur tout ce que j'aime !

Bilbon regarda le visage de Thorin pour voir si il plaisantait mais son expression froide et son ton dénué de tout humour lui signalaient le contraire.

Bilbon explosa d'un rire qui fut, heureusement, noyé par les nombreuses discussions des invités.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Thorin, confus. C'est vrai !

-Ce n'est pas ça, haleta Bilbon en riant à perdre haleine. C... c'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes !

Le visage de Thorin se teinta d'un rouge pivoine que même sa barbe ne pouvait cacher.

-Moi, je ne..., tenta de dire Thorin avant de s'écrier. TU VOIS ! AZOG DETRUIT TOUT !

Le rire de Bilbon s'évanouit pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Thorin pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-il. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. J'aime que tu me protèges.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Thorin, étonné. Je pensais que tu trouverais ça immature.

-Peut-être que d'autres le penseraient, convint doucement Bilbon. Mais je trouve très mignon, comme un guerrier qui veut protéger sa fiancée... sa fiancée qu'il pourra plus tard prendre violemment contre un mur ou près d'un feu de camp.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas de feu de camp mais il y a beaucoup de murs, fit remarquer Thorin en souriant, ses bras musclés encerclant la taille de Bilbon.

-Pas ici, protesta Bilbon en poussant le torse de Thorin dans une vaine tentative pour les séparer.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies le choix, murmura Thorin à l'oreille de son jeune amant. Je me suis battu pour toi et maintenant tu es à moi.

-Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que vous allez vous laisser aller pendant une fête ? interrompit la voix de Dwalin qui surprit assez Thorin pour qu'il s'éloigne de Bilbon.

-C'est toi qui dis ça alors qu'au lycée, tu n'étais pas le dernier pour te faire remarquer ? grommela Thorin.

-Oui, mais il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que de voir les couples d'ados se peloter, rétorqua Dwalin alors qu'Ori et Bilbon cachaient leur rire derrière leurs mains.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Fili et Legolas de passer chez toi.

Le dîner était sur le point d'être servi, ils s'installèrent tous à une table ronde joliment ornée d'une belle nappe blanche. Bard et Thranduil vinrent les rejoindre, après avoir passé la majeure partie de la fête avec les relations de Thranduil.

-Vous vous souvenez de Radagast, il porte toujours son vieux manteau en chanvre, se plaignit Thranduil. Ça pouvait passer quand il n'était qu'un étudiant sans le sou, on pouvait comprendre qu'il ne puisse pas s'habiller décemment. Mais maintenant, il est vétérinaire ! Il pourrait commencer à mieux s'habiller.

-Je l'aime bien, admit Bard avec un sourire, Il m'a rappelé beaucoup de souvenirs. Comme quand toi et moi, on lui demandait une ou deux feuilles qu'on allait fumer dans sa chambre.

-Il avait l'habitude de les garder dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa veste, se souvint joyeusement Thranduil en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Bard. La sécurité du campus ne l'a jamais su.

-J'imagine que tu fumes toujours ces trucs, Bard ? intervint Dwalin. Tu es toujours calme et affectueux. Pas comme toi, Thranduil.

-Oh la ferme ! jura l'élégant blond avec désinvolture.

Alors que les anciens membres du groupe continuaient à parler, Bilbon et Ori échangèrent un regard complice et le petit plan du rouquin se mit en marche. Ori fut le premier à bouger, étant donné la lègère secousse qui fit rebondir Dwalin sur son siège.

Bilbon fit passer sa main sous la table et la glissa doucement sur la cuisse de Thorin qui, une fois la surprise initiale dissipée, se détendit et continua à parler.

Le petit être aux cheveux cuivrés attendit un moment avant de continuer, il voulait que Thorin soit à l'aise...

Sa main se mit alors à frotter lentement la cuisse de Thorin. Il voulait que Thorin le sente.

Et Thorin le sentait. Mais il était déterminé à ne pas le laisser prendre l'ascendant sur lui, il s'occupa rapidement et continua à discuter alors que l'habile main de Bilbon se faisait de plus en plus dangereuse sous la table. Chaque mouvement s'approchait peu à peu de la partie de Thorin qu'il convoitait le plus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?" se demanda Thorin à la fois horrifié et excité. Sa petite main douce restait suffisamment discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Bard essayait de lui parler des études de Legolas et Thorin n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit était à la fois concentré sur Bilbon et sur ce que disait Bard.

Mais c'était très dur pour Thorin d'écouter son ami lorsque son amant rapprochait de plus en plus sa petite main chaude vers la braguette de son pantalon.

Thorin ne sut pas pourquoi mais son instinct le poussa à jeter un coup d'oeil à Dwalin qui semblait être mal à l'aise. C'est alors qu'il comprit... Ori faisait exactement la même chose que Bilbon ! Les deux petits vauriens ! Dwalin était peut-être perdu mais Thorin, lui, ne se ferait pas avoir !

Thorin dût se mordre l'intérieur de la joue lorsque Bilbon commença lentement à défaire la braguette de son pantalon et lorsqu'il en eut assez, il glissa sa main sous la table et saisit vivement la petite main sournoise de Bilbon.

L'un d'eux était définitivement plus fort que l'autre. Alors, quand Thorin amena la main de Bilbon vers son pantalon, Bilbon eut un bref éclair de panique avant de dissimuler ses craintes sous un masque conventionnel.

Thorin ne taquina pas Bilbon comme Bilbon l'avait fait pour lui, non. La main de Thorin se dirigea directement vers la zone sensible de Bilbon.

Bilbon était jeune, il ne lui faudrait qu'un petit moment pour être dur et prêt, et alors qu'il tentait d'arrêter la main de Thorin, il ravala un gémissement. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer !

La forte mais agréable sensation provoquait des frissons dans son dos et le faisait trembler. Il voulait plus. Les caresses de Thorin étaient si douces qu'il voulait que Thorin le prenne immédiatement, qu'il soient seuls ou pas.

Mais le pire arriva : Thorin retira sa main.

Sentant que le désir de Bilbon avait atteint son paroxysme, il enleva l'agréable pression qu'il avait instauré pour pouvoir contempler son jeune amant se tortiller pendant une heure ou deux. Et le moment ne pouvait pas être mieux choisi, car les plats arrivèrent, ce qui voulait dire que les mains de Bilbon ne reviendront pas le déranger.

Bilbon dût manger et parler avec une érection enragée. Rien ne pouvait soulager la douloureuse tension qui torturait sa virilité. Il était obligé de garder les mains au-dessus de la table afin de pouvoir utiliser son couteau et sa fourchette. Thorin, quant à lui, n'était pas prêt de l'aider.

Il devrait supporter cette lascive agonie jusqu'à ce que Thorin et lui puissent être seuls.

-Quand on sera dans la voiture, tu vas avoir de sacrés problèmes, promit Bilbon en se penchant pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Thorin.

-C'est toi qui as commencé, mon amour, répliqua Thorin sur le même ton en posant un innocent baiser sur la joue de Bilbon. Peut-être que maintenant, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'entamer une guerre contre moi.

Oh oui, il y repenserait à deux fois, à trois fois même. Cétait la faute d'Ori, c'est lui qui lui avait donné l'idée et maintenant, il devait souffrir à cause de l'influence néfaste de son ami.

Voilà ce qu'on récolte avec des amis espiègles et un amant rusé...


	11. Onzième étape, aimer Daddy comme il le mérite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour le com. J'aimerais bien en avoir plus :)

Au dessert, Bilbon n'était pas moins tendu qu'il ne l'était à l'entrée. Même si la main de Thorin se gardait bien de revenir le toucher, cela n'empêchait son amant de lui jeter des regards suggestifs. Bilbon fit de son mieux pour ne pas se tortiller sur son siège et laissa sa main glisser sous la table afin de pouvoir se soulager un peu.

Il tenta de s'intéresser à la conversation qui avait lieu.

-Legolas se comporte de façon étrange ces derniers temps, soupira Thranduil. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

-Comment ça ? insista Thorin, les sourcils levés.

-Il est très lointain, poursuivit le grand blond. Quand il rentre à la maison, il va directement dans sa chambre et n'en sort plus. Et son forfait a explosé !

-Ce n'est sans doute qu'une phase, offrit Bard pour réconforter son mari, même si il était tout aussi désemparé que lui par ce comportement inhabituel.

-Il a dix-huit ans et il n'est jamais passé par une phase avant, répliqua Thranduil en secouant la tête. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Peut-être qu'il est amoureux ? proposa Bilbon, seul Thorin comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Bien sûr, Thorin et Bilbon savaient déjà la raison pour laquelle Legolas avait changé mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aborderait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Fili.

-Ridicule, déclara Thranduil d'un ton assuré. Si c'était le cas, il me l'aurait dit. Je lui ai déjà fait le discours qui s'impose sur la puberté et tout ce que ça implique. Je l'ai fait à tous nos enfants, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous font tellement confiance.

A ces mots, Thorin ricana mais Bard rayonnait en voyant quel merveilleux père était son mari.

-Pauvres mômes ! Ils doivent être traumatisés, chuchota Thorin à Bilbon qui sourit dans son verre de vin.

-Peut-être qu'il est temps de lui parler du sexe, soupira Thranduil.

Thorin et Bilbon eurent besoin de toute la bonne volonté pour ne pas exploser de rire, car personne n'était mieux placé qu'eux pour savoir que Legolas connaissait déjà très bien le sexe.

Bilbon se sentait maintenant un peu plus apaisé et risqua un coup d'oeil vers Ori et Dwalin. Le pauvre Dwalin avait l'air en pleine agonie, la main légèrement tremblante alors qu'il tenait sa fourchette. Il mangeait beaucoup plus lentement son pudding qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude.

Ori envoya à Bilbon un regard triomphant que Bilbon, hélas, ne put lui retourner.

<<<>>>

Une fois le dessert terminé, Thorin tira Bilbon sur ses pieds et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Leurs corps étaient assez proches pour dissimuler le petit problème de Bilbon. Ils valsèrent gracieusement sur la musique jusqu'à ce Thorin se penche vers son petit amant.

-Tu as retenu la leçon ? murmura Thorin à son oreille d'une voix rauque qui ne fit qu'aggraver l'état de Bilbon.

-Oui, chuchota Bilbon. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, daddy.

-Daddy te pardonne, dit joyeusement Thorin en souriant. Et quand on sera dans la voiture, je ferai en sorte que tu te sentes mieux.

-On peut y aller maintenant ? supplia Bilbon d'un ton désespéré.

-Je pensais que tu aimais être ici ? Tu ne veux plus profiter du bal ?

-La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu me prennes, s'il te plaît, gémit Bilbon en s'agrippant aux épaules de Thorin.

-On va d'abord dire au revoir. Nous devons être polis, bébé.

Bilbon gémit encore et glissa sa main dans celle de Thorin pour qu'il l'oblige à saluer la moitié des invités alors qu'il n'avait même pas dire bonjour à la plus grande majorité.

Impossible de mettre la main sur Dwalin et Ori, ils s'étaient éclipsés vers les toilettes, un moment donné après le dessert.

<<<>>>

Au moment où ils grimpèrent dans la voiture, Bilbon tira Thorin vers les sièges arrières. Thorin défit sa ceinture et baissa juste assez son pantalon pour en extirper son érection. Bilbon défit son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles alors qu'il s'affalait contre les sièges en cuir.

Thorin le retourna sur le ventre et le chevaucha comme l'étalon qu'il était, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il ressentait après avoir pris Bilbon dans cette position.

Ils ne savaient pas que les gens sur le parking pouvaient apercevoir la voiture remuer légèrement à chaque coup de reins de Thorin. Et entendaient les gémissements. Personne ne pouvait se méprendre sur ce genre de gémissements.

Bilbon essaya de refaire la marque de la main sur la vitre de la voiture, comme dans Titanic, mais il ne pouvait atteindre la vitre dans cette position alors il se contenta d'agiter le bras pour jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était vain.

La suffisance de Thorin s'était muée en une vague de douceur et d'affection, comme toujours après l'ébat, au grand bonheur de Bilbon.

-Je t'aime, murmura doucement Thorin. Je t'aime tellement, tellement.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Bilbon d'une voix devenue rauque à force de pousser des cris passionnés.

-Epouse-moi, déclara Thorin, ses mots légèrement étouffés dans le cou de Bilbon.

-T... t'épouser ? répéta Bilbon, incrédule. Tu es sérieux ?

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, avoua Thorin dans un murmure en se blottissant contre son cou. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour te le demander, alors que je suis encore en toi et qu'on vient de faire l'amour, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Il y eut une longue pause. Thorin resta silencieux, laissant Bilbon réfléchir. Peut-être que c'était une très mauvaise idée de lui demander une chose pareille alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le siège arrière d'une voiture, les pantalons autour des chevilles. Quelle que soit la réponse de Bilbon, Thorin l'aimerait toujours et voudrait toujours être avec lui, et si Bilbon voulait être tout à lui, il ferait en sorte de lui faire une demande appropriée avec un dîner aux chandelles et une bague sertie d'un énorme diamant dans un minuscule écrin en velous rouge.

-Je... oui. Oui, je veux t'épouser, lâcha soudainement Bilbon.

-C'est vrai ?! s'écria Thorin, stupéfait.

-Oui ! Je... je t'aime. Je ne... je ne veux pas être avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Thorin eut un rire plein de joie et déposa des dizaines de baisers sur son cou.

-T... Thorin ?

-Oui, mon trésor ?

-Tu peux te retirer ?

-Oh ! Bien sûr, désolé.

<<<>>>

Le retour fut étrangement éléctrique, les deux amants étaient exacerbés par la progresion ultra rapide de leur relation.

-Tu dois me promettre de ne pas me quitter après t'avoir présenté à ma famille, déclara Thorin, brisant un silence long mais agréable.

-Tant que tu me promets la même chose, ce sera parfait.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur, et Thorin lâcha le volant d'une main pour pouvoir tenir celle de Bilbon en caressant doucement ses petits doigts.

-Alors, tu vas te marier à un vieil homme comme moi ? demanda Thorin d'une voix très douce.

-Peu importe comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, ça n'a plus aucune importance. Je t'aime, et pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant. Je pense que tu vas devoir me supporter encore un bon moment.

-J'en suis heureux. J'espère que tu as hâte de devenir Bilbon Durin.

-Tiens, et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui deviendrais Thorin Sacquet ?

-Si c'était le cas, alors je devrais changer le nom de mon entreprise et me débarrasser de mes pantoufles avec mes initiales. Si tu veux continuer à t'appeler Sacquet, tu peux. C'était juste une idée.

-Non, c'est bon. J'aimerais avoir le même nom que toi. Je vais juste mettre un certain temps à m'y habituer.

<<<>>>

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et prirent une douche avant de se coucher. Le lendemain fut pareil aux autres jours où Thorin partait travailler pendant que Bilbon restait à la maison pour travailler sur son livre. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant, l'esprit de Thorin était uniquement tourné vers Bilbon et leurs fiançailles.

Lorsque Dwalin vint le chercher pour aller déjeuner ensemble, Thorin ne remarqua même pas qu'il était entré avant que son ami laisse tomber une pile de papiers sur son bureau dans un bruit sourd.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? D'habitude, tu es plus alerte au travail.

Thorin se leva et redressa fièrement sa cravate, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres alors qu'il sortait de son bureau, accompagné de Dwalin.

-Bilbon et moi allons nous marier, annonça-t-il en passant la porte.

-QUOI ?! s'exclama bruyamment Dwalin, les regards se tournant vers lui, le poussant à se racler la gorge et à parler à voix basse en poussant un sifflement. Vous marier ?

-Oui, nous marier, confirma Thorin. Je lui ai demandé et il a dit oui.

-Bon, ben, félicitations, j'imagine, balbutia Dwalin après être resté ébahi un long moment.

-Merci. Je voulais profiter de ma pause-déjeuner pour choisir une belle bague de fiançailles. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Je... oui, si tu veux.

<<<>>>

Les "Bijouteries de Bifur" étaient le meilleur endroit de toute la ville pour acheter de l'or ou des pierres précieuses. Thorin le savait parce que c'est là que son père avait acheté tous les bijoux qu'il avait offert à sa mère.

Thorin étudia rigoureusement les scintillantes bagues de fiancailles étalées sous des vitres, son fiancé n'aurait rien de moins que le meilleur, même si il choisissait de porter son alliance plutôt que sa bague de fiançailles.

Thorin le laisserait faire comme il voudrait, ça ne le concernait pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a fait sauter le pas ? Je pensais que Bilbon et toi souhaiteriez rester ensemble sans formalité de ce genre, intervint Dwalin alors qu'il suivait Thorin à travers les vitrines de bijoux, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil pour tenter de voir si quelque chose pourrait plaire à Ori.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Thorin. Je veux juste être avec lui pour le reste de ma vie.

-Je comprends, c'est normal, convint Dwalin en acquiesçant.

-Je pense que j'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps pour avoir une famille à moi, ajouta Thorin. Oh, j'aime bien celle-là.

Dwalin se pencha pour regarder la bague qui avait attiré l'attention de Thorin. C'était une bague en or sertie de cinq diamants, dont un diamant bleu trônant au milieu, plus gros que les autres, et sans doute plus gros que n'importe quelle autre pierre du magasin.

-Bifur ! appela Thorin avec enthousiasme. Je vais prendre celle-çi !

Bifur, le propriétaire de la bijoutere, avait laissé Thorin parcourir l'ensemble de ses galeries mais se rua vers lui quand il l'appela.

-Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaît ? demanda l'homme grisonnant d'un ton bourru.

-Oui, je veux celle-là.

-C'est cher.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Les bagues de fiançailles ne sont que temporaires.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Elle est à cinquante mille dollars. Je ne serais pas un bon ami de ton père si je ne cherchais pas à t'imposer des limites.

-Bifur, je veux celle-là !

-Je ne comprendrai jamais ces gosses de riches, mais d'accord.

<<<>>>

-Alors Thorin t'a demandé en mariage sur le siège arrière de sa voiture ?

-Ouep.

Bilbon était en pleine angoisse de la page blanche et avait appelé Ori. Ils étaient debout dans la cuisine de Thorin, une tasse de café dans les mains et Bilbon venait de lui raconter les événements de la veille.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla Ori. Je suis heureux pour toi mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous vous marierez.

-Toi et Dwalin n'y pensez pas ?

-Je pense que ça aurait pris au moins cinq ou dix ans avant que ça nous traverse l'esprit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que...

-De penser quoi ? insista Bilbon.

-Tu ne penses pas que Thorin est peut-être en pleine crise de la quarantaine ? Je te le demande parce que Dwalin m'a dit il y a une semaine qu'il voulait faire du skateboard et après avoir discuté avec lui, il m'a finalement avoué qu'il se sentait vieux...

-Thorin ne m'a pas semblé agir différemment, dit pensivement Bilbon. Sa demande était inattendue mais je pense qu'il avait ça en tête depuis un bon moment. En dépit son apparence sévère, il est extrêmement affectueux. Il a beaucoup d'amour à donner et je pense que m'épouser en est le simple résultat.

-Je crois que tu as raison, convint Ori en réfléchissant. Mais si jamais il parle de sports extrêmes, il sera temps de t'inquiéter.

-Je garderai ça en tête, promit Bilbon en riant. Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que Dwalin se sent-il vieux ? Il a plus d'énergie que la plupart des gens de notre âge.

-Parce qu'il est venu avant moi, expliqua Ori avec un léger rire. Il a vécu ça comme un échec.

-C'est tout ? demanda Bilbon en gloussant, amusé.

-Eh oui, je pense que ça l'a blessé dans son orgueil.

-Les hommes, soupira Bilbon en secouant la tête.

-Je sais, acquiesça Ori.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes après, Thorin les rejoignit en souriant largement, étroitement suivi de Dwalin.

-Ori, je pensais que tu avais un rendez vous avec ton éditeur aujourd'hui ? déclara Dwalin en posant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

-La réunion s'est terminée plus tôt et Bilbon m'a appelé. Et toi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt du travail.

-Thorin a rêvé de Bilbon toute la journée, murmura Dwalin pour que seul Ori puisse l'entendre. J'ai profité de sa bonne humeur pour lui suggérer qu'on prenne un jour de congé.

Ori rigola et ils se concentrèrent sur leurs deux meilleurs amis.

-As-tu bien écrit aujourd'hui ? demanda innocemment Thorin.

-Chéri, tu souris tellement que je peux facilement deviner que tu as quelque chose à me dire alors pourquoi ne pas sauter le faux "comment s'est passée ta journée, mon chéri" ? souffla Bilbon en souriant.

-Très bien, accepta Thorin en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir une boîte en velours rouge, comme celle qu'il avait rêvé de présenter à Bilbon, puis mit un genou à terre et ouvrit l'écrin pour révéler la bague qui provoqua un sursaut de surprise chez Bilbon. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé mais je veux le refaire comme il faut, avec nos pantalons et tout. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui ! sanglota Bilbon en frottant ses yeux humides.

Thorin prit la bague et la glissa au doigt de Bilbon. La bague glissa immédiatement du doigt de Bilbn et Thorin la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Tout le monde riait alors que Thorin marmonnait, rouge de honte :

-Je vais... euh, je vais la faire ajuster.

<<<>>>

Thorin voulait trouver un moyen de dire à sa famille qu'il avait rencontré Bilbon sur un site de rencontre, qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois et qu'ils comptaient se marier après avoir vécu si peu de temps ensemble. Alors il décida d'informer Fili en premier, et bien sûr, Legolas vint avec lui.

-Mon oncle ! Je suis tellement, tellement heureux pour toi ! s'écria Fili en sautant du canapé pour s'incruster dans les bras de Thorin.

-Merci, hoqueta Thorin sous la douloureuse étreinte de son neveu.

-J'imagine que je peux vous appeler oncle Bilbon, devina Fili en lançant un clin d'oeil au fiancé de son oncle. Quand vas-tu le dire à maman ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais je dois choisir le moment idéal, soupira Thorin alors que Fili se rasseyait à côté de Legolas. Elle va m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir parlé de Bilbon plus tôt.

-Ouais, elle n'aime pas être la dernière au courant. Au moins, tu n'as pas à te soucier de Frérin, il est parti se balader en France.

-Vous comptez faire une fête de fiançailles ? questionna Legolas.

-Oui, je crois, répondit Bilbon. Sans doute, vu que nous n'aurons pas de cérémonie.

Les deux amants se regardèrent en souriant. Ils avaient décidé d'aller simplement à la mairie pour avoir un mariage sans extravagance, sans avoir à passer dans la planification d'une longue cérémonie. Tous deux détestaient les drames et, pour eux, organiser un mariage était un drame en soi.

-Ohhhh, gémit Fili. Je voulais être garçon d'honneur, comme ça, Legolas aurait pu être demoiselle d'honneur.

-Demoiselle d'honneur ? répéta le blond, abasourdi. Vraiment ?

-Et je ne suis pas une jeune mariée ! s'écria Bilbon. Je suis tout autant viril que Thorin ! Ma place au lit ne change pas ça !

-Vous devriez cesser de le penser, oncle Bilbon, répliqua Fili avec un malicieux sourire.

Legolas lui mit un coup sur le bras et Bilbon lui jeta un coussin sur la figure alors que Thorin éclatait de rire. Il trouvait toujours Fili et Kili aussi attachants. Il aimait ses neveux de tout son coeur, et pendant un bref instant, il se demanda ce que ce serait d'avoir un enfant à lui.

<<<>>>

Thorin eut Bilbon au lit ce soir-là, vêtu uniquement de sa bague de fiancailles. C'était tout ce dont Thorin avait besoin, son bien-aimé et le symbole de leur engagement.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont m'aimer ? demanda Bilbon d'une voix lointaine après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

-Pourquoi ne t'aimeraient-ils pas ? Tu es merveilleux, répondit Thorin avec un petit rire.

-Mais..., soupira Bilbon. Je n'ai jamais demandé à les rencontrer parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont penser de moi, qu'ils me considèrent comme un croqueur de diamants.

-Depuis combien de temps penses-tu à ça ? s'enquit Thorin, les sourcils froncés.

-Depuis notre première rencontre, avoua Bilbon avec un sourire forcé. On n'a jamais parlé de la différence d'âge mais je sais très bien ce que les gens pensent quand ils nous voient ensemble.

-Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent, grogna Thorin. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Nous allons marier et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-J'aimerais être aussi sûr que toi.

Thorin tenta de rassurer Bilbon en l'embrassant tendrement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que Bilbon soit heureux et rassuré dans leur relation.

<<<>>>

Trois semaines passèrent et Bilbon avait entièrement prévu la seule célébration qu'ils auraient pour leur mariage. Tout d'un coup, Bilbon avait voulu tout préparer et il arrivait souvent que Thorin retrouve Bilbon exactement là où il l'avait laissé, recroquevillé sur son bureau parsemé de dizaines de feuilles, complètement endormi. Il réveillait alors Bilbon et ils allaient dans la cuisine préparer le dîner.

-On ira à la mairie le lendemain de la fête. Comme ça, il n'y aura pas besoin d'en faire une deuxième, annonça Bilbon en s'agitant dans la cuisine.

-Tu es tellement intelligent, mon amour, complimenta Thorin en souriant.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions aller dans un endroit chaud pour notre lune de miel. Je déteste l'hiver à Erebor.

-Merveilleuse idée, mon coeur.

-Cela fait un petit moment que j'y pense mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette pièce de rechange. Tu n'as pas une idée ? Je pensais en faire une salle de couture mais je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin de toute une pièce poue ça.

-Hmm, je ne sais pas, marmonna Thorin.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher ce soir-là, Thorin ne réussit pas à dormir. Il ne cessait de penser à cette salle vide. Tant et si bien qu'il se leva et s'y rendit. Les seules choses qu'il y avait dedans étaient les vieux meubles de Bilbon. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était vide jusqu'à ce que Bilbon le lui fasse remarquer. En fait, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point sa vie était vide avant que la photo du profil de Bilbon ne l'amène dans sa vie.

Les choses allaient vite, mais il mentirait si il disait que c'était une mauvaise chose. Bilbon le faisait profiter de la vie : grâce à lui, il savourait les joies les plus simples de la vie et voulait en éprouver plus.

Et peut-être que cela signifiait fonder une petite famille.

L'idée lui trotta dans la tête pendant toute une semaine. Son travail ne réussissait pas à le distraire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de travailler énergiquement. Après tout, il devait veiller aux besoins de son adorable petit fiancé.

Mais c'était une véritable tourmente. Il voulait demander à Bilbon d'avoir un enfant mais il se sentait aussi un peu égoïste. Thorin avait une carrière assurée alors que celle de Bilbon n'avait même pas encore commencé. Pouvait-il réellement demander à Bilbon de devenir père alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint ses objectifs ?

Thorin décida d'agir franchement, au moins cela permettrait à son esprit de trouver un semblant d'apaisement. Il accepterait la réponse de Bilbon quelle qu'elle soit. Il prit son portable et écrivit un message avant de l'envoyer rapidement avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

"Je pense qu'on devrait avoir un bébé."

Après dix minutes d'attente stressante, son téléphone sonna, signalant qu'il avait reçu une réponse.

"Il y a suffisamment de monstres sur Terre pour qu'on en rajoute un."

Avant que le choc de la réponse puisse le frapper, l'oeil de Thorin aperçut le nom de l'expéditeur dans un coin de son portable.

Dis.

Il le lut maintes et maintes fois : Dis. Dis. Dis. Dis. Dis.

-Oh putain, merde, merde, merde.


	12. Douzième étape, donner une famille à Daddy

Thorin avait plusieurs choix :

**1\. Il pouvait avouer toute la vérité.**   
**2\. Il pouvait prétendre que Dwalin lui avait volé son portable pour envoyer un canular.**   
**3\. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait fait une faute de frappe.**   
**4\. Il pouvait faire croire qu'il était très, très ivre.**

Mais chaque option présentait des failles :

**1\. Il ne pouvait pas avouer sa nouvelle relation de but en blanc, Dis ne s'en remettrait jamais.**   
**2\. Dwalin ne lui volerait jamais son portable, ce n'était plus un gamin, et de toute façon, personne ne connaissait le code qui le verrouillait.**   
**3\. Les mots étaient bien trop évidents pour y intégrer une faute de frappe.**   
**4\. On était en plein après-midi et Thorin ne buvait jamais au beau milieu de la journée ni pendant le travail.**

Alors, que devait-il faire ? Avant qu'il arrive à se décider, Dis lui renvoya un nouveau message :

**"N'essaye même pas de me faire croire que c'était un accident."**

Thorin lui répondit la première chose à laquelle il pouvait penser :

**"Je suis très ivre."**

**"Thorin, tu ne bois jamais au travail."**

**"Aujourd'hui, sidfghjk"**

**"Non, tu fais semblant, tu n'envoies jamais de message lorsque tu es ivre. Dis-moi la vérité."**

**"J'ai pris tellement de verresssssss."**

**"Je ne plaisante pas Thorin."**

**"Tu as de petits pieds."**

**"Tu ne fais que t'enfoncer."**

Thorin était en sueur, il avait un vrai problème maintenant à cause de ses lamentables tentatives de justifier le message trompeur. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, il savait qu'il devait agir en homme et avouer qu'il avait un beau et jeune fiancé avec qui il voulait avoir un enfant. Mais...

**"J'vais commander un autre verre, le 18 soeuretteeeeee #lol #jsuisivre."**

Il fracassa sa tête sur son bureau et gémit. Il n'utilisait jamais de hashtag mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Dis allait lui foncer dessus, il le savait, et il le redoutait.

Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait cacher à sa famille la nouvelle relation qui apportait tant de joie à sa vie, il aimait sa famille et appréciait qu'ils soient tous aussi proches, mais Thorin n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec ses relations.

Sa première petite amie avait été effrayé par la culture de sa sœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre un seul de ses sujets de conversation.

Sa seconde petite amie avait été volée par Frérin. Non pas que Thorin lui en ait tenu rigueur.

Après avoir compris qu'il préférait les hommes, Thorin avait eu un petit ami. Aussi volé par Frérin, cette fois-çi, la pilule eut du mal à passer.

Les rencontres étaient peu à peu devenues une corvée pour Thorin. Il avait pardonné à sa sœur d'avoir engagé des conversations plus compliquées les unes que les autres, et il avait pardonné son frère ses petits chapardements pour la bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui pouvait être leurré par le charme de cet idiot de Frérin.

Des années de solitude et de désintérêt l'avaient conduit à Bilbon.

Et puis, rien de ce qui s'était passé n'avait plus compté pour Thorin.

Il avait simplement choisi de ne pas présenter immédiatement Bilbon pour réussir à établir une relation sans être entravé par sa famille. Mais maintenant, ça risquait de compliquer les choses pour Bilbon. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais le travail commençait à s'accumuler, alors il se concentra sur des questions moins personnelles.

<<<>>>

Bilbon lut et relut son dernier chapitre, il ne lui faudrait plus beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir présenter son manuscrit à un éditeur et, avec un peu de chance, il espérait être publié et commencer sa carrière de romancier. C'était son rêve d'enfance.

Se sentant fier de lui, il décida de récompenser ses efforts par une tasse de thé. Il se leva de son bureau et se rendit dans la cuisine, prenant la bouilloire et sortant sa tasse préférée d'un placard. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et laissa ses yeux errer sur le complexe. Il ressemblait vraiment à un foyer aimant maintenant. Bien sûr, Bilbon en était pour beaucoup, il avait ajouté un peu de couleur et de vie dans un lieu autrefois noir et stérile. C'était fou de voir ce que quelques photos encadrées, deux lampes antiques et quelques coussins pouvaient faire.

Il mit la bouilloire à chauffer et Bilbon fit un geste pour prendre son thé préféré, le Vieux Tobie, mais se détourna quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

Il se rendit à la porte et l'ouvrit lentement sur une femme aux longs cheveux d'un noir encre semblables à ceux de Thorin et aux yeux bleu ciel. Tous les deux étaient surpris de se voir. Elle avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier.

-Puis-je vous aider...? demanda prudemment Bilbon.

-Ça reste à voir, répondit-elle. Si vous pouvez répondre à quelques questions.

-Tout dépend qui la pose, répliqua Bilbon aussi poliment que possible.

-Je suis la soeur de Thorin. Je veux simplement savoir avec qui il veut avoir un bébé.

-Un b... bébé ? répéta Bilbon en rougissant d'un coup, ses mains se posant sur ses joues brûlantes. Il v... veut avoir un bébé ? A... avec moi ? Oh bon sang...

-Alors, c'est vous son mystérieux ami, comprit Dis en souriant. Puis-je entrer euh...

-Oh ! Bilbon Sacquet, ravi de vous rencontrer Dis, salua Bilbon en lui serrant la main.

-Tout aussi ravie, Bilbon. Mon frère vous a parlé de moi ?

-Oui, vous êtes sa petite soeur. Il y a une photo de vous sur la bibliothèque. Entrez, je vous en prie. J'étais sur le point de faire du thé, expliqua Bilbon en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Elle sourit et acquiesça en pénétrant dans l'appartement, suivi de Bilbon.

Bilbon vérifia la bouilloire toujours en train de chauffer l'eau. Dis s'assit à la table et Bilbon se pencha contre le comptoir.

-Alors, Thorin veut avoir un bébé... avec moi ?

-C'est ce qu'il a dit, avant de tenter de se rattraper. Une fois qu'il a réalisé que c'était à moi qu'il avait envoyé le message, il a voulu me faire croire qu'il était ivre, raconta Dis en sortant son portable de son sac à main en cuir de marque pour le tendre à Bilbon qui lut les pathétiques messages que Thorin avait envoyé à Dis.

-Quel imbécile, marmonna Bilbon, bien que son coeur rata un battement face au premier message.

"Je pense qu'on devrait avoir un bébé."

-Vous pouvez imaginer ma surprise. J'étais en train de regarder le planning de la semaine quand j'ai appris que mon frère avait une relation secrète. Thorin est vraiment paranoïaque, soupira Dis en secouant la tête.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part qu'il avait l'intention de me présenter à votre famille. Il voulait tout simplement attendre le bon moment, expliqua Bilbon en lui rendant son portable avant de verser deux tasses de thé.

-Le bon moment pour Thorin serait son lit de mort, répliqua Dis d'un ton moqueur. Je me sens un peu vexée qu'il ne me fasse pas suffisamment confiance pour m'avouer qu'il est avec quelqu'un.

Bilbon s'assit silencieusement en gardant les yeux baissés. Que devait-il dire ? Qu'il avait trop peur du jugement qu'on pourrait faire sur lui pour pousser Thorin à le présenter à sa famille ?

-Vous êtes très jeune, je trouve, déclara pensivement Dis.

-Oui, c'est vrai, convint Bilbon en tressaillant légèrement. Vous aussi, pour une mère qui a deux fils en âge d'aller à l'université.

-C'est souvent comme ça avec les grossesses d'adolescentes, fit remarquer Dis en riant doucement.

Bilbon cligna des yeux deux fois alors que Dis continuait à sourire tranquillement.

-Ce n'est pas un sujet tabou, et je n'en ai pas honte. Je me suis simplement un peu emportée avec mon petit ami artiste profond et réfléchi qui est maintenant mon mari.

-Thorin ne m'en a pas parlé, avoua Bilbon. Mais là encore, je ne sais pas grand chose sur vous.

-Eh bien, je suis là pour changer ça, déclara Dis avec un sourire. Alors, Bilbon Sacquet, comment avez-vous gagné le cœur de mon frère ? Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il vous offre un énorme diamant bleu ?

Bilbon rougit vivement et prit une gorgée de thé : il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour arriver à répondre à ces questions.

<<<>>>

-Voilà, vous savez tout, conclut Bilbon. L'histoire d'amour la plus orthodoxe que vous ayez jamais entendu.

-Wouah, s'exclama Dis. Mon frère est vraiment stupide quand il est amoureux. Il vous a réellement offert un réfrigérateur ?

-Oui, confirma Bilbon en riant. C'était pour le moins inattendu.

-Hmm, de ce que je peux en dire, Bilbon, vous êtes quelqu'un d'agréable et il est évident que vous tenez à mon frère, convint Dis en se renfonçant sur son siège. Ne vous souciez pas tant de la différence d'âge. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une entrave pour vous ou Thorin.

A ces mots, Bilbon se sentit profondément soulagé.

-Vous avez répondu à toutes mes questions sauf une.

-Et laquelle est-ce ? demanda curieusement.

-Mon frère veut avoir un enfant avec vous, rappela doucement Dis. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je... je pense que c'est un sujet dont je dois d'abord lui parler, bredouilla Bilbon.

-Vous avez raison, convint Dis en hochant la tête. Je suis désolée, j'ai été indiscrète.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas, rassura Bilbon en souriant. Je suis heureux que vous vous en souciiez tant. Je n'ai ni frère ni soeur alors ça me rend un peu envieux.

-Je serai votre soeur bien assez tôt, au moins par le mariage. Vous allez sans doute avoir des Noëls et des anniversaires quelque peu bruyants, exactement ce que Thorin déteste, prévint Dis en tapotant affectueusement la main de Bilbon, tous deux souriants de voir qu'ils s'étaient faits un ami.

-J'en serais ravi.

<<<>>>

Bilbon était à son bureau quand Thorin rentra du travail, un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Il avait eu besoin de quelques heures supplémentaires pour rattraper le temps qu'il avait passé à tenter de corriger son erreur. Il revint pile à l'heure du dîner.

-Bilbon, désolé, je suis en retard, s'excusa doucement Thorin.

Bilbon leva les yeux vers Thorin et répéta, surpris :

-En retard ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-Bientôt 19h. Tu as écrit toute la jourrnée ? demanda Thorin en s'approchant du bureau, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'imagine que oui, répondit Bilbon en bâillant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié le dîner ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Thorin !

-Ce n'est rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se commanderait pas quelque chose à manger ? Tu pourras me parler de ton livre en attendant.

Bilbon voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'autre, mais ils devaient d'abord commander quelque chose à emporter.

<<<>>>

Leurs pizzas en route, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Bilbon dans le giron de Thorin, leurs bras enlacés.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander, annonça doucement Thorin.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bilbon d'une voix toute aussi douce.

-Je sais que tout est allé très vite entre nous mais je veux... je veux avoir une vraie vie avec toi. Je veux avoir une famille avec toi... Je veux avoir un enfant.

Bilbon prit une profonde inspiration, il s'était attendu à ce que Thorin le lui demande. Et il s'était préparé pour ça. La question lui avait trotté dans la tête pendant tout le temps où il avait écrit et maintenant, il savait quelle réponse lui donner.

-Je serais très heureux d'avoir un enfant avec toi, Thorin.

-C'est vrai ? murmura Thorin, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Si tu préfères attendre que ta carrière progresse un peu plus...

-Thorin, je peux avoir une carrière et un enfant en même temps, calma Bilbon. Et tu seras là toi aussi. Faisons-le. Ayons un enfant.

Thorin sourit et souffla longuement en fermant les yeux avant de poser son front contre celui de Bilbon :

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que je trouverais quelqu'un avec qui je voudrais me marier et avoir un enfant mais tu m'as donné tout ça, mon amour.

-Et tu m'as donné la même chose, chuchota Bilbon en embrassant tendrement le nez de Thorin. Maintenant, on sait ce qu'on va faire de cette pièce de rechange.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger leurs pizzas, Thorin sourit à Bilbon et lui dit en riant :

-Tu sais, je voulais te demander d'avoir un enfant par sms mais je l'ai envoyé accidentellement à ma soeur !Heureusement, j'ai réussi à la convaincre que j'étais ivre.

Thorin avait l'air si fier de lui que Bilbon mourrait d'envie de lui balançer qu'il avait été aussi subtil qu'un coup de poing en pleine figure avec ses faux textos mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait garder la visite de Dis secrète.

-En fait, ta sœur m'a rendu visite aujourd'hui, marmonna Bilbon en mordillant sa tranche de pizza.

-Oh non, murmura Thorin, en laissant ses mains tomber sur ses genoux. Elle n'a pas fait ça.

-Si. Nous avons eu une très longue discussion et je lui ai tout expliqué. Elle n'était pas en colère, d'ailleurs, elle était juste un peu blessée que tu ne lui aies pas fait confiance, raconta Bilbon en souriant doucement.

-Peut-être que j'ai été un peu immature, souffla Thorin en sentant une pointe de culpabilité lui piquer le coeur.

-Pour se venger, elle a pris ta tasse préférée.

-Quelle connasse !!!

<<<>>>

Alors qu'il préparait la fête, Thorin laissa à Bilbon la décision sur la façon dont ils allaient avoir un enfant. Cela ne dérangeait pas Bilbon, parce que Thorin était toujours là pour discuter des choses dont Bilbon avait besoin. Thorin était les jambes et Bilbon la tête, pour ainsi dire. Il étudia d'abord l'idée de la maternité de substitution. Comme Bard et Thranduil y avaient eu plusieurs fois recours, il s'arrangea pour que lui et Thorin les rencontrent pour en discuter.

Ils étaient tous assis dans leur salon et commençèrent une fois les plaisanteries terminées et le thé servi.

-Comment avez-vous abordé le sujet ? Comment avez-vous décidé qui serait la mère ? demanda Bilbon avec empressement, ses mains intimement enlacées avec celles de Thorin.

-À l'époque, c'était un peu plus compliqué et il y avait moins de choix, expliqua Bard. Mais nous avons eu la chance de tomber sur une belle hippie qui voulait "créer la vie" d'après elle mais elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de l'enfant après la création.

-Je pense qu'avoir des enfants l'aidait à se sentir plus en harmonie avec Mère Nature, ajouta Thranduil. Mais ses raisons ne nous concernaient pas, elle était de loin le meilleur choix possible parce qu'elle était jeune et en bonne santé. Elle était gentille et n'a jamais eu de problèmes psychiques.

-Thranduil est le père de Legolas, et c'est moi qui ai engendré les trois autres, déclara Bard. Nous nous moquions de qui l'enfant serait lié génétiquement.

-Et vous avez pris la même mère pour chacun d'eux ? s'enquit Thorin.

-Oui, Iris est la mère de nos quatre enfants, répondit Thranduil, souriant en secouant la tête. C'est quelqu'un de bien, elle nous envoie un coquillage à chaque solstice d'été.

Thorin pouffa, amusé, et Bilbon sourit.

-On a eu de la chance, j'ai entendu parler d'histoires de mères de substitution qui décidaient de garder les enfants ou qui ne voulaient pas les confier à des parents du même sexe, confia Bard en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux. Iris ne nous a jamais causés le moindre problème et nous a laissés les enfants sans faire d'histoire, même si elle ne s'est jamais coiffée les cheveux.

-Tilda a les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés, marmonna Thranduil. Et le même esprit rebelle contre les chaussures.

-Avez-vous décidé qui, de vous deux, sera le père ? interrogea Bard.

-Eh bien, nous n'avons pas encore décidé si nous voulons utiliser la maternité de substitution, répondit Bilbon. On voulait d'abord voir ce que vous aviez à dire pour se donner une idée.

-Et l'adoption ? proposa Thranduil. Vous pourriez rendre un orphelin très heureux.

-Nous allons visiter un orphelinat la semaine prochaine, informa Thorin. Nous voulons seulement étudier les options qui s'offrent à nous. On voudrait avoir un enfant dès que possible. Ou en tout cas, très vite après la lune de miel.

-Quoi que vous choisissiez, vous prendrez la bonne décision, promit Bard avec un sourire confiant. Vous aurez votre propre famille d'une façon ou d'une autre.

<<<>>>

Thorin et Bilbon y réfléchirent un certain temps, ils en discutèrent longuement, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas pris de décision.

-Peut-être que si on allait faire un tour à l'orphelinat voir si un enfant nous conviendrait, ça nous aiderait à nous décider, proposa Bilbon un matin alors qu'il posait le petit déjeuner de Thorin sur la table.

-Si tu penses que ça peut aider, soupira Thorin en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

La question pesait lourdement sur leurs esprits, et avec leur fête de fiançailles/mariage approchant à grands pas, ils voulaient faire une dernière tentative pour trouver une solution avant d'être officiellement partenaires pour la vie.

-Je vais les appeler pour voir si on a besoin de prendre rendez vous, ajouta Bilbon. Si on peut y aller aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu pourras partir plus tôt du travail ? Je sais que tu en as manqué beaucoup à cause de moi mais je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon coeur, rassura chaleureusement Thorin. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Dwalin de se passer de moi si il sait que c'est quelque chose d'important.

<<<>>>

Bilbon appela l'orphelinat et découvrit avec plaisir que Thorin et lui pouvaient passer cet après-midi. Cela les rendait tous les deux nerveux mais ils espéraient que cette journée s'achèverait avec la promesse d'une famille bientôt agrandie.

"Orphelinat de la Ville d'Erebor" était inscrit en lettres d'or sur une plaque en cuivre près d'une porte entourée de hauts murs en pierre. Le bâtiment était fait de briques d'un rouge vif et gai orné d'un lierre rampant le long d'un côté de l'immeuble. Thorin et Bilbon pouvaient entendre les enfants jouer alors qu'ils frappaient à la porte.

Ils furent accueillis par un vieil homme à la barbe grise et aux yeux aimables qui leur sourit en demandant :

-Monsieur Sacquet et Monsieur Durin, je présume ?

-Oui, répondit poliment Bilbon. Vous devez être Monsieur Le Gris. Nous avons parlé au téléphone.

-En effet, je vous en prie, entrez, invita le vieil homme en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Il les conduisit à un bureau sur lequel Monsieur Le Gris s'assit pendant que Thorin et Bilbon s'installaient en face de lui. Il tria quelques papiers avant de parler à nouveau :

-Maintenant, je vais devoir vous poser des questions à tous les deux avant de vous laisser voir les enfants, c'est le protocole standard. Commençons par vous, Monsieur Durin.

-Bien sûr, dit Thorin d'un ton sérieux en se redressant.

-Alors, vous allez vous marier dans une semaine, exact ?

-Oui.

-Et vous n'avez jamais été reconnu coupable d'aucun crime ?

-Non.

-Avez-vous déjà pris une substance illicite ?

-Non.

-Pas même lorsque vous étiez à l'université ?

-Non.

-Vous pouvez me le dire.

-Non.

-Même pas un petit peu ?

-Non.

-Alors, vous prétendez n'avoir jamais fumé de joint derrière l'abri à vélos ?

-Pour la dernière fois, NON ! cria Thorin.

-Prompt à la colère, remarqua Monsieur Le Gris en le notant sur son papier.

-Non, c'est faux !

-Enclin à la dispute, ajouta le vieil homme.

-Vous êtes injuste ! se plaignit bruyamment Thorin.

-Et légèrement infantile, marmonna une fois de plus Monsieur Le Gris.

Thorin était sur le point de se ruer sur le vieil homme mais la main de Bilbon sur la sienne l'empêcha d'enjamber le bureau pour étrangler Monsieur Le Gris avec sa barbe.

-Maintenant, à votre tour, Monsieur Sacquet, déclara Monsieur Le Gris.

-O... oui, acquiesça Bilbon, anxieux à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Les grands sourcils broussailleux de Monsieur Le Gris se froncèrent d'un air grave.

-Vous êtes-vous déjà occupé d'un enfant auparavant ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez élever un enfant alors que vous avez eu très peu de contact avec eux ? Et d'après votre dossier, vous n'avez ni frère ni soeur.

-J'aimerai notre enfant de tout mon coeur. Je prendrai soin de lui et je le protégerai autant que je le pourrai.

-Savez-vous vous battre ?

-Quoi ?

-Si je vous frappais au visage là, maintenant, sauriez-vous bloquer mon coup ou contre-attaquer ?

-Je crois que non mais...

-Potentiel faiblard, déclara Monsieur Le Gris en griffonnant quelques mots. Alors pourquoi pensez-vous pouvoir protéger un enfant si vous ne pouvez pas vous protéger vous-même ?

-Parce que la sécurité de l'enfant est plus importante que la mienne ! s'exclama vivement Bilbon.

-Hum hum, marmonna pensivement Monsieur Le Gris en les regardant fixement.

Thorin et Bilbon restèrent assis là, ils n'avaient jamais ressenti une telle tension dans l'air. Ils avaient l'impression que leur avenir se trouvait entre les mains de cet homme et qu'ils devaient prouver non seulement à lui mais également à eux-mêmes qu'ils étaient capables de s'occuper d'un enfant et de l'élever correctement.

-J'ai vérifié vos antécédents et appelé vos références dès que nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone et je pense que vous êtes aptes à adopter un de nos précieux enfants.

-Alors, c'était pour quoi cet interrogatoire ? grogna Thorin avec humeur.

-J'aime m'amuser de temps en temps, se contenta de dire Monsieur Le Gris en souriant malicieusement. Si vous pouvez gérer mes enfantillages alors je pense que vous vous débrouillerez bien avec un véritable enfant.

Bilbon souffla, apaisé et Thorin grommela dans sa barbe.

-Alors vous préféreriez un garçon ou une fille ? questionna Monsieur Le Gris.

La question les prit tous deux par surprise : ils n'avaient même pas pensé à ça...

-Euh, on ne sait pas, avoua Bilbon, chancelant.

-Hmm, enfant ou bébé ? interrogea le vieil homme.

-On n'y a pas pensé, marmonna Thorin d'une voix maussade après avoir échangé un regard avec Bilbon.

-Peu importe, ignora Monsieur Le Gris en se levant, incitant Bilbon et Thorin à en faire de même. Nous allons faire une petite balade.

Le bâtiment était beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'ils avaient cru, les couloirs semblaient s'étendre sur des kilomètres et les menaient à chaque fois dans une pièce différente. Ils traversèrent une petite bibliothèque, une salle d'informatique, une salle d'arts plastiques jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une pièce avec une cigogne peinte sur les murs.

-Nous sommes dans la nurserie, annonça Monsieur Le Gris. C'est là que nous gardons les bébés.

Thorin et Bilbon jetèrent un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre et virent une salle où se trouvaient une douzaine de berceaux. Chaque bébé était enveloppé d'une couverture rose ou bleue selon le sexe.

-Pouvons-nous y aller ? demanda doucement Bilbon.

-Oui, mais nous devons nous tenir tranquilles.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle aussi silencieux que des ombres, Thorin laissant Bilbon ouvrir la marche. Il s'arrêta à un berceau dans lequel se trouvait un minuscule petit garçon. Il était éveillé et regardait curieusement de ses grands yeux bleus Bilbon et Thorin.

-Il a tes yeux, murmura tendrement Bilbon. Et tes cheveux noirs.

-C'est vrai, convint Thorin sur le même ton en souriant. Et il a tes boucles.

Monsieur Le Gris prit le presse-papiers se trouvant au bout du berceau et raconta :

-Nous l'avons recueilli il y a trois jours. Ses parents biologiques sont morts dans un accident et ses plus proches parents ne pouvaient pas le prendre. Il n'a pas encore cinq mois.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Bilbon à voix basse en tendant doucement ses doigts vers le petit bébé pour qu'il les prenne.

-Nous n'avons aucun certificat de naissance et ses plus proches parents ne le connaissent pas alors nous l'avons surnommé le bébé Brandebouc. C'était le nom de famille de ses parents.

-Bonjour petit bébé, salua Thorin d'une voix incroyablement douce.

Il ne savait pas si son imagination lui jouait des tours mais il aurait juré avoir vu l'enfant lui sourire. Ce fut suffisant pour Thorin. Il prit la main de Bilbon et la serra légèrement en lui chuchotant :

-Je crois que c'est lui, Bilbon.

-Je crois aussi, sourit Bilbon. Il nous ressemble tellement qu'on dirait presque que c'est nous qui l'avons fait.

Thorin et Bilbon échangèrent un large sourire et s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

-On le prend ! annonça Thorin aussi fort que possible tant que ça restait un murmure.

-Doucement, ce n'est pas comme si vous achetiez une voiture. Vous ne pouvez pas emmener l'enfant chez vous le jour même. Il y a de la paperasse, je dois inspecter votre maison. Est-elle prête pour accueillir un bébé ? rappela Monsieur Le Gris avec un petit sourire.

-Non..., avoua Thorin avec une pointe d'embarras.

-Alors organisez-vous, ordonna joyeusement le vieil homme. Ne vous en faites pas, j'aime votre enthousiasme, Monsieur Durin.

Lorsqu'ils firent le trajet de retour, Thorin s'exclama :

-Sérieusement, mais qui est ce type ?!

-Je sais ! s'écria Bilbon. Il est vraiment étrange !

Il y eut un court silence.

-Il est sympa, avoua honnêtement Thorin.

-Oui, c'est vrai, convint Bilbon. On devrait l'inviter à prendre le thé.

-Bonne idée, acquiesça Thorin.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

-Quand nous aurons l'enfant, comment est-ce qu'il nous appelera ? Qui sera papa et qui sera daddy ? questionna Bilbon.

-Je serai daddy, choisit Thorin avec un hochement de tête.

-Je ne sais pas..., hésita Bilbon en grimaçant.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Eh bien... je t'appelle daddy.

Encore un silence.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir.

-Alors, tu seras papa.

-Oui.

-Et je serai daddy.

-Seulement hors de la chambre.

-Bien sûr.


	13. Dernière étape, être heureux avec Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouah, tous vos coms sont venus d'un coup, surtout melusine-chan - tu t'es carrément rattrapée là ! - mais un grand merci. Petite rectification, je ne me suis pas trompée : quand Bilbon et Thorin décident de s'installer, ils préparent le déménagement et Bilbon vient dormir chez lui mais ses affaires sont toujours dans son appart. Caly, ton com m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Me dire que je n'ai fait qu'améliorer l'histoire, y a pas mieux. Et voilà la fin. Je suis toujours triste quand je poste les fins. C'est littéralement une page qui se tourne à chaque fois. Allez, bonne lecture :)

Thorin et Bilbon avaient travaillé consciencieusement pour se préparer à l'inspection de Monsieur Le Gris qui devait venir le jour même. Bien qu'ils soient certains d'avoir neutralisé chaque danger possible, Bilbon insista pour qu'ils refassent un tour au cas où.

-Je vais revérifier les armoires, prévint Bilbon pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois ce jour-là. Ça devrait le faire. Mais oh, si nous avions oublié quelque chose ?

-Mon amour, tout ira bien, soupira Thorin. On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à ce vieillard, avoua prudemment Bilbon. Et si il a prévu de nous faire des tests étranges auxquels on ne s'attend pas ? Il serait capable de déclencher un incendie pour voir comment on réagit.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'ira quand même pas aussi loin, assura Thorin en riant nerveusement, pensant au contraire qu'il y avait toutes les chances que le vieil homme aille aussi loin mais il n'allait pas le dire à Bilbon.

Bilbon s'effondra sur le canapé dans un gémissement et Thorin l'imita en restant calme. Il prit la main de Bilbon dasn la sienne dans un geste de réconfort et de compassion.

-On a qu'à penser que, dans un rien de temps, on aura un petit enfant à nous, et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Ils poussèrent en choeur un soupir et se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Bilbon s'éloigne soudainement en pensant à un détail qu'ils avaient complètement oublié.

-On n'a pas encore choisi de prénom pour lui ! s'écria Bilbon, horrifié. Quel genre de parents ne donnent pas de nom à leur bébé ! Thorin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Avant que Thorin puisse tenter de calmer son petit coeur angoissé, quelqu'un tocqua sévèrement à la porte, annonçant l'arrivée de Monsieur Le Gris. Bilbon se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit un peu trop violemment et semblait terriblement épuisé au vieil homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Monsieur Sacquet, tout va bien ? questionna Monsieur Le Gris en plissant le front.

-Oh oui, tout va bien, assura Bilbon en reprenant rapidement son sang-froid. Je vous en prie, entrez.

-Merci, répondit le vieil homme en entrant dans le bel appartement. Je vois que vous avez préparé un brunch ?

-Oui ! s'exclama Bilbon. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Voulez-du thé ? Ou du café ? Nous avons quelques bouteilles de vin, si vous préférez...

-Du thé, ce sera tout, je vous remercie, accepta Monsieur Le Gris en souriant. Et je vous en prie, calmez-vous Monsieur Sacquet, ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé d'être aussi inquiet.

Thorin rit et s'assit avec Monsieur Le Gris tandis que Bilbon soufflait et apportait un pot à thé. Monsieur Le Gris se servit lui-même en prenant qulques scones qu'il beurra en annonçant :

-Nous avons accepté que vous adoptiez le petit bébé Brandebouc le jour où vous l'avez demandé. Vous aurez simplement à signer quelques documents supplémentaires et à le ramener chez vous.

-Et c'est tout ? demanda Bilbon en versant une tasse de thé pour leur invité.

-Oui, confirma le vieil homme. Après avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil à votre appartement, bien entendu.

-Oui, nous nous sommes préparés pour ça, ajouta fièrement Bilbon.

-Nous verrons, marmonna Monsieur Le Gris dans sa tasse de thé.

<<<>>>

Après un brunch un peu tendu mais délicieux, Monsieur Le Gris commença son inspection, Thorin et Bilbon le suivant comme son ombre.

Monsieur Le Gris sortit un presse-papiers de son sac et commença à cocher et à griffonner dessus comme il l'entendait. Il observa l'état de l'appartement en termes de sécurité, de propreté et en général. Thorin était heureux d'avoir enlevé sa collection d'épées. Et après avoir ouvert les armoires et testé des coins éventuellement pointus, il ajouta quelques notes.

Monsieur Le Gris se rendit dans la chambre de Thorin et Bilbon et se dirigea droit vers les tiroirs de la table de chevet. Il plongea la main dedans et en sortit doucement une longue série de préservatifs neufs. Il les regarda avant de se tourner vers le couple, un sourcil arqué.

-Vous devriez envisager de cacher ces dangers qui nous menacent, ils sont connus pour être potentiellement étouffants.

-Bilbon dit la même chose, renchérit Thorin d'un ton très sérieux.

Les yeux de Bilbon s'élargirent, horrifié et embarrassé, et frappa Thorin au bras. Thorin savait se tenir quand il le fallait, pourquoi avait-il besoin de faire ce genre de blagues lors d'une journée aussi importante ?!

Le rire de Monsieur Le Gris rassura Bilbon mais il sermonnerait vertement son fiancé pour avoir fait une remarque pareille à un étranger.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers le lit et ouvrit les couvertures que Bilbon avait méticuleusement arrangé. Les draps étaient propres et il n'y avait rien d'alarmant.

-Il arrive souvent qu'un enfant se glisse dans le lit de ses parents alors les draps doivent être toujours propres et ne cachez jamais quoi que ce soit en-dessous même dans un moment de panique, expliqua Monsieur Le Gris.

Cette remarque laissa Bilbon perplexe, se demandant ce que les gens pouvaient cacher hâtivement, mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

-Maintenant, où est la chambre du bébé ? demanda Monsieur Le Gris.

-Par ici, montra Bilbon, désirant réussir cette inspection.

Ils étaient très fiers de la chambre d'enfant. Thorin avait construit un berceau en bois foncé, couleur chocolat avec quelques reflets crème rappelant la couleur du matelas et des draps. Il y avait un rocking-chair fait dans le même bois ainsi qu'une table à langer. Les murs avaient été peints par Bofur qui avait une fois de plus prouvé l'étendue de son génie artistique : il avait peint des collines verdoyantes sous un magnifique ciel bleu.

-Vous semblez être bien équipés, se murmura Monsieur Le Gris à lui-même en hochant la tête. Mais je dois vous prévenir, vous allez avoir besoin d'un bon réseau d'amis et de famille si vous voulez y arriver. Je n'ai rien contre vous mais vous, Monsieur Sacquet, êtes fraîchement sorit de l'université, et vous, Monsieur Durin, vous avez passé votre vie à travailler. Ce sera peut-être très dur de vous habituer à élever un enfant.

-Nous avons tout le soutien dont nous avons besoin, assura Thorin, un peu de mauvaise humeur. Je vous assure que Bilbon et moi prenons tout cela très au sérieux.

-Vous devrez également arrêter de vous emporter, répliqua allègrement Monsieur Le Gris.

Lorsque le vieil homme fut parti, le couple était profondément soulagé. Ils avaient réussi, et maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était d'attendre d'avoir leur bébé.

-J'espère qu'on n'aura pas besoin de faire appel à nos amis et nos familles, grommela Thorin alors que Bilbon se blottissait dans leur lit pour dormir. Je veux qu'il n'y ait rien que toi et moi.

-Mmm, moi aussi, confia Bilbon. Mais on n'y peut rien, ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquilles avant au moins les dix-huit premières années de notre enfant. Je pense qu'on nous le donnera après la fête.

-Ah oui, la fête... On ne pourrait pas annuler ?

-Ta soeur t'en veut toujours de ne pas m'avoir présenté plus tôt, rappela Bilbon en riant doucement. Je pense que cela ne la mettrait que plus en colère.

-Tu as raison...

<<<>>>

Thorin détestait faire des fêtes chez lui. Fête signifiait maison sens dessus dessous, invités bruyants et indiscrets qui ne cessaient de fouiner partout et qui ne partaient jamais au bon moment, avec une montagne de nourriture sur les bras dont il ne saurait pas quoi faire.

Mais au moins cette fois, il avait Bilbon pour préparer le buffet, la maison et plaisanter avec ses invités quand Thorin ne pouvait plus les supporter.

C'était leur fête de fiançailles/mariage alors Thorin décida de faire de son mieux, même si la seule pensée des questions indiscrètes de sa soeur et des insinuations pleines de sarcasmes de son frère l'inondait d'effroi.

Les premiers arrivés furent Dwalin et Ori, bien sûr, leur laissant le temps d'installer une atmosphère chaleureuse et agréable.

Mais Dwalin ne cessant de se vanter du temps qu'il passait dans la salle de gym, ne laissait aucun autre choix à Thorin que de le défier dans un bras de fer.

Ori et Bilbon regardèrent avec stupéfaction la tournure que prenaient les événements et observaient leurs hommes "matures" se comporter comme de véritables adolescents.

Thorin finit par perdre mais les deux amis arboraient tous deux des bras endoloris. Bilbon vit à quel point Thorin était penaud alors il lui rappela à quel point il était fort sur certains sujets. Thorin lui promit de gagner la prochaine fois.

-Tu es nerveux de rencontrer le reste de la famille de Thorin ? demanda discrètement Ori.

-Un peu, mais ce n'est que son frère, son beau-frère et son autre neveu. J'ai déjà rencontré sa soeur et l'aîné de ses neveux.

-Vili est un gars sympa, intervint Dwalin. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, ça fait de lui une très bonne compagnie.

-Le mari de Dis ?

-Ouep. Tout aussi blond que Fili mais seulement à moitié aussi stupide. Il ne vit que pour Dis.

-Ma soeur a bien fait d'épouser un mec calme et soumis, grogna Thorin en riant. Elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter d'être opposée à une forte personnalité dans une relation.

Lesdits soeur et beau-frère arrivèrent peu de temps après, accompagnés de Fili et Kili. La première chose que fit ce dernier, c'est de se ruer sur Thorin.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un et que tu voulais adopter ?! Tu l'as dit à Fili ! s'écria-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Bilbon crut qu'il était en train d'halluciner en voyant à quel point Kili pouvait ressembler à son oncle. Il était plus petit et avait un visage plus fin mais il avait les mêmes cheveux et le même nez.

-Je ne voulais pas le dire à Fili mais il est arrivé au mauvais moment, consola Thorin en caressant ses cheveux. Je te promets que tu seras le premier à tenir notre fils.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Kili, sceptique. Promis ?

-Promis, sourit Thorin. Maintenant, je vais te présenter mon fiancé, Bilbon.

Bilbon tendit la main en toute amitié. Et à la place, il fut vigoureusement enlacé par un adolescent à fleur de peau qui déclara :

-Oncle Bilbon ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous rencontrer. Je suis Kili, votre neveu préféré !

-Hé, c'est moi qu'il aime le plus ! intervint Fili.

La dispute continua jusqu'à ce que Bard, Thranduil et Legolas arrivèrent. Fili oublia complètement son frère quand il vit l'objet de ses éternels désirs.

-Votre maison est... mignonne, déclara Thranduil en guise de compliment en tendant le cadeau qu'ils avaient apporté à Thorin.

-Je suis content que tu l'aimes, grommela Thorin avant de serrer la main de Bard et de lui chuchoter. Je ne te jugerai pas si tu décidais de divorcer.

-Désolé Thorin, mais je compte bien rester avec lui jusqu'au bout, refusa Bard en souriant.

Leur dernier invité, Frérin, arriva dans un tourbillon de bonjours et s'employa ensuite à dire les choses les plus inappropriées à Bilbon, tapant immédiatement sur les nerfs de Thorin qui ne put s'empêcher d'insulter :

-Tu es vraiment un petit con.

-Je dis juste que ça va sans doute te manquer de ne plus partir en vacances quand tu veux, d'aller dîner ou de passer de bons petits moments avec Bilbon. Tu as tort, vous n'aurez plus de temps pour vous !

-Frérin, si seulement nos parents avaient pensé la même chose avant de t'engendrer, grogna Thorin.

-Aïe ! se plaignit Frérin en riant. J'aime nos petites discussions, mon grand frère chéri, mais à en juger par la veine palpitante de ton front, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller ennuyer Dis pendant un certain temps.

-Je t'en prie, vas-y, encouragea Thorin en grinçant des dents.

Bilbon posa sa main sur son épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant doucement :

-Calme-toi mon amour, il te taquine. C'est mignon.

-Essaye de grandir avec lui, tu verras si il est toujours aussi "mignon".

<<<>>>

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, les cadeaux posés sur la table. Ce fut Bilbon qui fit les honneurs et arracha joyeusement les emballages.

Dis et Vili leur avaient donné une sélection d'anciens jouets de Fili et Kili. Ils étaient un peu usés mais leur robustesse s'était révélée après des années de jeu brutal. Thranduil, fidèle à son style, leur offrit des vêtements de bébé plus opulents les uns que les autres. Il avait dû passer des heures à créer ces petits vêtements de toutes les couleurs. Thranduil faisait mine que ce n'était pas grand chose mais ils savaient tous qu'il y avait mis beaucoup de coeur. Dwalin et Ori avaient acheté un mobile pour le berceau composé d'un dragon rouge et d'un chevalier qui semblaient se battre amicalement.

Frérin leur offrit une photo encadrée de lui-même, acceptée à contrecoeur.

Toutes les inquiétudes que Thorin avait avant la fête s'étaient révélées relativement infondées. En fait, ce fut une soirée très agréable. Tout le monde passa un bon moment même si il fallut aller chercher par trois fois Fili et Legolas.

À la fin de la nuit, on porta un toast à Thorin et Bilbon et à leur toute nouvelle famille.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent à l'hôtel de ville, signèrent le registre et devinrent officiellement un couple marié.

Mais ce ne fut pas la meilleure partie de la journée parce qu'ils se rendirent ensuite à l'orphelinat pour prendre leur fils. Leur bébé, Frodon.

Thorin, un bourreau de travail, en devenant un Sugar Daddy, était maintenant mari et père.

FIN


End file.
